The Revenge of Zhuqiaomon
by x-eleven
Summary: Follow up to Ruki's Choice , and settling some unfinished business
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Kettering, Ohio_

"Father! How could you?!", complained Ryan Kaminsky.

"I know it's asking a lot, but that promotion I put in for six months ago finally came through", Richard Kaminsky explained. "A transfer to our Tokyo office came with it, an assignment that'll last three years..."

"But my friends! Relocate to some friggin' concrete jungle..."

"Consider yourself fortunate, young man, that you didn't use that other f-word", his maternal grandmother, Kimberley Evers, told him.

"No one ever asked me?!"

"Until you're the parent, you have no say", she added.

"I know it's asking a lot", his father repeated. "The promotion comes with a substantial pay raise, so money isn't going to be in such short supply, and the benefits are great. No way could I turn down this opportunity. And look at it this way: it's a great opportunity for you. How many kids would gladly trade places with you? How many will ever get to see Japan in their lifetimes? It's to your advantage for college admission, and will aid your own career, to have studied overseas. You aren't gonna stay a kid forever, and you need to start thinking of your future".

"And Tokyo isn't a concrete jungle", his grandmother added. "There are plenty of parks. You will miss your friends, I understand that, but you'll make new friends who will be just as much your friends once we get there. Really, Ryan, it's not the end of the world".

"When we goin'?"

"First week in August. It'll be just us at first, as your mother is staying behind to wind up out affairs. She'll be joining us for Christmas. In the mean time, we're enrolling in Japanese language classes. We'll have a week to get settled in before you start at Yodobashi Elementary, and I start my new assignment".

"The news just keeps getting better and better".

"You could help make this easier by being a bit more understanding", Kimberley added. "You don't think this works a hardship on us?"

This summer vacation wasn't shaping up as Ryan had expected. First the news out of nowhere that they were moving half way around the world, and it may have well been Mars for all Ryan knew, and now summer school.


	2. And So It Begins

**And So It Begins**

 _West Shinjuku: Matsuda Bakery_

"What brings you here?", Takato Matsuda was asking his fellow Tamer and colleague: Ruki Makino. "A pleasant surprise, but kind'a out of your way?"

He invited her into the kitchen behind the main store where his partner, Guilmon, was mixing a batch of manjuu filling. It was his idea, adding manjuu to the bakery's selection.

"So how's Guilmon adjusting?"

"Just fine", Takato said.

"I figured if I'm gonna eat up all the left overs, I might as well help out making them. I might even open my own bakery".

"Dad won't like that, yannow", Takato reminded.

"I was thinking on the other side of town. There are other cities as well. I'm not looking to put him out of business".

"Still thinking with his stomach, I see", Ruki commented.

"That's Guilmon for you", Takato said.

Six months after the D-Reaper, Takato and Ruki had drifted apart. She lived on the east side, and didn't attend the same school. It was pretty much the same for the others, now that most of the partner digimon had returned to the Digital World to help rebuild it after the D-Reaper had destroyed over half of it. Then the demands of mundane life began to take their toll. Takato thought it sad to see the once inseparable team slowly, but surely, pulled apart, now that that which united them was no more.

Jen had slowly returned to his life as an on-line gamer and loner techno-geek. Kazu and Kenta had grown bored with the Digimon Battle Cards game they had once played almost obsessively, and so weren't coming to the park as usual.

"I came to deliver the good news: I finally convinced Mother to let me enroll at Yodobashi. She wanted me to go back to that private academy, but now I'll be joining you at your school".

"Ruki, that's great!", Takato said. "I never would'a thought..."

"It wasn't easy, and it will be more inconvenient, but in the end she agreed that friendship is what's important. Besides, that academy really isn't all that much better, just has a more prestigious name and reputation, and I never cared about that shit anyway. Also, no more uniforms".

"You tell the others?"

"You're the first"

"Shit!", Takato swore under his breathe. The bell above the door tinkled.

"Anyone here?", someone called out.

Takato had lost track of time, and had left the counter unattended, something his father had warned him about, as it made the business look bad. He hoped this lapse would go unnoticed. He was on counter duty, as his parents were out, taking care of business.

"Accept my apology", Takato said. "It's been a real slow day".

"Nothing worse than a dull day", the visitor agreed. "Just need a few items", as he handed over a list.

"I'll try some of these", he said as he pointed to the display case.

Ruki stepped out of the kitchen where she shouldn't have been, seeing that it was off limits to the public at large. She was wearing her usual Tamers "uniform": boy's long jeans, a white T with a dark blue heart emblazoned on it, with yellow and teal accents, sneakers, and the ever present MP3 player, though now the head phones were draped around her neck. Red hair pulled into a tight pony tail that insisted on sticking up, held in place with a rubber band.

"Oh, Hi there", the newly arrived customer said.

"Forgive the lapse in manners", Takato looked up from a display case. "Ruki. Ruki Makino..."

"Ryan Kaminsky... Pleased to make your acquaintance".

"You're not from around here?", she asked.

"I'm sure you'll like these", Takato said. "Our fastest selling item: Guilmon Bread", as he placed the rolls, made bright red with generous applications of cinnamon, with cinnamon gumdrops for eyes.

"You're right, I'm not from around here. From the US of A, actually... I guess it shows? We just learned the language".

"I've heard worse", Ruki explained. "You're an American?"

"We don't get much tourist trade", Takato said.

"No, I don't suppose you would. I'm not a tourist; my father's new assignment, and we'll be living here for the next three years. Be attending Yodobashi..."

"We go there!", Ruki said.

"Then we'll be classmates?"

"Perhaps. Several other of our friends also attend. We could introduce you: Jenyra Lee, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa – the Bopsey Twins – and Juri Katou".

"That's a relief... I wondered how I'd meet anyone when I heard we were coming here to Tokyo... 'Bopsey Twins'?"

"Kazu and Kenta are alright, but those two have an annoying habit of telling jokes that no one but they think funny, and you surely don't want to be around Kenta and a karaoke machine. Also, don't let them rope you into a detention", Ruki explained. "They're always getting Takato into detention".

"Don't exaggerate, it was just that one time".

"How many times were you late because you were playing that card game?"

"Oh, yeah, but that was also my fault too, yannow... Anyway, you up for a visit to the park?"

"Sounds like a plan", Ryan said. "Unbelievable good luck, running into your bakery".

"Saturday, by the waterfall", Takato reminded.

"How about that? Our first foreign exchange student", Takato said.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting", Ruki agreed.

 _Hypnos: Temporary HQ_

Reika Ohtori had to double check: "Chief Yamaki, Sir, we have incursion", she reported what the main program was telling her.

"Confirmed", agreed Megumi Onodera, the other main operator, and Yamaki's live-in fiancee.

"Are you certain?!", Yamaki asked, incredulous.

"We double checked: it's definitely a Wild One".

"Why are they crossing over now?"

"We've isolated the materialization point: east Shinjuku", Megumi reported.

"Isn't that where Makino lives?"

This wasn't supposed to be happening. After the D-Reaper, the government and the court of the Sovereign were negotiating the recognition of the Digital World as a sovereignty, with diplomatic representation, exchange of ambassadors, and official transit into the Material World. Qinglongmon had promised that there would be no unsanctioned transiting in the mean time.

 _East Shinjuku_

The newly materialized digimon was pleased to see that this neighborhood of narrow, winding lanes and streets, of overlapping walled in yards, meant easy concealment that hid his materialization. This should be easy, the mark easily identified, a quick hit then back to the Digital World. No one would have anything but a mystery to ponder.

For Ruki, it was another one of those days: she'd barely escaped being roped into another shopping trip with her mother. Her mother's almost compulsive shopping was an interest she never shared.

She was on her way back from a play date she had with some of the girls from Kagurazaga Girls' Academy, with whom she had made up, as she was trying to mend fences and for her up till then very unfriendly, standoffish behaviour.

"A... digimon?", she asked herself as the machine digimon stepped into the path from behind the hedge where he concealed himself. "Guardromon?", she recognized the 19th century boiler look-alike from the card game.

He raised his right arm: "Destruct Grenade!"

At the same instant, the anthro otter struck: "Grand Slam!"

The iron ball sent the ordnance he'd intended for Ruki off target, severely denting Guardromon in the process. It struck a garage behind her, though the shock wave was enough to knock her off her feet.

"I will protect my partner! Ring of Bright Water!"

Guardromon burst into disorganized data, which Lutramon let drift off on the late summer breeze.

"Are you alright?", she asked concerned.

"What... happened?", Ruki asked.

"I don't know", her partner, Lutramon, replied.

"Why did that Guardromon attack?"

"I don't know that either, but it would be best for us to get out of here in case more decide to show up".

They could already hear the approaching sirens.

"We're hoooome!", Ruki announced.

"What's going on?", Seiko, Ruki's grandmother asked. Ruki had never been able to conceal anything from her grandmom.

"Ruki was attacked...", Lutramon started.

"Attacked?!"

"A guardromon", Lutramon explained. "It just appeared and fired at Ruki. I was there to protect her, otherwise...", it was to awful to say. "I don't know how or why, I wasn't expecting anything like this".

"Are you OK?"

"Just a little shook up. If it wasn't for Lutramon..."

"What do we do?", Seiko asked.

"Contact Mr. Yamaki at once", Lutramon said.

"And warn the others", Ruki added.

 _Hypnos: Temporary HQ_

"Thank you for seeing me, I know it was on short notice", Jen was greeting the chief of Hypnos.

"I always have time for the Tamers", he replied. "Why did you need to see me?"

"Why are you blocking communications with our partners", Jen vaguely accused.

"What are you talking about?", Yamaki asked.

"This", Jen said as he unclipped the digivice from his belt.

He clicked through the holographic menus that seemed to hover over the device until he got to COMM. He entered Terriermon's digital ID. There was an animation of a spinner made from the ASCII symbols: a vertical line, the "pipe" symbol, two minus signs, and the forward and backward slashes along with a message: "Connecting..." The screen flashed: "Connection denied", as the connection timed out.

"We all get that message: Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, my sister".

"This isn't coming from our side, and Hypnos has nothing to do with it..."

"I can't believe our partners just cut off all contact..."

"We've been monitoring some unusual activity in the Digital World, but up till now, it hasn't been a concern since it wasn't interfering with our systems. I can't explain it, but the Icewall has nothing to do with this. I assure you: Hypnos is doing nothing that would prevent you from contacting your partners".

 _Chou Park_

It was one of those big brother responsibilities he hated. It was cleaning day, and their mother had Jen take his little sister to the park to keep her out of the way.

"Come play!", Shuichon called out.

"I'm too old for that", he complained, as she began to bounce on the back of a duck mounted to a spring. This playground had a set of different bouncy animals on springs, as well as a model of a blue whale for the kids to climb on.

"Suit yourself", she replied, none too pleasantly.

He glanced at his watch, wondering how much longer this torture would go on.

At once, his digivice chimed, the LCD screen flashing red, as a thick mist appeared out of nowhere.

"JENNNN!", Shuichon called out.

"It's coming", he replied. He never expected to see this. And he didn't have Terriermon with him.

A Devidramon appeared, and he didn't need his digivice to tell him this.

"Outworld invaders shall die!", Devidramon threatened.

"Koyousetsu!", the shards struck. It wasn't enough to do any damage, but was enough of a diversion.

 _Renamon evolve! …_

… **KYUUBIMON!**

"Foxfire Dragon!", she attacked, as Devidramon disintegrated into raw data.

"Kyuubimon, I never expected... I mean..."

"Yes, motherhood complicates things a lot, but something has happened. There aren't many of us here to protect you, and I see no alternatives".

"Protect us?"

"I don't know what's going on, but something's changed about the Digital World"

 _Chou Park_

Ryan was wandering the trails, as he'd arrived early, and decided to do some exploring. Chou Park was a pleasant surprise. He could finally get away from having to help unpack everything, get settled into the home that his father's company was leasing for the family. Even though his grandmother came to help out, there was still a lot to get done. And he would be starting school in a few days.

The park was large, bigger than he expected, with lots of out of the way nature trails in addition to the more heavily traveled "lover's lanes". There was even a playground with swings, slides, a jungle gym, and bouncy animals for kids to play on. Soccer fields and baseball diamonds for older kids like himself. It was easy to find some peace and quiet, apart from the constant din of background noise of life in a big city.

"What the...", he started to ask himself as he spotted the sudden appearance of a thick cloud not too far off, somewhere in the woods. It couldn't be smoke from a camp fire, as it had appeared too suddenly, nor did it build up, as smoke from a catching fire would obviously do. The weather also wasn't right for fog, nor did fog roll in so suddenly, or so localized. He had to see for himself...

He stepped through the "mist" that was blindingly bright, even though it was daylight. As his eyes adjusted, he watched a dark shape appear. At first, indistinct, almost as though he were imagining it. Details began to fill in, and the "cloud" seemed to be dissipating.

This figure hadn't noticed Ryan's presence as its back was to him. It was furry and black. It stood upright, on cat-like feet, on its toes like a cat, with retractable claws. It looked to be almost the same height as Ryan, maybe just a tad shorter. It had two long, fluffy tails projecting from the base of its spine that curled upwards at the knees and covered its furry ass . Its head was up as it sniffed the air. He backed away... SNAP! He'd stepped on a twig. Whatever this was, it turned to look.

"An Outworlder", it said.

"You... talk?", Ryan asked.

The creature's front was light gray fur that started just below the green eyes, and extending down the front, between the legs. It had a ruff of thicker fur below the neck, smaller ruffs of fur on his cheeks, and a lock of fur that curled from the top of its head, and beside the right eye. The hands, unlike the foot paws, looked more human than animal, though he had three fingers and a thumb. Ryan could see that this was some sort of anthro-fox, and that he was a male, as he had a sheath and nuts between his legs.

"Why aren't you scared of me? I thought all Outworlders were frightened by our appearance"

"I dunnow... You don't look like a threat..."

Ryan recalled: about six months ago. Lots of strange critters... "You wouldn't happen to be a digimon?"

"That's", Takato started. Ryan wasn't the only one to notice, and he didn't get the chance to get an answer.

Ruki had her digivice out:

 _Shadowkitsumon  
Rookie animal digimon  
Virus  
His attacks are  
Dark Sky Horizon and  
Foxtail Fireball_

" _KID! GETAWAYFROMTHATDAMNTHING!",_ Ruki called out. _"_ _ITSDANGEROUS!"_

"Ring of Bright Water!"

Lutramon! You almost hit that kid!", Ruki reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, but he isn't giving me a clean shot".

"Ryan?", Takato called out.

"Why are you attacking me?!", Shadowkitsumon called out.

"Pyrosphere!"

"Grand Slam!"

"LOOKOUT!", Takato called out. He'd seen: Ryan tried to shield the new digimon, but he exchanged places faster than the eye could follow. Shadowkitsumon lay on the ground, his outline going fuzzy. He seemed on the verge of deleting.

"Did that digimon just take a hit for Ryan?!", Takato asked.

Ryan knelt by the digimon's side.

" _FUCKSAMATTERWITHYOU!"_ , he reprimanded.

Ryan picked up the unconscious Shadowkitsumon by the knees and shoulders.

"As far as friendship, go fuck yourselves. Assholes!"

"Did we just make a horrible mistake?", Ruki asked, as she watched Ryan disappearing into the woods.

Ruki flashed back to memories she would rather forget. The time she ordered Renamon to attack and load Guilmon that day in this very park. The time she ordered Icedevimon to attack Harpymon right in front of her new partner not soon after betraying Renamon in favor of the more powerful fallen angel Champion.

"What do we do now? He'll never talk to us, and I wouldn't blame him".

"Juri, she could explain for us", Ruki suggested.


	3. New Friendships

**New Friendships**

 _West Shinjuku: The Kaminsky Residence_

"Granma! Dad!", Ryan called out.

"What... the...", his father asked. "Where did you find a..."

"He's hurt real bad", Ryan explained.

"Lay him down", his grandmother said.

"Can you do anything?", Ryan asked.

His grandmother's profession was veterinary medical assistant.

"I don't even know what he is, let alone how to care for him".

"I think he's a digimon. Like those critters that were all over the news".

"Looks like shock", she said after doing a preliminary examination. "Nothing to do but wait and see".

"He isn't gonna... die?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"Those kids I mentioned: they both have digimon, and they attacked him for no good reason. And to think I called them friend!"

"I thought I recognized the name", she said. "I didn't make the connection until now. I wouldn't judge them too harshly. There must be some reasonable explanation".

The next morning, Shadowkitsumon opened his eyes. Something seemed to be over him. He saw that there was a cover up to his chin, and that he was laying on a soft surface. He looked around: an Outworlder residence? He wondered how he came to be here. The last thing he remembered was materializing out of a digital field, this Outworlder, and two digimon ganging up on him.

"You're finally awake", he started.

"You're that Outworlder?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Ryan... Ryan Kaminsky". He turned and called out: "Granma!"

"Where am I?"

"My bedroom"

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you home after those two dipshits ordered their digimon to attack you".

"Why..."

"You were hurt, and you needed help. I thought my Granma could, that's what she does: takes care of sick and injured animals".

"You were here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I was worried about you... Do you have a name?"

"Shadowkitsumon. Nice to meet you Ryankaminsky".

"No, it's two names: Ryan. Kaminsky".

Kimberley entered the room: "Don't try to get up too quickly. Just sit here for a moment"

She held up three fingers: "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three"

"Now follow with your eyes", as she moved a finger sideways, and up and down.

"You feel OK? No dizzyness? Nothing hurts?"

"No, I'm fine now. I just needed time to regenerate".

"You're just in time for breakfast. Have some?"

"I'd like that".

Shadowkitsumon sat at the table with the rest of the family. He was served a platter of pancakes, a couple sausages, and a glass of orange juice. He imitated what he saw his hosts do, well, sort of.

He poured syrup over the pancakes, then picked up the whole stack with both hands and began taking bites. After finishing the sausages and flapjacks, he picked up his plate and licked it clean of syrup.

"Come here", Kimberley requested by the kitchen sink. She used a damp washcloth to clean off his hands and face.

"It looks like we're gonna have to work on your table manners".

After breakfast, Ryan's father, Richard, asked: "Why are you here?"

"Ryan found me in the park..."

"That's not what I meant. Ryan already told us all about the park".

"I came as a seeker, but now, it looks like I found the one".

"You mean me?", Ryan asked.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am"

With that, Ryan felt something in his pocket. He took out his cell phone, and watched as it glowed with an icy blue light. It tingled, and he should have dropped it, but he could not. The light faded, but the device was something completely different.

It switched itself on, and into "Ident" mode:

 _Shadowkitsumon_

 _Rookie animal digimon_

 _Virus_

 _His attacks are_

 _Dark Sky Horizon and_

 _Foxtail Fireball_

"What's this? What does it mean?"

"A digivice", Shadowkitsumon said. "I am your partner; you are my tamer".

"I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen", Richard said. "These digimon led those kids into extreme danger... Why can't you digimon take some responsibility? Why can't you show some self sufficiency and stop dragging our kids into your shit?"

"Dad, the D-Reaper's gone..."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure? Why are there still digimon here? Why did Shadowkitsumon come here?"

"Know this: I will protect my partner with my life, and I swear it by the Digimon Code of Honour. As for why, we were destined to be together. Humans created us, after all. If there's danger, we will face it together, and prevail together.

As for everything else, that's up to the Ancient Ones..."

"What are these 'Ancient Ones'?"

"It's hard to explain, as even we don't know much about them. For lack of a better explanation, you could think of them as the 'Divine Providence' (finger quotes) of the Digital World. They were there before we were. We don't know where they came from, and they could be as old as the Digital World itself".

A little while later, Kimberley discovered another problem.

"Where you goin'?", Kimberley asked as Shadowkitsumon headed for the back door.

"Mark my territory", he said.

He meant it. He dropped to all fours beside a tree, raised a rear leg, and took a good long leak all over it. Table manners, and now bathrooms: Kimberley saw she had her work cut out for her.

That night, Shadowkitsumon snuggled onto Ryan's bed. Ryan lay there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Shadowkitsumon?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... do digimon have feelings?"

"Why would you ask?"

"I heard that you were originally just data, and I..."

"After we evolved to self awareness, yes, we developed feelings as well as intelligence".

"Then if I said I really liked you..."

"I understand, and I share those feelings".

"Knock it off, you two, or I'll make Shadowkitsumon sleep on the couch", his grandmother called through the closed door.

"Can I get away with nothing?", Ryan thought to himself.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Yes, can I help you?", Kimberley asked the unfamiliar girl who'd come calling.

"I'm Juri Katou. You don't know me, but I know about Ryan and Shadowkitsumon".

"Come on in", she invited.

"Ryan! Company!", she called out.

"Yes?", he asked of the brown haired girl in the sea green jumper.

"Hi, Juri Katou", she introduced herself. "I know all about Shadowkitsumon... He's OK?"

"Yeah, but barely. How do you know about that? How did you find me?"

"I can answer that", Renamon said as she teleported. "Since digimon were born to fight, we naturally are attracted to any nearby digimon. Since I knew you lived in the area, it wasn't hard to detect Shadowkitusmon's digital signature".

"That still doesn't explain..."

"I'm here on behalf of Takato and Ruki...", Juri announced, getting straight to the point.

" _Those two,_ you can just..."

"Ryan, at least hear her out", Kimberley reprimanded.

"This had better be good".

"They're sorry for attacking Shadowkitsumon, and thought they were protecting you from some dangerous digimon. You need to understand, Ruki and Jenyra Lee and his little sister – other friends of ours – were attacked just before Shadowkitsumon appeared. They didn't know. By the way, where is Shadowkitsumon?"

As if on cue, the anthrofox put in his appearance.

"I am a shadow walker", he explained. "I hide in shadows, and can use this as a means of transportation., through dark places. I heard everything you said. I think you should at least hear what they gave to say, let them explain themselves".

"Fine, but they'd best make this _da... real_ good". He didn't say it since his grandmother would've overheard.

"They're waiting in the park", Juri said. "Shall we?"

"OK, but you stay here", Ryan said to his partner. "I can listen, but that doesn't mean I trust them".

 _Chou Park: Guilmon's Shed_

Lutramon and Guilmon were also there.

"Thank you for coming", Takato greeted Juri and Ryan. "I just wanted to say we're sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Ryan interrupted sarcastically. "You can thank my Grandma, but not me. I'm here only because she insisted".

"We really _are_ sorry", Ruki began. "No one regrets this misunderstanding more than I. You don't know, but once I ordered my former partner, Renamon, to attack Guilmon here even though I knew he was partnered".

"She did", Guilmon said. "Right here in the park, down by the soccer field. You were such a bitch back then".

"I also ordered my other partner, Icedevimon, to delete another digimon, Harpymon, right there in front of her partner, even before they got a chance to get to know one another. Nothing I say can excuse my behaviour..."

"But you changed", Lutramon said.

"Yeah, but look at what I had to go through... I killed Juri's partner..."

"It had to be what it had to be", Lutramon said. "That was then, and now is what is important".

"I forgave you for Leomon", Juri reminded. "And you tried your best to get me out of the Kernel Sphere, don't forget".

"It was more than I deserved".

"Is all of this true?", Ryan asked.

"All of it", Ruki admitted. "You don't think we'd make up a story like that, do you? I don't know how many potential Tamers I denied partners because all I cared about was fighting and winning. That's a big part of the reason why Renamon isn't my partner. I didn't think she was good enough, but I was too stubborn to understand the real reason. I didn't want to care, even more, I didn't want anyone to care about me. That was the key to evolution all along: caring about your partner.

"Yesterday, with Shadowkitsumon, it's the same thing all over again. I swore I'd never...", she couldn't go on.

"Not completely your fault", Takato joined in. "I forgot the lesson Koichi taught us. We should have made sure of Shadowkitsumon's intentions. We should have waited.

"However, we have another major problem now. Digimon aren't supposed to be materializing. We haven't seen a 'Wild One' (finger quotes) – as Mr. Yamaki called them – in six months. Yamaki told us, unofficially of course, that Qinglongmon and the government were negotiating a way for digimon to come here as legal visitors.

"Three friends of ours, Jen, Shuichon, and Ruki were attacked by digimon who broke the agreement and crossed over. A Devidramon attacked Jen and Shuichon and a Guardromon attacked Ruki. We thought Shadowkitsumon was here for the same reason, and when we saw you there, we thought we were protecting you. We – none of us – attack digimon just for the hell of it. Not anymore, we don't.

"So how about it?", Takato asked. "Friends?"

"What he said", Ruki asked.

"You can trust them", Juri added. "They really do mean it".

"Then what does this mean, for us?", Ryan asked.

"Now that, we don't know", Ruki said. "I can't promise that you and Shadowkitsumon won't run into some digimon with less than honourable intent. I'd say it's a foregone conclusion: you _will_ be attacked, probably sooner than later. Just be careful. If that happens, Lutramon and Guilmon will do their best to help as well".

"You can count on it", Guilmon promised.

"I swear by the Digimon Code of Honour", Lutramon told him.

"Shadowkitusmon also mentioned a digimon code of honour... What does that mean?", Ryan asked.

"It's informal", Lutramon explained, "but it's our highest law that counters the original Digimon Core Program: fight, kill, load and evolve. That was our original program: virtual life that followed the Material World Law of the Jungle. When we evolved to self awareness, we still followed the Core Program, and it is still very much a part of our being and essence.

"We fought a long and very nasty war between anthroform and zooform digimon. We nearly destroyed ourselves. Then Lucemon came as a Law Giver who worked out a _modus vivendi_ that we could both agree on, and he gave us the Digimon Code of Honour.

"Above all else, do no harm. Never start a fight; always finish a fight. It is the duty of the stronger to protect the weaker, not exploit weakness. Your word is your sacred bond. Seek impartial third party council to settle disputes. If your differences can't be settled, it is best to walk away as all differences are petty when compared to life itself.

"It's not that complicated, but it nullifies the Core Program. It's not perfect, and sometimes our original programming gets the best of us, but we try our best".

"OK, then, friends", Ryan agreed.

"You'll see, you won't regret this", Ruki said.

"See you at school Monday?", Takato said.

"Uhhhhh... don't remind me", Ryan complained.


	4. Park Games

**Park Games**

"Now that that's cleared up, let's not waste our last weekend" Takato suggested.

Ruki was already calling to see who she could invite. Kenta, Kazu, Juri, Shuichon, Koichi and the digimon were able to come. Jen couldn't as he was in the middle of another Kenpo lesson with Cho-sensei. There were the mutual introductions of the old Tamers with the new Tamer.

"Let's ride Shadowkitsumon on it!", Kenta suhhested as he produced the old shopping cart.

"Faster! Faster!", he urged until Kenta slipped, upseting the cart as Shadowkitsumon spilled out and rolled on the ground.

"Guilmon Missiles!", he exhaled and shot tissue paper wads at the dark fox digimon.

"AHHHHH! You got me! Load my data, do with me what you will", as he dropped to the ground, pretending to delete.

"Now what'll we play? Kick the Can?"

"How 'bout Red Rover?', Ryan suggested. He had to explain the game, and everyone was agreeable.

"I'll sit this one out", Koichi said, as this would make the teams even.

"And no cheating with your digimon powers either", Takato reminded.

Since it was Ryan's game, he went first: "Red rover, red rover, pass under, pass over, pass through", he sang. "Takato!", he announced.

Takato ran towards the cordon Ryan and his team mates formed.

"Ahhhhh! Dammit!", he called out as he got flipped into his back. Now he was on Ryan's team.

"Red rover, red rover, pass under, pass over, pass through... Shadowkitsumon!", Juri announced.

Shadowkitsumon ran towards Ryan's team. At the last instant, he dived head first through the line.

"Yes!", he exclaimed. "I choose Kazu", as he'd slipped past Kazu and Kenta. The sides were even once again.

Guilmon, not being so agile, got stopped and had to switch sides.

Finally, it was just Renamon left: "C'mon, I'm countin' on you!", Ryan encouraged.

"Fuck!", Ryan said as Renamon didn't make it. She could have vaulted over the line easily, but no digimon powers allowed.

"Sorry you lost your own game", Takato said.

"Nest time, pal. Next time", Ryan mock threatened.

They decided to cool off in the wading pool. Guilmon and Shadowkitsumon had a splashing contest with their tails. Everyone got thoroughly drenched in the process.

"I see two you had a good time", Ryan's grandmother said as they were arriving. Get changed for supper. "Try not to drip over everything", she said to Shadowkitusmon who also smelled like a wet dog.


	5. School Days

**School Days**

"What's 'school'?", Shadowkitsumon asked as Ryan got ready.

"A conspiracy of grown-ups to fuck up every kid's life, and spoil all our fun".

"Then what if I..."

"Relax, it's a joke", Ryan explained. "It's just something that's expected here in the Material World. I'll be back later this afternoon. Mean while, you can hang out with Grandma, do some web surfing, whatever".

"Maybe I'll go out".

"You can do that too. From what I gather, people here aren't freaked when they see a digimon. Not like back home".

 _Yodobashi Elementary_

"Hey Ryan!", Ruki waved him over. "you already know Takato and Juri, of course. Like you to meet another friend and Tamer: Jen Lee".

"Heard so much about you", Ryan greeted.

"Same here", Jen started. "Soooo... you found a partner?"

"Sure did. Just happened to be in the right place at the right time, when he appeared".

"That's often how partnerships are formed, it's just that I never thought it would ever happen any time soon, if ever. You'll have to introduce us".

"I don't see why not. The park seems to be a popular place, or you could come with me after school".

"So what brings the Digimon Queen to our own little piece o' Hell?", called out another arriving student. He was wearing a visor, black T with an orange cross emblazoned on it, and cargo pants. His wardrobe was as invariant as Ruki's. His sidekick, a somewhat shorter kid wearing glasses.

"I convinced Mother to send me to school with you guys".

 _Homeroom: Class 5-2_

"For those new to my class, I'm Asagi-sensei", she began her introduction. "Some of you already know me"

Did she shoot an unpleasant glance at Kazu and Kenta, Ryan thought.

Between the rescue of Calumon, then the fight against the D-Reaper, the Tamers were back in the fifth grade, having missed most of the last school year. Dealing with Kazu and Kenta again wasn't something Ms. Asagi was looking forward to.

"I will be your homeroom teacher for this term. We also have a pleasant surprise: a new student visiting from America: Ryan Kaminsky. Would you stand and tell us a little something about yourself?"

"If I'd've known, I'd prepare a speech... Where to begin... Anyway, I'm from Kettering which is a suburb of Dayton, if such a small town could have suburbs, that is. Dayton's claim to fame is that it's the home of the Wright brothers. It's also where NCR has their headquarters. We had a pretty big yard and lost of open spaces. A lot of critters, and we see red foxes and coyotes all the time.

"I didn't know what to expect from such a big city, and even Cincinnati is really small, compared to Tokyo. I was pleased to see it wasn't the concrete jungle I thought it was, and the folks here have been very friendly, always willing to help out. I've made some new friends, considering I've been here just a week... some pretty... unusual and unexpected. We're here 'cause my father got a big promotion, and his assignment lasts three years.

"If I make any _faux pas,_ I apologize in advance. That's all I got".

"Welcome to Yodobashi and Tokyo, Ryan", Ms. Asagi said. Polite applause followed.

"We also have another new arrival, a transfer student, Ruki Makino. Would you also introduce yourself?"

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Ryo Akiyama was sitting in the passenger seat, leaning back, eyes closed as he listened to the radio. He and his father were about half way home when Ryo snapped to attention, as his father slammed on the brakes. A very large, and very green, "dinosaur" stood in the same lane. Neither had any time to react, say anything.

"Horn Buster!", Tuskmon attacked. Clouds of steam and smoke poured from the hood of the car, next the hood flew up to obscure the windscreen, as the car slid sideways. Fortunately, the SUV didn't roll over.

"Dark Sky Horizon!", Shadowkitsumon retaliated. This attack enveloped Tuskmon, depleting his power. However, Tuskmon was a Champion level digimon.

"Horn Buster!", the digimon assassin attacked again, though weakened, it was enough to break up the attack.

 _Shadowkitsumon evolve! …_

… **LEPPAMON!**

"Razor Wind!", he attacked. Being that Tuskmon didn't have enough time to recover, this attack took him out.

"Hell's goin' on?!", Ryo's father asked.

"I have no idea..."

They watched as Leppamon stepped into the shadow of a nearby road sign and disappeared. It could have been a worse disaster, but for the fact that the sight of a large green dinosaur had stopped traffic in both directions. Still, Ryo knew this would get out: too many had seen.

His father saw all his hopes that the "Legendary Tamer" would return to a normal life disappearing just as surely as had Leppamon.

 _Hypnos: Temporary HQ_

The guard at the security desk did a double take at the strange apparition coming through the door.

"I'd like to see Chief Yamaki", Shadowkitsumon requested.

"Appointment?"

"I didn't..."

"Then you'll have to make an appointment".

"I'm not here for the bureaucratic run-around. We have that in the Digital World. I think it would be best for you considering what I have to tell him".

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just some friendly advice".

" _Sir, front desk security, sorry to disturb you. I have this weird..."_

" _Looks like a fox..."_

" _Black, not yellow... Hold on..."_

"Name?"

"Shadowkitsumon"

" _Shadowkitsumon..."_

" _Very well, Sir"_

"He'll see you. Here's your badge; clip it... never mind".

Shadowkitsumon nearly gagged from the heavy cigarette smoke: "You asked to see me?", Yamaki greeted. "Have a seat", he pointed out a chair in front of his desk.

"I'd rather not", Shadowkitsumon said, "tails".

"I should have realized... why did you insist on seeing me?"

"To bring news of the Digital World".

"I'm not gonna like this, am I? You wouldn't be bringing me good news, would you?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not".

"What's going on?"

"Lord Zhuqiaomon has taken over, deposed the other three Sovereign. Cherubimon was bad enough, but Zhuqiaomon is much worse: he's declared himself 'God of the Digital World', though he rules more like a demon than a god. Lucemon was a feckless autocrat, and Cherubimon a ruthless tyrant, but they were our problem..."

"Not really, that was the first time you brought kids to the Digital World".

Yamaki remembered: the sudden disappearance of dozens of kids from all over Tokyo. None of whom fit the profile of runaways, no hint of any sort of foul play. Then, weeks later, their just as sudden reappearances, none remembering anything of where they'd been, what they'd done, and not even knowing that two weeks had passed from the time they disappeared. The only clue: all these kids were seen converging on the same subway station.

Of course, the authorities, headed by police detective Rentaro Satsuma, had found nothing the least bit out of the way. It wasn't until Takuya Kanbara and his friends returned that the detectives learned of the existence of the Digital World, and that humans could actually go there.

This same detective and another, Hiroshi Yushima, became the founders of DATS – the Digital Accidents Tactical Squad – whose mission was to keep the public at large in the dark about digimon and the Digital World, and to make sure there were no more unauthorized vsistations of humans to that world.

"He's sending assassins to eliminate the Tamers because he saw for himself how powerful digimon and humans can be when we work together, and he doesn't want to see that happen again. He didn't consider that not all the Partners would return, leaving the Tamers with no defense. We need your help if we are to stop Zhuqiaomon".

"I don't like this, not at all. It was one thing, not knowing that children were partnering with digimon, not knowing what else to do when the D-Reaper struck. These kids rose to a serious challenge, even for adults, but they've done their duty. I was hoping they would return to normal lives, and now you're asking me to put their lives on the line again..."

"That choice was taken out of our hands.. I can't emphasize enough what a threat Zhuqiaomon is. He's completely insane: he resents that he, like all digimon, are human creations.".

Yamaki understood that feeling all too well for his liking. Zhuqiaomon's attitude was the mirror image of his own when he devised Shaggai.

"As for these children, they are already in severe danger. As to whether they get involved, I'm afraid that decision has already been made for us, and the best we can do is protect them with all we have, and our forces are spread pretty thin".

"How did this happen?"

"Zhuqiaomon wasn't entirely wrong: Qinglongmon made a serious miscalculation in trying to appease the Ancient Enemy, and Zhuqiaomon opposed this decision all along. He was right: we should have struck as soon as we learned what it was that was attacking our world. Instead, by stopping all evolution, he gave it time to grow in power. He didn't realize that it could not be appeased since all it was doing was fulfilling its original directive without conscience or consciousness.

"It was easy to follow his lead, he opposed the other three Sovereign; he acted by taking back the Digientelechia. All too many digimon were glad to see we had a new God... until it was too late".

"What of the partners who went back?"

"They were fine when I left; that's all I know. Hunting them down for public execution for treason is one of Zhuqiaomon's highest priorities. Now, I just do not know. They could be caught at any time. I brought a message for the Tamers from Impmon".

"Where..."

"Right here", Shadowkitsumon pointed to his head. "If you have a laptop..."

"Will my hand-held do?"

"That'll be fine"

Yamaki handed it over and Shadowkitsumon seemed to "phase out" for just an instant.

Yamaki could see that there was a new MP4 file on the device's hard drive.

"How..."

"You're forgetting that I am a digital being".

"Of course", Yamaki agreed. "Still, I'm not seeing what it is you want from me?"

"Then I'll get to the point. I understand you have the means to destroy all digimon, if Zhuqaiomon is to be believed, even the Digital World itself..."

"Yes, I called it 'Shaggai', but I assure you, I stopped all work on its development after a modified version eliminated the D-Reaper".

"Still, it exists, and Zhuqiaomon may not give you any choice. Chief Yamaki: I'm asking that you not delete any digimon here in the Material World. If we are to lose our world, please don't make digimon extinct. Let us live in your world".

"I hope it doesn't come to that. Yes, when I developed that program, I was fully intending to eliminate all digimon, but that was then. I didn't understand, but now I do. It is not my intention to commit wholesale genocide. That's the absolute _last_ thing I want to see".

"Then we have an agreement?"

"Yes", Yamaki held out a hand, and Shadowkitsumon took it. He was learning the ways of the Material World.

"Take this", he handed over his hand-held. "The Tamers ought to see this".

 _Yodobashi Elementary_

"Uhhhhh...", Ryan was complaining, "...fractions!"

"Yeah, I know", Takato sympathized, "we've done this before, and we'll help you".

"It's real easy, once you get the hang of it", Juri told him.

"Speak for yourself', Kenta was complaining.

The Tamers were staying back at recess.

"So you have a partner?", Jen asked. Jen was still a 5-1.

"Sure do, his name's Shadowkitsumon".

"Got a digivice?"

"Right here", Ryan pulled it from a pocket.

Jen took out his to compare: "Looks completely different".

"Still haven't figured out what it's good for".

"Not much these days", Kazu explained. "I was using mine to keep in touch with Impmon, that is before they stopped working. Not much else you can do with them, since we no longer have to card slash".

"Card slash?", Ryan asked.

"Yeah, before we went back to the Digital World, it was the only way our partners could evolve and stuff. You had to slash these game cards. Then Calunon released the Light of Evolution, and our partners could evolve themselves...

"Anyway, could we see your partner sometime?"

"The park seems to be a favorite..."

"Why not right now?", a voice came out of nowhere. Then the anthrofox digimon stepped into view, and stood beside Ryan. They could see he was nearly as tall.

"Cooool!", Kenta and Kazu both said.

"How do you do that?", Kazu asked.

"I hide in shadows... Ryan, there's been another attack. A Tuskmon attacked these two people on the highway".

"Who?", Ruki asked.

"I don't know"

"Another Tamer, I bet", she said.

"Can you describe them?", Jen asked.

"What can I say? It was a kid and I guess his father. He looked older than you do".

"Where did this happen?"

"Kyushu, I believe it's called".

"Ryo, I'd bet on it", Jen said, but Ryan had no idea who this was.

"Asagi-sensei!', Juri called out. "I wasn't expecting..."

"Not another one", she said. "I can see that. Not another word; I don't want to know about it!"

"What the... fuck?", Ryan said, after Ms. Asagi dropped off the papers she was bringing for the continuation of the day's lesson.

"It's a long story", Juri explained.

"I also brought you something", Shadowkitsumon announced, as he showed off Yamaki's hand held. "From Yamaki".

"Ok, then, after school", Takato said. "Let's not waste the rest of our recess".

 **0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

After school let out, Juri and her best friend, Yuki, and Ryan and Shadowkitsumon were playing Hopscotch. Yuki was already familiar with digimon, as she was one of Takato's classmates who had 'been introduced to Guilmon. This was after Juri had asked to see him, who didn't run in terror the way Kenta and Kazu had.

It was Shadowkitsumon's turn and he tossed his marker, hopped down the lay-out, but froze as he was picking it up.

"C'mon, you're holding up the game", Juri was complaining.

"It's coming", he announced.

Ryan had his digivice out:

 _Dokunemon_  
 _Rookie, Virus_  
 _Insect digimon_  
 _His attacks are_  
 _Poison Claw_  
 _Poison Powder_

"Hold your breathe, cover your mouth and nose!", Ryan ordered.

"The wrath of our God descends!", this caterpillar look-alike paused to issue a threat. "Poison Powder!"

"Foxtail Fireball!", Shadowkitsumon retaliated, taking the would be assassin out with one shot.

"What just happened here?', Yuki asked.

"It was after Juri", Ryan explained, "because she was a Tamer who went to the Digital World. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. You just might be putting yourself in danger".


	6. Impmon's revelation

**Impmon's Revelation**

Takato, Ruki, Juri, Jen, Kazu, Kenta, and Ryan were meeting after school in the play ground just opposite the school, in the dinosaur shaped shelter. It was cramped, but private and convenient. This is also where Takato, Kazu, and Kenta had spent many an hour, playing Battle Cards before and after school.

"What have you got for us?", Ryan asked his partner.

"While you were in school, I paid Mr. Yamaki a visit. He lent me his hand-held so's I could download this message Impmon sent".

"Wait a minute", Kazu said, " _you_ know Impmon?"

"But of course. I know all your partners. It's why I came here in the first place. That, and to explain to your Mr. Yamaki, about the Digital World..."

"What about it?", Jen asked.

"I think it best if you see this".

Impmon's face filled the all too tiny screen, forcing everyone to crowd together even more closely.

"If you're seeing this, and you know who you are, and I hope that you are, I'm sure by now that you've discovered your digivices aren't connecting. I apologize for that, but it's an unavoidable necessity.

"At first, everything here seemed normal. Everyone was involved with rebuilding the Digital World, and there was a lot of work to do. At first, everyone was just relieved that the Ancient Enemy, who you knew as the D-Reaper, was gone and no longer a threat. It was afterwards that the trouble began. You have to understand, there was much loss of life, and there is hardly a surviving digimon who didn't lose someone close. My own home, the Violet Zone, was hit especially hard, and there aren't but a few hundred of us impmon left alive.

"It began with the usual whisperings against the Sovereign, and especially Qinglongmon, for keeping us in the dark as to what was happening to our world, the slow but sure deterioration, the sudden denial of our evolutions. We had no idea as to what was causing it, and we received no answers from out Sovereign.

"Then it became known that he could have done something about it, but chose to appease it by stopping all evolution. As you know, this was a really bad idea, and endangered, not one, but two, worlds. He also failed in his duty to warn the Creators – humans – of the possibility of a threat to their world. The Ancient Ones did exactly what Qinglongmon asked of them: they concealed the Light of Evolution, but they also took their own initiave and sent it, along with digimon who wanted to go, to the Material World. Ig they gad not acted as they did, I wouldn't be here telling you this, and you wouldn't be there to hear it. All the Sovereign, all except for Lord Zhuqiaomon, agreed with Qinglongmon's appeasement.

"Needless to say, Lord Zhuqiaomon kept reminding us of the role he played as a self styled defender of the Digital World. Not directly, of course – that would be too obvious – but rather through paid media lackies, funded by means of networks of shell corporations, through astroturf citizen's councils. He created a Praetorian Guard in secret. He, and he alone, took credit for recovering and releasing the Light of Evolution, a partial truth.

"However, he also laid the blame on the Material World as the D-Reaper started out as a Material World application all those many years ago. He put forth the idea that his three co-rulers were conspiring with Yamaki to destroy the Digital World to subjugate digimon to human. He accused the Tamers and our partners as agents of subversion. From partial truths, he created a web of lies that were all too believable.

"When opinion turned against the Sovereign, that's when he struck, catching Qinglongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon by surprise, and deposing them. He proclaimed himself, not just the ruler of the Digital World, but as God himself. At first, most were overjoyed at this. We, unfortunately, were ready for a God to rule over us, considering everything that happened. It didn't take very long until we realized we had, not a God, but the very devil from the deepest, darkest pits of Hell ruling over us.

"Lopmon had returned to the service of his Lord and Master as the last Deva, resuming his duty as guard of the Nondaimon Gate. Though he was never within Zhuqiaomon's Inner Circle, still, he heard certain rumours. He knew what was coming, and he tried to warn us. It was he who was given the assignment to betray us by leading us to the White Palace for a conference between the partners and the Soveriegn. Instead, he warned us, gave us time to plan our escape, which we made in the resulting confusion of the fall of the three Holy Beasts. We had to hack out digital IDs, go underground, if we were to save our lives. This is why your digivices aren't connecting anymore. If we were to attempt to contact you, we would be discovered. I strongly suggest you do the same: go digital dark, stay off computers, avoid cell phones, avoid every form of electronic communication. Every bit of data from the Material World goes through the Digital World, and Zhuqiaomon is looking for you. He intends to eliminate everyone who ever partnered with a digimon.

"I don't know if you will ever make your way to the Digital World, but if you do, always remember the acts of random kindness and senseless beauty used to do here. This will be my first, and last, communique. Take care and stay safe.

"Kazu, love ya, Dude. Always your friend, Impmon"

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?", Ryan asked no one in particular.

Now the Tamers knew, but the news was worse than they expected.

"Our partners aren't coming back any time soon, are they?", Kenta asked.

"I knew he was totally batshit", Jen said, "but to go this far..."

"Why are you telling us this?", Ruki asked.

"I'm trying to save what lives I can", Shadowkitsumon explained. "There's a good chance Yamaki may have no choice: destroy Zhuqiaomon and the Digital World along with it. I hoped to persuade him to let at least some of us live here in the Material World".

"He wouldn't...", Ruki started.

"He may have no choice", Shadowkitsumon said.

 _Chou Park_

It was cleaning day, and Janyu had taken Shuichon to the park. She was romping on a jungle gym as her father looked on. Suddenly, there was another reflection in the reflecting pool.

"Yamaki! What brings you here?"

"I thought I might find you here", he said. "Sorry to talk business on your day off".

This brought on an unpleasant sense of _deja vu_ : it was from this very spot that Shuichon had been "abducted" to the Digital World, right under their noses.

"I need to discuss something, and I don't need anyone knowing what I'm about to propose. This has to stay absolutely confidential, you understand?"

"What's on your mind?"

"I received a most distressing communique from Impmon, and it concerns your son and daughter, as well as the rest of the children. You should have a private talk with your son at the earliest possible convenience. In the mean time, I need to discuss the possibility of your recreating the Ark".

"You're not seriously suggesting..."

"It may not be up to us to decide, but I need to consider every possibility. Hypnos has enough discretionary funds at our disposal, and I intend to invite the Wild Bunch to return to Tokyo. I need to know if it's possible".

"I suppose, but it's not like before. That time, Shaggai weakened the Frontier. The design would have to be different. Besides, who'd pilot it? Impmon left".

"How about your other colleague, Johnny Beckenstein: he could pilot another Ark".

"He's in America"

"Then we invite him here. We need to do this the old fashioned way: by snail mail. No electronic communications of any sort".

"What's this all about?"

"Keeping Zhuqiaomon as far in the dark as possible. We also don't need any bureaucratic interference either".

"I'm gonna play over here!", Shuichon called out.

"That's fine, honey, don't go running off", Janyu called back.

Just then, Yamaki and Janyu noticed a horrific stench.

"Uhhhh... did a sewer..."

"LOOK OUT! PALMON!", it was Shadowkitsumon, Ryan, Takato and Guilmon.

"Die Outworlder who defiled our world. Poison Ivy!"

"NOOOOOO!", Janyu called out as the green tendrils wound around Shuichon, who dropped in a second.

"Pay with your life!", a Ryudamon was also attacking.

"Pyrosphere!", Guilmon took out the palmon.

"Foxtail Fireball!", Shadowkitsumon drove back Ryudamon. Even though a Rookie, this was an extraordinarily powerful Rookie.

"You _dare_ attack an emissary of your God! _You defend this criminal_! You are the _worst_ traitor yet!", Ryudamon raged.

"Dark Sky Horizon!"

"Pyrosphere!"

Both attacks struck at once, but it wasn't enough to take him out, though it seemed to take all the fight out of him. Then Ryudamon reached underneath his armour... "If I fail, I am not worthy of life"

"RUN!", Guilmon called out.

"Oh no you don't!", Shadowkitsumon said as he swept Ryudamon into a shadow and from the scene.

They felt the heat before they heard the explosion. The concussion took them off their feet. They turned to look as a greenish mushroom shaped cloud rose above the tree tops.

"Shadow... kitsumon?", Ryan said.

"SHUICHON!", Janyu ran to his daughter.

"He sacrificed himself...", Yamaki said, "...to save us... I'm... sorry for your loss".

"Shadowkitsumon... no..."

"I am truly touched".

" _Shadowkitsumon!_ You're OK!", Ryan called out.

"You won't be rid of me that easily".

The sirens were already approaching.

"Get the digimon and yourselves out of sight", Yamaki ordered. They weren't about to argue over that.

Yamaki tore off Shuichon's shirt.

"Is she..."

"She's breathing, but barely", Yamaki said.

The first cop on the scene called for medical backup.

"Who are you, and what happened here?"

"I'm her father".

"And you?"

"Friend of the family", Yamaki said.

"What's going on here?", a cop asked.

"We heard these older kids had brought her along to see their home made fireworks. We tried to stop them, but we were too late", Yamaki lied.

"I tried to warn her", Janyu played to Yamaki's lead, "those kids were bad news. You saw what happened. What they did to her".

When the ambulance arrived, Janyu was allowed to ride with his daughter. Yamaki was detained for further questioning. Being that he was a high government official, his story wasn't questioned too closely.

Janyu looked up: "When?", he asked as Yamaki was arriving in the waiting room. "When does it end? If I hadn't tried creating life, none of this would be happening. When is my debt for playing God paid in full? My son... my youngest..."

"Janyu, pull yourself together..."

"You insensitive son of a..."

"You called me that once before, remember?"

Janyu did remember: it was when Yamaki deployed Shaggai to delete that pig Deva, Vikaralymon. That's when Yamaki actually bragged about how he knew better than anyone how to use power, and that he fully intended to delete all digimon, everywhere. He thought his son was about to lose Terriermon. Yamaki would have succeeded were it not for the fact that his son, Koichi, Renamon and Calumon had installed a back door into the system, which Koichi used to make Shaggai attack itself to self destruction.

"If it's anyone's fault, blame me. I have all this high tech at my disposal, and I wasn't able to detect that palmon. Hell, that thing could've been hiding there in the park for days, weeks, even months".

This was true, as palmon were plant digimon who could root themselves, drawing sustenance from soil and sunlight, looking like a flowering plant that you couldn't tell was actually a digimon.

"I couldn't stop it, and neither could you. The Tamers can, but to help _them_ I need _you_ to help _me._ I don't know why your son, your daughter, these other kids, came to find themselves in this situation. We don't have the right to put so much responsibility on them, but that decision was taken out of our hands a long time ago, and all that remains for us is to back them to the best of our abilities".

Yamaki always knew to say what Janyu needed to hear. He could use Yamaki's sense of cool detachment right about now, with a good dose of Terriermon's optimism on the side.

"How is she?", Janyu asked as soon as the doctor entered the room.

"She'll be fine. I'd like to keep her here for observation just to make sure. It's fortunate that palmon venom was intended for digimon, not humans, and that those other digimon acted as quickly as they did.

Yamaki took the doctor aside, as he flashed his official ID: "I'd greatly appreciate it if no word of digimon gets out. It's a matter of national security".

"The patient is out of the woods, and as for the rest, I couldn't care less. No one will hear anything from me. I have enough of my own problems".

 _Reporting from the scene of the explosion in Chou Park earlier this afternoon. Youngsters playing with home made fireworks or explosives set off the blast that rocked the area. Tragically, a seven year old girl lost her life, name withheld until the next of kin can be notified. If nothing else, this should impress on our younger viewers and their parents that handling fireworks is best left in the hands of the professionals._

 _On to other news..._

Ryan smiled to himself, knowing that Yamaki and Hypnos were on the job.

 _Hypnos: Temporary HQ_

The next morning, Chief Yamaki got the call he was expecting, and dreading. He was in the conference room to take the audio-visual communication from the bureaucrat overseeing the operation of Hypnos.

"Chief Yamaki, this is in reference to a rash of some strange and inexplicable events these past few days, in and around Shinjuku. An explosion in a residential neighborhood - the same neighborhood where Makino lives, and now another explosion in the same park these Tamers are known to use as their meeting place".

"There is no evidence of any incursions. That explosion had nothing to do with the Makino girl, who wasn't even home at the time. The cause was traced to a propane leak from a barbecue when the owner forget to disconnect the gas line. The gas leaked into a closed garage and somehow ignited. There was no one home at the time, and no threat to life. It was just an accident that could have become a tragedy. I assume that, from now on, the owner will make certain he disconnects the gas when he puts the grill away.

"As for the explosion in Chou Park, that was kids playing with explosives. This time, we weren't so fortunate, and a child died in the explosion. I'm sure the kids didn't do this intentionally, but they also failed to consider how unstable some pyrotechnic mixtures can be. Hell, when I was a kid, I experimented with a lot of things I now know better to avoid. We all have. You don't need to invoke digimon to explain this".

"I find it a little too coincidental that these seemingly random events all just happen to occur in areas closely associated with these kids. I find it curious, this lack of curiosity on your part".

"I see no justification..."

"Then how do you explain the attack on Ryo Akiyama and his father? The appearance of that dinosaur, the subsequent appearance of that black fox, and the battle they fought right there in the street in broad daylight. Not even Hypnos could cover that up. And what of that fox? None of the children had a digimon that looked like that. Where did it come from unless it materialized, and we were assured that no more Wild Ones would be crossing over".

"This was an isolated incident directed at one specific individual, That makes it a matter of concern for law enforcement, not national security. As for what these people claim to have seen, all I can say is that it had to be Renamon. We all know just how unreliable eye witness accounts can be, how multiple witnesses to the same event can tell wildly diverging stories".

"So you're claiming they're all lying?"

"I didn't say that; I said they were mistaken about what they saw, tricks of the light, misremembering after the fact of being shocked by seeing something wildly out of their every day experiences".

"Your sympathies are well known, Chief Yamaki"

"Hypnos has been monitoring some unusual activity within the Digital World, this is true, but it doesn't appear to be having any impact on the normal functioning of the networks, or on the real world. We're keeping the situation under surveillance, of course. That's all we can do. If you like, I can have the data we've recorded examined again to see if we missed something..."

"Stalling for time, I suspect..."

"If you're accusing me of something, then come out with it".

"Alright then: I don't trust you. I think you're perfectly capable of covering for these digimon. You've demonstrated that by your interventions to get awards for the kids, and full citizenship for those digimon who stayed behind. Your actions speak loud and clear, Chief Yamaki. I also think you're perfectly willing to send those children, those. Tamers, to do your job for you. Six months ago you were the 'hero of the day'. As far as I'm concerned, you are an incompetent who got extremely lucky: if Shaggai had worked right the first time: no D-Reaper, no 'Wild Ones', and no Devas running amok, causing widespread destruction. It was sheer luck that there weren't any casualties. You built up a lot of political capital, but I must warn you: your 'account' is dangerously close to being overdrawn. Am I making myself perfectly clear here, Chief Yamaki?"

"Perfectly".

"You flaming ass", he began to say to himself after breaking the connection.

"If that's the way they want to play it", Yamaki thought to himself. He had learned the hard way the nature of politics. He had been set up as the fall guy who would be stuck with all the blame. The first time he deployed Shaggai, it was on a "trial" basis, a "test run". The politicians even told him that he didn't require their approval for testing any new programs or equipment. He didn't see it coming: they were setting up their plausible deniability, their CYA. He didn't recognize that he would take all the blame. That's exactly what happened: Shaggai screwed up.

He watched the reports: how his so-called "friends" looked the cameras in the eye, and lied about everything. Shaggai, and who had approved the project, the appearance of the pig-Deva that had devastated several blocks right near the park, the failure of Shaggai that nearly brought down the entire Frontier, the convening of a special investigatory committee in the Diet - all of it, laid at Yamaki's doorstep. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Yamaki was out, and every one of his so-called "friends" in government pretended they knew nothing; not a single one spoke up on his behalf, or upheld his honour. The only things that saved his career was that his replacement at Hypnos was the true incompetent, and he was loathed by the other personnel from the get-go. He could not resist playing with Shaggai, even though he knew almost nothing about it.

If Yamaki had not seen the green lights projecting from the top of the old Hypnos building, his replacement would have sent at the very least Japan back to the 1950s, if not the world. Yamaki arrived in time to shut Shaggai down minutes before it destroyed, not only the Digital World, but the entire Internet and everything that depended on it. And the fact that these same politicians who had forced Yamaki out came that close to being tagged child murderers forever. Yamaki saved a lot of political careers, and was given pretty much free reign to handle the D-reaper problem. He also came away with the resolve to never be played like that again. He also knew whom he could trust, and whom he could not. There was one loose end that needed clearing up: deleting all records of the arrival of Shadowkitsumon from the security files. He knew that calling the Tamers was out of the question, as were any personal visits. He wouldn't put it past these political idiots not to order dome sort of surveillance. As luck would have it, there was another way: Reika Ohtori. He took out a sheet of stationery, but he didn't use a word processor: he wrote it the old fashioned way: with a pen. That way, there would be no digital trail. He sealed his missive in an envelope.

"Reika?", he caught up with his operator at the shift change.

"Chief?"

"You still visit the Matsuda bakery?"

"Just about every morning before work".

"Good. I need you to visit tomorrow morning and drop this off", as he handed over the envelope. "See that Takato gets it. It's important, and don't say a word of this to anyone".

"Sounds all cloak and dagger. Sure, I'll do it".

"I owe you one".


	7. Search for the Portal

**Search for the Portal**

 _The Matsuda Bakery_

"Hey, Takato, message for you", Takehiro announced as he arrived from school.

"Who?"

"Came this morning, from Yamaki. What could he want?"

"Dunnow till I see it", he said as he took it.

"Be sure to do your homework", His mother, Yoshi, reminded. "You don't want to be stuck in fifth grade forever".

"C'mon , Ma, you know I've had all this before".

"I don't want you getting any bad habits".

"Maaaa!"

"Homework, now!"

He went on up to his bedroom. He sat at his desk, slit open the envelope. The contents turned his blood to ice water. Homework was the absolute _last_ thing on his mind.

"Something wrong?", Guilmon asked.

"Very. Get to our friends, Tell them to meet up at your old shed".

"Why not just call them?"

"Can't, no more cell phones or other electronics. It's how Zhuqiaomon tracks us".

 _Chou Park: Guilmon's Shed_

"Why did you insist we come here on such short notice?", Jen was complaining. "I had a helluva time getting away. Shuichon is coming home".

"It's from Yamaki", Takato said as he showed the letter.

 _To the Tamers:_

 _The political situation is rapidly becoming untenable. I don't know how much longer I can hold off. These latest incursions that make it obvious that Zhuqiaomon fully intends to carry out the threats he's already made. I don't know how much longer we have, but I expect that I will be ordered to deploy Shaggai any day now. If I refuse, it will do no good, as they'll just get someone else to do it, and there won't be any lack of those willing to follow orders. We have already seen how devastating those Deva were, and there are no politicians who want to see something like that occur again._

 _Whatever you do, do not use any electronic communications from now on. This is how Zhuqiaomon tracks you since all data travels through the Digital World, in case you haven't figured this out by now._

 _Now, I'm not suggesting anything, understand. However, the only thing that could possibly prevent the deployment of Shaggai would be the presence of children in the Digital World. No politician would ever want to become complicit in murder, especially of children._

 _Take care, Mitsou Yamaki_

"He can't..."

"He wouldn't..."

"Our partners..."

"He may not have any choice", Jen said. "If he doesn't, then someone else will".

"But that's... _genocide!"_ , Ruki complained.

"That won't be how they see it"

"But they saved us from the D-Reaper".

"That was six months ago, and people have very short memories".

"Then we go!", Takato declared.

"Go... where?", Ryan asked.

"To the Digital World, where else?"

"But... how?", Ruki asked.

"We find a way", Takato insisted.

"What do we know about these digital gates?", Jen asked. He didn't wait for an answer: "They always appear in dark places. That one we took was right here, below the shed..."

"That one Catsuramon send for me was in a flood diversion tunnel", Ruki agreed. "And there was that weird anomaly that nearly got Guilmon. That was also in a tunnel".

"Not always", Kazu reminded, "didn't you say that the one that took your sister appeared in daylight?"

"Yes, but father and Yamaki didn't see it until it was too late. The last time, Renamon didn't bother looking until after nightfall".

"What about it?", Ryan asked. "Maybe it's still there?"

"I doubt that..."

"Well, I'm gonna check it out", as he headed for Guilmon's old excavation.

"Just be careful down there. I don't know what condition it'll be in after all this while", Takato reminded.

Ryan saw Takato was right: erosion had taken its inevitable toll. The passage was dangerous. He looked down into the depths of the pit. He saw something, maybe... He decided it was just a reflection. A pebble dropped in returned a splash, and the reflection rippled.

"Well?", Kazu asked.

He shook his head as he brushed away the dirt from his hands and knees: "Nothing but stagnant water down there".

"I knew it couldn't be that easy", Ruki said.

"So what now?", Ryan asked.

"We look, that's what..."

"The 'rents aren't gonna like this", Ryan reminded.

"It's worth a grounding", Takato reminded. "If we can't find one, that's one thing. Do you just want to give up? Let then destroy the Digital World? Can you live with that? I, for one, can't. So what do you say? Meet up here after dark".

"I think it should be those of us with partners", Ruki said.

"How do you figure that?", Kazu asked, "little Miss High and Mighty".

"I agree", Ryan spoke up. "Think about it: who will protect you? You know that this is what Zhuqiaomon fears: that we'll find a portal and come after him. These attacks are getting worse, and you can't get more open than attacking someone on a busy highway. Then we had an actual suicide bomber, and I thought he got Shadowkitsumon, and he _damn_ near took out Shuichon!"

"But there's just you, Takato, and the Digimon Queen. Having more eyes on the job..."

"But our digimon can also sense portals before we actually see them", Takato reminded. "Guilmon knew it was there before we ever saw it".

"You could be our back-up. You can be sure of one thing: our 'rents ain't gonna like the idea of our being out after dark, especially on a school night. I don't know if I'll be able to come. You don't know Granma – I can never put one over on her".

 _East Shinjuku: Ruki's Home_

"Mom... Granma..."

"You're going back there", Seiko answered right away.

"How..."

"I've known ever since Lutramon told us about the attack, that you would be returning to the Digital World".

"I can't say I like the idea", Rumiko added. "I know you all too well, Ruki, and ever since you finally told us about being a Tamer, about your other friends... I wish you could have a normal life, just like other kids, no worries, no responsibilities, but I can't fool myself. I always suspected... it was just a question of when".

"Then it's OK?"

"No, Ruki, it's _far_ from OK. It was _never_ OK. You think I like seeing you put yourself into such danger? You think it's OK, your taking on responsibilities that some adults would be hard pressed to accept?"

 _West Shinjuku: Matsuda Bakery_

"No, Takato! Absolutely not!", Yoshi, his mother, complained.

"I thought you understood?"

"Understand what?! You survived a great danger, and now you're telling me it's starting all over again?!"

"If we don't, then..."

"We could lose the entire Digital World", Guilmon finished that thought.

"And what would _you_ care?! You don't even belong there! You told us Takato created you".

"I'm still a digimon"

"I don't care! All I care about is my son!"

"We're _already_ in danger, Zhuqiaimon..."

"Let the government handle it! Like they should have from the beginning!"

"Just let them have their 'Final Solution', no more digimon..."

"Takato's right", his father said. "After all, he's going to have to spend the rest of his life, living with whatever decision he makes... or we make for him. I don't pretend to like it, not now, and not then. I said at the time that he has to do his duty as he sees it. I still stand by that. I'm sure he'll be fine. Let him go, besides, there's no guarantee they'll even find one of those portals".

 _Chou Park: Guilmon's Shed_

The Tamers and their partners assembled to begin their search.

"Everyone made it, I see", Takato said.

"Mom and Gran understand", Ruki said.

"Mine were less than ecstatic to say the least", Takato replied. "They know it's something I have to do".

"You, Ryan?", Ruki asked.

"I snuck out".

"They're not gonna like that".

There was an unexpected drop-in:

"Koichi! Renamon! I didn't think..."

"Renamon Nova can get by for one night", Koichi explained. "My folks'll take care of her".

"You haven't met Ryan and his partner, Shadowkitusmon yet".

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure... Koichi Lonnegan and my partner Renamon".

"Only by hear-say... Renamon Nova?", Ryan asked.

"We're mated", Koichi explained. "Our daughter was the first, and so far, only digimon born here in the Material World".

"I didn't think that was possible".

"That's the Digital World ferya: full of surprises. I never expected a new Tamer either... You're American too?"

"From Kettering, outside Dayton... I don't suppose you heard of it?"

"Kettering: no; Dayton: yes"

"You?"

"I'm a Navy brat, and we've been on the move a lot. Last address was San Diego".

"Let's say we get to it", Ruki suggested.

"That new flood diversion tunnel, where we used to hide Growlmon", Takato suggested. The main entrance was near the park, and they discovered that security still wasn't locking that side entrance.

"Better not", Takato said as Ruki took down a map pinned to a cork board.

"Our need is greater", she said, "they can always get a new map".

Ruki and Lutramon took the main tunnel. Not much had changed, since rebuilding Shinjuku was a higher priority.

"It was right about here", Ruki was explaining, "where that anomaly appeared and almost deleted Guilmon. Sense anything?"

"No, nothing, I'm afraid".

"I knew it couldn't be that easy"

They pressed on.

"How far does this go?", Lutramon asked.

"Takato told me once it'll go all the way into the next district over. For now, it goes as far as the Ome Highway, so it's about half completed".

"I think I see something", Lutramon pointed out as they were approaching an intersection.

"I think you're right!", Ruki agreed.

There seemed to be a shimmering up ahead. Ruki ran, with Lutramon following. Could this be...

"Takato, Guilmon, it's just you", Ruki said, disappointed. The light was simply Takato's Maglite, not a digital portal.

"We're happy to see you too", Takato said sarcastically.

"I thought I saw a portal", Ruki explained. "You find anything?"

"Nothing", Takato and Guilmon confirmed.

"Not even a sense?"

"I'd know if there were", Guilmon confirmed.

"I wonder how the others are making out?"

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Ryan's digivice alerted.

"It's coming!", Shadowkitsumon called out at the same time. The tunnel ahead of them was already filled with that "smoke". This time, not one, but two figures appeared out of it:

 _Unimon_

 _Mythical Animal Digimon  
Champion, Vaccine  
Attacks are Holy Shot and  
Com Thrust_

"I'll get the Outworlder, you get the traitor!', one called to the other.

"Holy Shot!"

"Dark Sky Horizon!"

The green sphere the Unimon barfed up, and the wave of dark energy collided with a terrific bang, as they neutralized each other.

"Foxtail Fireball!", Shadowkitsumon fired at the other one, driving him away from Ryan.

"Hell do we do!", Ryan called out.

"Dark Sky Horizon!", Shadowkitsumon attacked again.

"Run! Save yourself! Forget about me!", Shadowkitusmon called out.

"What do I do with this goddamn thing?", Ryan asked himself as he looked over his digivice. There had to be something... "Why didn't this come with a f'kin manual?!", he said to himself.

"Holy Shot!", he barely ducked into a side runnel in time to avoid that.

To the Unimon, it looked like he'd gotten Ryan, but he wouldn't be fooled for long.

 _Shadowkitsumon evolve! …_

… **LEPPAMON!**

This at least evened things up a bit.

"Razor Wind!", at least he could do some damage. It also helped that his tail blade could act in a semi-autonomous manner, as one Unimon discovered as he tried to sneak up behind.

Ryan looked over the digivice, noticing a red key below the key pad. He had no idea what that did, but gave it a try. This set off an emergency beacon that showed up as alerts on the other Tamers' digivices.

Leppamon ran up the side of the circular tunnel, dropping onto one Unimon's back. His fangs tore into the larger Champion's neck.

"Get it off!"

Leppamon found himself kicked in the side by one of the Unimon, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Now you meddling Outworlder, feel the wrath of the God of Digimon!"

"Holy Shot!"

"NOOOOO!", Leppamon called out as he leaped mightily, landing in front of Ryan just as the attack was about to strike. Ryan was fortunate that this Unimon paused to issue his threat.

Leppamon roared out in agony as he absorbed the attack. A semi-conscious Shadowkitsumon flopped to the floor.

"Guilmon! C'mon, we're the closest!", Takato called out. The alert from Ryan's digivice gave their location, as well as the location of every digivice nearby. He used the direction finder to make his way through the maze-like tunnels.

"There!", Takato called out.

 _Guilmon evolve! …_

… **GROWLMON!**

"Exhaust Flame!", he attacked, catching one Unimon unaware.

"You leave our friend alone!", Takato threatened.

"Takato!"

"Ruki!"

 _Lutramon evolve! …_

… **WOLVERMON!**

"Take these jackasses down!"

"Exhaust Flame!"

"Frost Lightening"

The two Unimon burst into data.

"Shadowkitsumon?", Ryan asked as he helped his partner to his feet.

"I'm a little shaky, but otherwise, OK"

"That's the second time you took a hit for me. That's getting to be a habit with you".

"Because I'm your partner".

"Talk about it later, for now, let's get out of here!", Ruki called out.

 _Chou Park: Guilmon's Shed_

"That didn't work out so swell", Ruki was saying.

"We didn't find anything", Renamon announced. "Not a hint of a portal anywhere we searched".

"We've joined the gang", Ryan was saying. "We were attacked by two of Zhuqiaomon's assassins. He knows".

"He wasn't gonna stay in the dark forever", Koichi reminded. "Zhuqiaomon's insane, not stupid. From now on, I'd be especially careful, and that goes for you, too, Shadowkitsumon. Now more than ever, keep a look out for your partner".

"You don't need to remind me of my duty, but you're right nonetheless".

"So what do we do now?", Ruki asked.

"We try again,, and we keep trying", Takato said. "Until we either find it, or Shaggai destroys the Digital World".

 _West Shinjuku: Kaminsky Residence_

"What is the meaning of this!", Ryan's father was waiting up. "Going off in the middle of the night!"

Ryan knew that he'd best be very careful with what he said next. His partnership depended on it.

"My fiends, they needed me".

"They did, did they? If Takato and Ruki told you to..."

"...jump off a bridge would you do it?", Ryan finished that thought. He'd heard it often enough.

"Sass and backtalk isn't doing you any good, young man. You know the rules of this family?"

"No going out on school nights; in by 9:00PM on weekends".

"What night is it?"

"School night"

"And what time it it now?"

"I dunnow..."

"Damn near three in the morning!"

"I didn't think..."

"That's right: you didn't think. Does this have anything to do with those digimon?"

"No, Dad", he lied.

"Then why did you do it?"

Ryan said nothing.

"Well?"

He still said nothing.

"You come with me right now!", his father threatened, as he dragged/led him to his bedroom.

"Take off your belt", Richard demanded.

"Give it to me".

"Drop your pants and bend over the bed".

His father bared his ass, and whipped him with his own belt. It was the second time he'd received a bare ass whipping. The first was two years ago. Ryan had found a tin of aluminum powder in the garage. He mixed it with potassium chlorate from his chemistry set and sulphur power his mother kept in the medicine cabinet. When mixed, poured into a cardboard tube that was buried upright in the back yard, the resulting explosion when ignited was much more than he expected.

"You go to bed, and not another peep out of you. You will get up on time, go to school, come home and do your homework, and I don't care how tired you are. Oh, and the park is off-limits until further notice. Have I made myself clear?"

Shadowkitsumon joined him in bed, and Ryan squeezed his hand while making the "hush" gesture. Shadowkitsumon would have to wait to ask about what he'd seen. He would have done something about it, but Ryan had already explained why he couldn't interfere with his parents.

 _Yodobashi Elementary_

"So how'd it go?", Ruki asked Ryan.

"Between the attack of two Unimon, the bare ass belt whippin', and that we may lose the Digital World, everything's just f'kin peachy"

"You were punished?", she asked, recalling her own asswhipping that sent her running to Catsuramon.

"Yeah, but what else could I do? So far, my old man thinks Shadowkitsumon is a talking pet and a playmate. It was fine by him, at least having one friend here in a strange place where I know no one and no one knows me. If he knew about the attacks, if he knew about Zhuqiaomon, he'd put me on the first flight back to the 'States, and I'd never see Shadowkitsumon again. I told him I snuck out to goof with 'friends from school' (finger quotes) in the park. I didn't mention any names, and I hope he doesn't call your parents... who knows what they'd say?"

"You cry?", Ruki asked.

"No", Ryan said.

"You should'a cried. It softens 'em up", Ruki said.

"Only if you're a girl".

"Still worth a try".

"I can't go tonight, so someone else will have to go with Shadowkitsumon".


	8. Back to the Digital World

**Back to the Digital World**

 _Hypnos: Temporary HQ_

"With all due respect. Mr. Cabinet Secretary, Hypnos has made no progress with Shaggai. As you know by now, this project was authorized temporarily for testing purposes only. It was my decision that no further development be done".

"Chief Yamaki, explain yourself: how do you justify calling off the development of the only means we have to defend ourselves against these digimon?'

"Defend ourselves against whom? The digimon have proved themselves our allies..."

"If you're referring to the D-Reaper, it was expedient for the digimon to work with us. Need I remind you: _they_ threatened _us_. They waged war against us by attacking with those Devas. And now, they have clearly broken the agreement we had with the Digimon Sovereign that there would be no more transits until proper, legal immigration was worked out. Not only are they coming here, they are attacking our citizens. How could you be so positively naïve, Chief Yamaki?"

"According to our intelligence, the incursion was not approved by the Sovereign, but was the doing of one individual: Zhuqiaomon who acted alone. Need I remind you that the partners are countering this invasion. We are dealing with one individual here..."

"The other three Sovereign don't seem to be able to take care of their rogue colleague. Either they are incompetent, are unable, or unwilling to do anything about one of their own. That makes it our business. Therefore, I am ordering you to deploy Shaggai..."

"And what of the digimon still here? Do we hunt them down too?"

"No, of course not. They have shown they can live here peaceably, they're not the threat that needs to be eradicated. How many times are you going to stand by and watch Tokyo be destroyed?"

"Yes, there has been collateral damage..."

"Have you any idea how much this is costing insurance companies? Do you have any idea how much it costs the taxpayers to clean up the messes they make? You told us that deploying Shaggai would only disrupt the 'Net for a little while. Therefore, I am ordering you to deploy Shaggai at once".

"Mr. Cabinet Secretary, need I remind you of what happened the last time Shaggai was deployed? It nearly wiped out the entire 'Net for East Asia, maybe even world wide. That is why I am still Chief of Hypnos, if you will recall.

"My short-lived predecessor did not realize that there was something severely wrong with the program. This is a big part of my decision to discontinue work on it: something corrupted the program, or there is some sort of hidden bug in the works. I decided it was too dangerous".

"I find this hard to believe. I think you know exactly what went wrong with Shaggai, and I think you've known for a long time now. I may not know much, but I understand programmers: you'd fix that bug even if you had no need to, just to solve the puzzle".

"I'll need two weeks, at least, to run the necessary tests..."

"You have three days, then you deploy Shaggai, or I'll get someone who will. I went way out on a limb to get you the approval on a trial basis in the first place for a project _you_ insisted was vital to national security. Now I must insist on a return for my investment. Am I making myself clear here?"

"Yes, Sir, perfectly clear".

 _Yodobashi Elementary_

"Latest from Yamaki", Takato announced. "It's just as we feared".

"They can't!", Ruki complained.

"Looks like they can", Jen pointed out. "They're not giving him a choice. I already said as much".

"Then we have to find it! Tonight!", Ruki announced.

"I can't go", Ryan pointed out.

"I'll go with Shadowkitsumon", Jen volunteered. "Trade?", as he offered his digivice.

"Let me know if you find it", Ryan agreed. "If you find a way, well then, _f_ _iat_ _accompli_ , We'll join you in the Digital World".

"I still think we should tell our parents", Juri said.

"Like you did?", Kazu said.

The last time they went to the Digital World, Juri was the only Tamer who didn't tell her parents, not even to leave so much as a note. At that time, she and her father, and her step-mom, weren't getting along so swell. Juri resented her father's new wife as an interloper, and her father resented her for that. He actually told Megumi that if such a selfish daughter could make her way to the Digital World by herself, she could make her way to Matsumoto by herself.

"You can be a real asshole, sometimes", Ruki replied.

"Break it up and move along", Mr. Mori told them. "You don't want to be late for homeroom".

Not much school work got done that day, and Takato was more careful this time about giving Asagi-sensei the appearance of paying attention. He didn't need to lose any time writing yet another letter of apology.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"I'm home!", Ryan announced.

"Glad to see you came straight home. I guess last night made an impression on you", his father said.

"I miss going to the park, when do you suppose..."

"I haven't decided just yet. Show me you take our rules seriously, and the sooner your grounding ends... By the way, Shadowkitsumon's been making himself scarce lately".

"He does have a life of his own".

"Upstairs, do your homework".

 _Chou Park: Guilmon's Shed_

Takato and the others were deciding on how to split up for tonight's search. It was another long night, and Ryan slept alone.

Takato decided it must have been around 9:00AM. He'd spent the night crawling through more tunnels and smaller drainage outlets, and meeting enough rats to last him a lifetime.

"Guilmon, I'm sorry, but it looks like I've failed you... and all digimon. I guess it was never there".

"I know you tried your best, and I still believe in you".

"Yeah, but Yamaki's gonna have to activate Shaggai – or someone will".

"If it happens, it happens. But it hasn't happened yet".

"I don't have any more ideas. I was sure that if there was one it'd be down there, somewhere,".

They were walking through the park, coming up on the trail that led to Guilmon's shed when he heard it: a high pitched chittering. Not since the last time he was in the Digital World... He didn't see the digignome soaring above the trees.

"I sense it!", Guilmon called out.

Takato ran after Guilmon, and caught up with him at the shed.

"See?", Guilmon said.

There, in the depths of Guilmon's excavations, Takato saw the unmistakable scintillation of a digital portal. The fatigue, the sore feet, the scraped hands and knees, all were forgotten.

"Always the last place you look".

"Right where it all began the last time", Guilmon said. "It's strangely appropriate".

"Yeah, it sure is. C'mon! We have to tell the others".

"Mom! Dad!" Takato announced as he entered the bakery through the front door. "I found it!", he announced to perplexed customers.

His parents didn't have to ask what "it" was.

"Been a long night", his father said, "you get some shut-eye".

 _West Shinjuku: The Kaminsky Residence_

"Ryan! Shadowkitsumon! Why aren't you in school?!", his grandmother asked.

"We're ditching the rest of the day", Ryan answered. "Something's come up".

"You'd better have a good explanation..."

"We do", Ryan began. "This morning, Takato and Guilmon found a portal to the Digital World. We'll be leaving at 6:00".

"Digital World? Leaving? Just you wait until your father gets home!", she threatened.

"Good idea, he should hear it from us".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Sneaking out at night, now cutting school", his father reprimanded, _"Idon'tknwwhat'sgottenintoyou!"_

He began to take off his belt.

"I can't let you do that, not this time", Shadowkitsumon said as he grabbed his wrist.

"Get your damn paws off me!"

"Not until you listen to what we have to say!"

"Dad, we have to go to the Digital World", Ryan began to explain. "For two reasons: we need to keep Hypnos from destroying the Digital World, and we have to stop this nasty digimon: Zhuqiaomon".

"You're not going anywhere but up to your room, and when I get done with you, you won't sit down for a week!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry to disturb you", Koichi and Renamon pushed their way through the door.

"Who're you?!"

"Koichi Lonnegan and my partner and lover Renamon. Sorry to interrupt your pleasant family discussion..."

"Get the _HELL_ out of my house!"

"Not until you hear"

"Hear what?!"

"Your son, us Tamers, we are all in serious danger, and that does include Ryan. Not only has Zhuqiaomon, one of the Holy Beasts, taken over as the sole dictator of the Digital World, but he has declared himself 'God' (finger quotes). He greatly resents human existence, and that humans ever set foot in the Digital World.

"He has sent assassins to eliminate the Tamers and our partners. He made two attempts on the life of a seven year old girl: Shuichon Lee: Jenyra's little sister. He attacked Takato, Ryo Akiyama, Ruki Makino, Jenyra, Juri Katou, and now your son Ryan, two nights ago in the flood diversion tunnels..."

"Convince me he's in danger and I'll see him on the first flight to the 'States".

"What makes you think that flight would ever reach its destination?"

"Hell're you talkin' about?"

"Think of it: how would you make that reservation, pay for the ticket, arrange to have the airline escort Ryan? All of that would be done electronically, wouldn't it?"

"So?"

"Every last bit of date generated here in the Material World passes through the Digital World. As soon as you book Ryan on that flight, Zhuqiaomon will know all about it. He could hack the airliner's on-board systems, send it off course, or cause a crash. He could send flighted digimon like Airdramon to attack it. Pteramon are virtual living fighter jets, and shooting down an airliner would be nothing. Zhuqiaomon has little regard for human life, seeing humans as little more than slaves to serve digimons' eternal evolution, and, Sir, those are his very words, broadcast all over Japan. It would mean little to him to send your son and 200 other innocent passengers straight to the bottom of the Pacific.

"For all we know, he's already done just that. That missing Malaysian airliner that disappeared without a trace? There were a lot of high tech heavy hitters on board that flight. Just the sort of expertise Zhuqiaomon would like to eliminate, along with Mr. Yamaki, who would have been assassinated by a suicide bomber, but for Shadowkitsumon's fast thinking and timely intervention. If you sent Ryan back, all you will be doing is signing his death warrant. Is this something you want on your conscience?

"I know this is a bitter pill to swallow, but you can't protect your son. Only we, the Tamers, can do that. So long as he remains here, he is a sitting duck, and it's only a question of time until one or more of Zhuqiaomon's assassins are successful. And he's getting more and more desperate, and less careful. He tried to do this carefully, leaving no trace, but he didn't count on our partners who remained. He attacked Ryo on a busy highway, in broad daylight. He would be safer in the Digital World, and, quite frankly, so would you. Since the digimon familial system is completely different, Zhuqiaomon doesn't understand about parents and their children. He may be crazy as a loon, but he isn't stupid, and he will figure it out. If he can't get to us Tamers, he may very well decide to go after our families".

"Please, Mr. Kaminsky, believe him", Renamon said. "I know it's a lot to take in all at once, but we only want what's best for Ryan, and all our friends".

"When Ryan brought Shadowkitsumon home for the first time, I didn't object. He was a lonely boy in a strange place... he at least had one friend. When that digi... thingie appeared and he said he was a Tamer, I didn't like it, but I didn't object. I didn't think there'd be anything like that D-reaper... Now you're telling me you're leading my son into some dangerous situation, and you ask me if it's alright?!

"It damn well is _not_ alright! How _dare_ you come into my home and tell me that! Let the authorities handle it! Leave my son out of it! This doesn't concern us!"

"The authorities – as you say – have a system called 'Shaggai' that could destroy the entire Digital World and every digimon living there, as well as the Ancient Ones", Shadowkitsumon told him.

"Then let them use it!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with and neither do they. The history of the Digital World is plagued with feckless autocrats like Lucemon, Wannabe tyrants like Cherubimon; King Yggdrasil who thought he could play God with our lives and our world, and now Zhuqiaomon. He is quite insane, unlike the others I mentioned. They were bad enough, but none of them were out of their minds. He craves absolute power, and if he can't have it, he would see the Digital World destroyed completely.

"What do you suppose he will do once Shaggai is deployed? Do you think he is just going to go silent into that good night? I can assure you: he will not. The sum total of his life force, that of the Digital World, focused here on Tokyo, will make a thermonuclear weapon look like a fire cracker in comparison. His rage against the dying of the light will cost _millions_ their lives, including you, your family, and your son. Think of the repercussions. Financial markets will collapse across the Material World; currency will become worthless overnight. Think of the environmental disaster that will occur once all of the dust that was once Tokyo gets into the atmosphere. You know what "nuclear winter" means, don't you?

"Your world is on the brink of a disaster the likes of which you can't even imagine, and you don't even know it. Only we, the partners and the Tamers know what's at stake here".

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, Sir, we're not", Koichi told him. "We're trying to impress on you the gravity of your situation. When I tell you that the Tamers are the only ones who can do this, it's the straight up truth. And when I speak of Tamers, that includes Ryan. Mr. Yamaki knows this better than anyone else in the government, and that includes the Home Secretary, and the Prime Minister himself. Why do you think he hasn't _already_ deployed Shaggai?"

"Why my son? How could you do this to us?", Richard asked of Shadowkitsumon. "I invited you into our home..."

"I hoped to materialize where no one would see, but I miscalculated, and Ryan saw. He wasn't afraid of me, and he rescued me. As for why he became my Tamer, I don't know".

"It was the same for all of us", Koichi explained. "Takato simply drew a new character for Digimon Battle Cards because he was getting a little bored with the game, and a lot tired of losing to Kazu all the time. That Guilmon would actually appear was the _farthest_ thing from his mind. You don't think he's the only kid who did that? Jenyra Lee felt sorry for hurting Terriermon, whom he knew only as a game character. You don't think he's the only gamer to identify a bit too much with a game character? Renamon could have landed on any roof top, but she landed on mine. Shuichon, Jen's little sister, was actually transported to the Digital World for the express purpose of partnering with the Deva Antiramon. She never had any desire to join her big brother as a Tamer. Hell, she didn't even know that Terriermon wasn't just a plushie she and her brother played with all the time.

"Still, none of that explains becoming Tamers. That was the doing of the digignomes, and we have no idea what they're thinking, and no way to find out. For wherever reason, they chose Ryan for this role, and now he's in all the way, for better or worse. All that remains is he needs all the help he can get: from his fellow Tamers, our partners, Mr, Yamaki, and especially you: his father".

"Let him go".

"Mother!", Richard said to Kimberley.

"Can you tell me, in all honesty, that what they're saying isn't true? If you can , then I will agree: Ryan doesn't go. Wasn't it you who always said Ryan needs to be more responsible? Isn't that what he's doing right now?"

"Know this: I will defend my partner with my life", Shadowkitsumon told them.

"I always knew you were Ryan's guardian angel".

 _Chou Park: Guilmon's Shed_

"Where is he?', Ruki was complaining. "He's the one who insisted we meet up at six".

"I believe this belongs to you", Jen and Ryan exchanged digivices.

"Hey guys!", Takato called out. "Made it!"

"Just barely", Ruki reminded.

"I had to go back", as he indicated the old yellow goggles that were no longer useful as swimming goggles. "For luck".

"At least you didn't bring some stupid banner this time".

"So what's it like?", Ryan asked.

"One way to find out", Kazu said.

Takato wasn't the only late arrival.

"Mr. Yamaki!", Takato called out.

"So you're Ryan?', he asked.

"That's me... So you're the one Shadowkitsumon's always talking about? Are you coming too?"

"I came to give you this", he said, as he handed Takato something. "It's a little something I've been working on: a new comm. This one will work everywhere in the Digital World, and I've made certain it's untraceable. You can stay in touch with me, and I'll relay your messages to your parents".

"It's much appreciated. That, and everything you tried to do for us".

"Make sure you come back safe", he said. "That's all the thanks I need, or want". With that, he took off.

"Just be careful down there", Takato said. "One more good downpour, and the whole thing'll collapse".

"After you, m'dear", Ryo said to Ruki.

"So I'll be buried in the cave-in instead of you?", she shot back sarcastically.

"What can I say? Ladies first. I'm nothing if not a gentleman".

They could see that Takato wasn't exaggerating. Every movement brought down clumps of earth. The passage grew tight, as part of the ceiling had slumped. Ryan was surprised the whole thing hadn't come down yet, but knew it wasn't going to last much longer.

The digital portal was still there: a shimmering wall of light that looked bright only in comparison to the darkness of Guilmon's bore. It seemed to have no source, though it filled the entirety of the passage, and seemed to have a 3-D quality that made it look as though it receded into the distance.

They had to go through on hands and knees, but once inside, they could stand. It looked like walking on a perfectly transparent floor. All around them swirled the same green ASCII symbols used in most programming languages: plus and minus signs, asterisks, carets, "and" and "at" symbols, parenthesis, square and curly brackets, "greater than" and "less than" symbols, exclamation points. These also seemed to pop in and out of view at random.

"No surprises here", Kazu said. "Looks the same as the last time".

"Yeah", Ruki involuntarily shuddered at the memory of going through the portal Catsuramon sent for her.

"Looks nothing like the portal I took", Shuichon said.

"Nothing like the one that took me to Cyberdramon", Ryo agreed.

It looked like being underwater in a lake at the depths where the last of the sunlight could reach. There was a patch of brighter green, as the sun would look, though it was in front of them, not above.

"Where are we?', Ryan asked.

"It's a transition zone", Renamon explained.

"Are we going in the right direction?", he asked.

"It doesn't matter".

"You mean you don't know!"

"Time and space are meaningless here".

One minute they seemed to be walking normally, the next as if gravity itself were shut off.

"I think I'm gonna...", Kenta said.

"Don't you _dare_ ralph on me!", Ruki told him.

"Just do your best to hold it down", Takato said, as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. It'll be fun, just like sky diving".

"Sky diving?", Ryan asked.

Just as suddenly, gravity returned with a vengeance, and they were dropping through a featureless whiteness, now as bright as day. They dropped though the "cloud deck", and into clear sky. Below them, a "net" of blue filaments that looked like it would slice and dice them.

"JENNNN!", Shuichon called out.

"Gotcha", Jen said as he held onto her. She had not entered the Digital World like this.

"Hold onto me", Shadowkitsumon told Ryan, who clung to his fur for dear life.

Ryan felt nothing as he passed through the "net".

"There's the Frontier!", Renamon called out.

It looked like a light green plane with details giving it the vague appearance of a circuit board. If they hit that...

He barely felt the passage through that plane. More planes, but these a much darker green, lay below them. Guilmon remembered: this is where Takato lost all the bread. Ruki, too, remembered that she had to fight her way through those green planes. This time, she dropped through with little resistance.

Now they could see that they weren't over a desert wilderness. As high as airliners fly: eight, nine kilometers? They seemed to be falling towards a large city by a river. They could make out the squares of blocks and intersections, but little else. The surrounding countryside looked green and fertile. They could see smaller towns near the horizon.

Closer, and now it was obvious they were falling into the city. Closer still, and they were falling into a downtown area maybe a kilometer, or a kilometer and a half, from the river. Along the river bank, an industrial area.

Now they were close enough to see that something was very wrong. There was no traffic moving through the streets. There was no sign of activity of any sort, and every chimney showed no smoke. A city this big should have been a hive of activity, much like Tokyo would appear from an airliner on approach.

Closer still, and the decay was becoming visible. Takato noticed a tree that was growing from the top of an office tower, but he had no time to think of it. He hit the street and bounced and rolled. Neither he nor Guilmon made craters.

Jen and his sister slammed onto the roof of a stripped out car, flattening it. He heard someone crash onto the roof of a building directly opposite of where he sat. Renamon and Koichi came down about a block farther down. He looked around: every window that wasn't boarded up was smashed. No digimon came out to see what was going on.

"What a shi... messed up place!", Jen said as he and his sister joined him.

"Not what I was expecting", Guilmon said.

There was a disturbance from a squat, three story building directly across from them. The weathered wooden door dropped entirely out of its frame. Ruki and Lutramon stood there.

"Get it off!", she screamed. She threw something to the street. They'd met their first digimon.

Takato ran a profile:

 _Numemon  
Feral Animal Digimon  
Rookie, Virus  
Attack: It throws its excrement  
at its victims._

"YUCK!"

"They're the rats of the Digital World", Lutramon explained.

"Just our luck! We fell all the way into the basement, and it was lousy with those things!"

"How come we can't land some place nice", Kazu was complaining as he joined them from where he landed.

"Frankly, I'd prefer the desert", Koichi and Renamon were catching up with the others. "What the hell do you suppose happened here?", he asked.

"D-Reaper?", Renamon theorized. "Perhaps the rebuilding wasn't completed?"

One-by-one, the various Tamers gathered: Juri and Kenta from several blocks over. Then Ryo, and finally Ryan and Shadowkitsumon.

"We dropped onto the roof of an office tower, and had to take the stairs all the way down. No power, no elevators". He looked around: "God! What a shithole!"

This was his first time in the Digital World: "What's that?", as he pointed to the sky.

"It's called the Material World Sphere", Shadowkitsumon explained, "how your world looks from our side of the connections".

The others knew this already.

"Our world?" Ryan asked. He was certain that there really weren't huge silver funnels two thousand miles across studding the planet.

"It's not really Earth, but rather a representation, a simulation, as it were".

"Oh, and all those streamers?"

"Data streams coming from, going to, Material World systems. All data passes through the Digital World. Even way back when all you had was the telegraph, all those dits and dahs passed through here".

"No shit?"

"Really, the telegraph was the first digital information technology, and the first wide spread network. It was the 'Net' (finger quotes) of the 19th century.

"You want to watch out for those streams, get caught in one and there's no tellin' where you'll find yourself".

"How do you mean?"

"You'll get sent to whatever destination the system's sending it, and you can't tell where that is just by looking".

"Really. It's just that now, your tech is advanced enough to detect the existence of this world, but it's been here for a very long time. Perhaps it's as old as the universe itself. We digimon are simply the latest residents.

We weren't the first, and there were others who came before us. We know them only by the relics and ruins they left behind".

"Do you know who they were?"

"That's a puzzle archaeologists are still working on. If we could understand them, understand the Ancient Ones better, then we'd have a better understanding of our world".

"What happened to them?"

"We don't know. It could have been some sort of natural disaster, or maybe they destroyed themselves in a cataclysmic war. Maybe it was something else. All we know was that the whole Digital World was utter desolation when we arrived. It wasn't until much later, after we became self aware, that we began to shape this world to suit our various species".

"That's all quite fascinating", Ruki reminded, "but what does that have to do with the reason we came here? Where do we go from here?"


	9. Rollin' on a River

**Rollin' on a River**

 _Hypnos Temporarily HQ_

"Mr. Cabinet Secretary?", Yamaki took the call he was expecting.

"Why have you not deployed Shaggai?"

"Sir, I am awaiting written orders, signed by you, authorizing the activation of Shaggai".

"Stalling for time, I suspect".

"This time, I want full authorization, and approval. I will not be the fall guy again if something unexpected happens. I want it on record that this was not at my discretion".

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'll fax you your written orders. You'll have them within five minutes, though I hardly see why this is necessary".

"Last night, at approximately 1800 hours, Hypnos monitored a large volume of data entering the Digital World. Cross checking with the transit logs from the Ark proves without a doubt that the children have returned to the Digital World. I won't be the one to explain to the Prime Minister why his government is likely to fall after it becomes public knowledge that a major government agency is responsible for the murder of eight children. I can send you the documentation".

"How could you let this happen?"

"I'm not their father".

"Why didn't you try to stop them?"

"Hypnos has a great many capabilities, most are not public knowledge, but I can assure you that reading minds is not among them. I had no way of knowing their intentions as they never discussed this over cell phones, never sent a single e-mail. Hypnos can clearly prove that this is the case. I didn't know until they arrived, and we checked the transit logs".

"Of all the records Hypnos keeps, you just happen to select the Ark's logs? I don't believe in coincidences".

"You can believe what you like".

"It wouldn't surprise me if you put them up to this. If I could prove it... I suspect you were stalling for as much time as you could to give those children the chance to get into the Digital World. I don't believe there was ever any need for testing. Yamaki, I don't like being played for a fool".

"I can appreciate that, Mr. Secretary, it isn't pleasant".

"Alright, Yamaki, you win this round..."

"I wasn't aware there was a contest here".

"The deployment of Shaggai is delayed until further notice. And, Yamaki, I'm keeping a very close eye on you for now on. I don't trust you".

"Mr. Secretary, Hypnos always welcomes inquiry from all servants of the public".

"Good day, Mr. Yamaki"

 _The Digital World_

The Tamers gathered in the middle of an apparently deserted street.

"Pika, pika, pika", they knew that accent quite well.

"Calumon!"

"Hiya, Juri, culu?"

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, culu?", the small white fluffy digimon said, as he leaped into her arms. "I missed all of you, culu?"

"How?", Ruki asked.

"I've been waiting for you, culu? I knew you would come, culu? I hid your transit from Zhuqiaomon, culu?"

"How?", Jen asked.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friend, culu?"

"Oh, yeah", Takato said. "That's right, you weren't there. Calumon, Ryan Kaminsky and Shadowkitsumon; Ryan, Shadowkitsumon: Calumon".

"Pleased to meet you at last", Ryan said. "Heard so much about you...You still didn't explain, how could you know?"

"I gave some left over abilities from when I was the repository of the Light of Evolution, culu? Concealment is one of them, culu? I can also get in and out of the Top Layer easily, culu?"

"Now for the big question", Takato asked. "Do you know where the rest of our partners are?"

"No, culu, we broke up and went our separate ways when we went into hiding, culu? That was by design, culu? That way, no one could reveal their locations if one of us were to be caught by Zhuqiaomon, culu?"

"How do we find them, then?", Kenta asked. "It's not like the last time when we could just show everyone we met pictures of Calumon and Makuramon. If they 're hiding from Zhuqiaomon, they're also hiding from us"

"I understand you're looking for someone"

They met their second digimon. Ryan ran a profile:

 _Betsumon  
Mutant digimon  
Rookie, Virus  
Attacks are  
Cold Gag and  
Tsukkomi Punch_

This digimon looked like a grotesque parody of Gatomon.

"I can help you find anything, or anyone, for the right price, that is. You have something to trade? Maybe we can do business?"

"Maybe we do", Takato said. "How would we make a deal? How do we know we can trust them? Or you, for that matter?"

"Have I asked for anything? You can check out the goods and then we can talk price. Follow me to the Red Dog, and I'm sure someone can help you find whatever you're looking for".

Takato thought could it be this easy? It was just like running into those jagamon, who set them on the right trail that led to Calumon. "Lead the way"

Suddenly, Betsumon was trapped inside a light green sphere.

"What the... Let me go!", he demanded.

"You're lying, culu?", Calumon told him. The green sphere contracted around Betsumon, crushing him, until he burst into data, which Calumon loaded.

"Calumon!", Juri gasped. She never thought he'd ever do anything remotely like that.

"I sensed something was very wrong, culu? I know everything he knew now, culu, and he was never acting in good faith, culu? He didn't know who we were, but he recognized the humans for what they are, culu? He intended to turn all of you over to Zhuqiaomon's secret police for the reward, culu, and there is a substantial price on the heads of any Outworlder, let alone THE Digimon Tamers, culu? I had no choice, culu? I couldn't let him live, culu, knowing what he did, culu?"

"It's typical of that breed. They are never up to any good, and prefer to live by scamming and thievery. They'll put more effort, for less return, to con and put one over than honest work would require. Honour is a foreign concept to these betsumon. You want to avoid them, and have nothing to do with them", Shadowkitsumon explained.

"Then what do we do now?", Ruki asked.

"We get the hell out of here", Shadowkitsumon said. "This is no place to hang around. All the decent digimon left a long time ago, and all that's left are criminals and outcasts".

"Then how? Find a highway?"

"We wouldn't get that far. We're close enough to the water front, and I saw a lot of abandoned factories. I suggest we build a raft and float downstream. There should be something we can use, and we should be on our way before night".

The waterfront was about a kilometer away, and there were abandoned factories. Nothing of any real value remained, of course. The valuable machinery was removed when the plants closed, and the rest long stripped and looted.

"We need about fourteen steel drums, and make sure their plugs are still intact. We'll need angle stock, or rebar too".

The Tamers and Lutramon and Guilmon went to gather material while Shadowkitsumon and Renamon stayed behind to work out the details of the design.

Takato, Juri, Ruki, Ryan, Ryo, Kenta and Kazu were rolling in the first set of barrels. Unfortunately, not unnoticed.

They had been seen: six Cyclonemon approached. "And just what do you assholes think you're doing?", the apparent leader demanded. They were a dirty yellow, wearing dark brown helmets, poorly bipedal, and quadrupedal, due to their misshapen bodies. The hind legs disproportionate, the right foreleg twice the thickness as the left. They wore armoured shoulder pads, but only on the right shoulder, and armour for the tail. Nothing else was protected.

"We'll be out of here by nightfall", Shadowkitsumon explained. "If you'll let us get on with..."

"Stealing our shit"

"It's just worthless junk, this factory's been abandoned".

" _You_ don't understand. This is _our_ turf, and you weren't invited. Everything here is ours, and you are going to pay for coming here where you're not wanted. Leave? I don't think so".

It was obvious the conversation was over: a street gang defending what it claimed for its own.

"Strength Arm!"

"Power Paw!", Renamon retaliated, The attacks neutralizing each other.

"Hyper Heat!", The attack was deflected by Calumon. They weren't expecting this.

"Where did that damn fox disappear to?", one asked.

"Dark Sky Horizon!", this one was taken out.

"Hyper Heat!"

"Pyrosphere!", Guilmon fired off, but that Cyclonemon dodged, but not quite fast enough, sustaining a severe burn.

"Let me cool that off for you!", Lutramon said. "Ring of Bright Water!", he disintegrated into data.

"More or Less Powerful Attack!", Calumon got another one.

"Koyousetsu!", Renamon got the leader, knocking him down. "Dark Sky Horizon!", Shadowkitsumon finished the job. Leaderless, the remaining Cyclonemon ran off. "I don't think they'll be bothering us for awhile, but we'd best be ready to leave before night, or they could come back to finish what they've started here. Offing their leader isn't something they'll forget, or forgive"

"Hellsamatter with them, culu? Why would they die for nothing, culu?", Calumon asked.

"You have to understand: they chose to die because they have nothing else to live for", Shadowkitsumon explained. "No jobs, no values, no prospects for a better life. That's the reality of life on the mean streets. They'll defend to the death 'territories' they don't even own, and otherwise wouldn't care about. It is the only way they can find any purpose to life".

"That's so sad, culu?"

"Look around you, Calumon. This city used to be a jewel in the Digital World crown. There were good jobs here, even for common working schlubs. Some of the highest paying in the Digital World. Then these know-it-all politicians thought they knew better. The buzz words were nice sounding: 'Urban Planning', 'Sustainable Growth' - bullshit! To pay for their grand schemes in social engineering, taxes went up and up, until property taxes cost more than mortgages. The common workers were the first to go. Then the middle managers followed. Factories closed as they couldn't do business here any longer. Still, taxes kept going up even as the tax base declined precipitously.

You could buy an entire house for a few thousand credits, but who'd want to when you'll pay 10,000 or more credits in property taxes just to live in it. These damn fool politicians who think they know how to live your life better than you do caused this. I've seen war zones that were in better shape. That's been the Digital World's biggest failing. That includes that damn fool Qinglongmon. When I found out I couldn't digivolve, did anyone ask me if _I_ thought it was a good idea? Hell no he didn't!"

"You know this..."

"Because I used to live and work here back when it was still a very nice place. I got while the gettin' was good.".

Once they had everything, Lutramon's Ring of Bright Water cut steel angle stock as neatly as a bandsaw. Calumon's Calumon Strong Beam, suitably toned down, worked as effectively as an arc welder.

The design was a rectangular frame, with two inner braces to form pockets for the barrels. The frame was strengthened and made more rigid with cross braces. Once the barrels were lined up, the digimon and Tamers lifted the frame into place. Old skids, lashed to the frame, made a platform. A tiller completed the design.

As soon as the Digital World night came, the raft was rolled down tree branch rollers into the river. Everyone climbed on board. The raft proved stable, both structurally and nautically. The tiller allowed them to steer close to the bank, and away from barge traffic.

"How far do you think we'll get by morning?", Jen asked.

"Eighty clicks, I'm hoping", Shadowkitsumon said, "depending on how fast the river is running, and considering the less than desirable nautical design.

Takato's comm gave off a chime: the screen displayed that an unread message was available. He clicked on it: "Looks like Yamaki got our message"

 _Dear Takato:_

 _It's good to hear you had an uneventful trip. As we feared, you made it into the Digital World just in time to prevent the deployment of Shaggai. We have been monitoring incursions of Rookie level digimon, whom we figure are more of Zhuqiaomon's agents. So far, they have been causing no trouble, and have pretty much gone unnoticed. I guess they're looking for you guys. It's only a matter of time until Zhuqiaomon figures out that you're not here in our world, if he hasn't already._

 _Take care, and stay safe._

 _Yamaki_

 _"_ _Doesn't say anything we didn't already know, but it's good to see it's working. Looks like Calumon was right, Zhuqiaomon doesn't know we're here"._

 _"_ _I'd keep it down", Koichi reminded then, "sound travels pretty good over water"._

 _Soon, the city scape dropped out of sight, the trees lining the bank grew more numerous and thicker. They heard night sounds, occasionally catching a glimpse of eyes shining in the dark. Either these were friendlies, or they hadn't noticed._ _The nav lights of a barge appeared from around a bend, coming in the opposite direction. The lights didn't reach that far, and so they weren't noticed._

 _Takato used the time to send a new message:_

 _ _Dear Mr. Yamaki:__

 _ _We've located Calumon, or rather, he located us, I should say. More good news: he kept our transit hidden from Zhuqiaomon. It seems he was expecting us. Hopefully, this means we are that much closer to locating our partners. The sooner that happens, the sooner we can take care of this problem we've been having. Hope the Home Secretary isn't driving you nuts.__

 _ _Takato__

 _Renamon was sitting there, knees pulled up to chest._

 _"You seem a little down?", Koichi asked._

 _"I'm feeling... conflicted. Like I should be home with our daughter"._

 _"Those maternal instincts coming out again. Yeah, I miss her too, but my folks are taking good care of her"._

 _"_ _Something bothering you?", Ryo asked of Ruki._

 _"What would make you say that?", she asked._

 _"Well, for one thing", he explained, "you haven't said one nasty thing to me, or Kenta and Kazu either for that matter"._

 _"Maybe I've matured"._

 _"The Digimon Queen? Really?"_

 _"If you must know, being back here creeps me out. It reminds me of things I'd just as soon forget, and which I don't want to talk about, especially with you, if you don't mind"._

 _"That's more like the Ruki I remember"_

 _He recalled: how she was on the Ark, and her coming aboard naked as a jay bird. Something unusual must've happened._

 _They didn't notice that they had company._


	10. Deciphering the Message

**Deciphering the Message**

"There! That looks like a good place", Koichi called out as the Digital World morning broke as suddenly as the night. Shadowkitsumon steered his raft into the river bank where overhanging trees at least partially concealed it from a none too curious scrutiny.

There were a very few pleasure craft owned by those very few digimon who could still afford luxuries. They made their way into the interior of a temperate forest. They found a small break among the trees to hole up for the day.

Kazu brought out some of the MREs he'd brought with him.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Shuichon asked.

"Find out partners", Kenta replied.

"What's the plan?", she asked.

"I dunnow, maybe ask around, see of anyone's seen 'em lately. Worked last time".

"Except you're forgetting a couple of things", Ruki objected, "we have a price on all our heads. That's what Betsumon said. Our partners are hiding from Zhuqiaomon, and that means they're hiding from _us_ as well".

"Then... what?", Kazu asked. "Otherwise, what are we doing here? We're wasting our time?"

"It stands to reason that our partners wouldn't want to be found but by us", Jen explained. "They must've left something..."

"Takato, you still have that message from Impmon?", Koichi completed that thought.

"Of course, though..."

"Let's have another look at it", Koichi suggested. "If there's anything, then it'll be there".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Koichi, Takato, Jen, Ruki, Kazu and Kenta stayed behind to work it out. Since Ryan hadn't been there, and Shuichon not until near the very end, Ryan, Ryo, and Shuichon went down by the river bank to look around, kill some time.

"So anyway, what's the deal?", Ryan asked Ryo. "They – especially Kenta and Kazu – seem to think you're a celebrity or something. Or that you have a thing for Ruki?"

"There's this big Battle Cards Tournament they hold every year", he explained. "Ruki and I were finalists a couple, three, tournaments back. I won, and she came in second. She's been after a rematch ever since. I sometimes wonder if she resents that I beat her. It really wasn't personal. As for all the seemingly nasty comments, what can I say? She loves me and doesn't want to admit it to anyone, even herself.

"As for Kazu and Kenta, yeah, I guess they see me that way. Goes with being the 'Legendary Tamer', not only winning that tournament, but my sudden disappearance. It was all so mysterious. Not that I don't enjoy the notoriety, but it does get a bit annoying at times".

"I see... with Ruki, it's more like not wanting a challenge going unmet. Still, something about her... Doesn't seem to want to talk about it".

"I noticed too... so how'd you get to be a Tamer? I thought that just wasn't happening anymore?"

"I never expected it either. I figured we'd take care of Shadowkitsumon, and I was hoping he'd stick around awhile. Even if he did, I didn't expect this", Ryan showed off his digivice. "I understand that's what's makes you a Tamer, but I also don't see why a digimon couldn't live with you without one".

"They can, and always could. Before your arrival, we needed our digivices to evolve and otherwise help our partners, as they couldn't evolve on their own. These days, not so much..."

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Dammit! It's hopeless!", Takato was complaining.

"Take it slow", Guilmon advised, "If this message fell into the wrong hands, he wouldn't want to make it so obvious Zhuqiaomon's agents could figure it out. How about breaking out those MREs", he said to Kazu. "I always think better after a snack".

"Any excuse, you eat too much as it is".

"Just a thought".

"Why not just go back to where it all began last time?', Kenta said. "That desert, maybe they're there?"

"How?", Takato asked. "We don't even know where we _are_ as for that desert, we have no idea where it is or how to get there from here".

"One of those data streams?", Kazu suggested.

"There's no guarantee...", Ruki suggested.

"Then we try again, and keep trying until one drops us there".

"Then how'd you recognize it when you saw it? That was one helluva big desert, and we didn't see everything", Ruki pointed out. "You could be in the right desert and not know it. Even if, somehow, you could be sure, then what? We'd be no closer to locating our partners".

"Wait a minute", Lutramon said, "play that last part again", she requested.

"You see something?', Ruki asked.

"I'm not sure... could you? Just the last few seconds".

Takato did as requested.

"What does that mean, 'Random acts of kindness and senseless beauty?' I don't recall a saying like that among impmon".

"It's a play on words", Jen explained. "It originally went: 'Random acts of violence and senseless brutality'. It's an old Material World saying".

"A message from Outworlders to Outworlders", Lutramon was thinking out loud. "Not something Zhuqiaomon's agents would recognize... What is it he's asking you to remember?"

"Uhhhh..."

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Ryan's attention was drawn to a disturbance out in the water. Just then, something very large, white, and furry emerged. He ran a profile:

 _Ikkakumon  
Animal digimon  
Champion, vaccine  
Attacks are Harpoon Torpedo  
and Northern Lights_

"You're Outworlders?"

"Who're you and what do you want?", Ryan asked.

"Ikkakumon, and I've been following you...", he paused. "Are you... the ones?"

"Ones?", Koichi asked.

"We've been hearing rumours that those who saved us before would return to help us again. I just thought it was legend, wishful thinking, then I saw you on your raft, and I knew I had to know. Is it true?"

"No, Dude, we're just explorers, doing a survey of the Digital World", Ryan lied. "I don't know anything about these 'legends' you mentioned. However, if you'd be willing, we could do an interview...", he tried to make this sound convincing enough to send the digimon away, disappointed and none the wiser.

Shadowkitsumon and Calumon also sensed the presence of a new digimon. Shadowkitsumon arrived in his usual way: via shadows.

"I sense no deception, culu?", he announced. "There's no danger here, culu?"

"Are you certain?", Koichi asked.

"I'm an empath; I've always been an empath, culu?"

"Yes, Ikkakumon, we are the ones", Koichi said.

"Koichi!", Ryan started to reprimand, "TMI, Dude"

"If Calumon says he's OK, then he's OK. I've known him long enough to know that".

"Then why didn't you...", Ikkakumon began to ask.

"You realize that we've made some pretty powerful enemies? We've already encountered digimon who'd sell us out for a rich reward. It's not like we go around advertising that", Ryan explained his attempted deception.

"Zhuqiaomon..."

"That still doesn't explain...", Ryan objected.

"I want to help in any way I can".

"We really could use the help", Shuichon volunteered.

"Yes, we certainly can", Koichi added. "Without our partners, we're still in some pretty deep shit here. If there's anything you think you could do would be appreciated. But I warn you: you're taking a big chance, and we can't guarantee your safety".

"If it helps rid us of that demon in disguise, I'll risk it".

With that, Ikkakumon climbed onto the shore and shook out his fur, giving everyone a shower in the process. Though he looked like a walrus, his fur was a good deal longer, and he sported a singlehorn from the forehead that no real walrus ever had.

"Hey, everyone!", Ryan called out, "we found a..."

Something suddenly dropped from a tree...

Takato screamed out: "Get it off me!". Something small and dark dropped from the tree tops where it had gone unnoticed until now.

"Evil Snore!", the creature attacked, and Takato collapsed. Calumon trapped it inside a force field.

 _Phascomon:  
Rookie level, virus  
Demon animal digimon  
_ _Attacks_ _are Evil Snore and  
Eucaly Claw_

 _J_ en brought up its profile.

Phascomon bore a certain resemblance to Calumon, being that the head was disproportionate to the body, but the coloration was a dark brownish-gray, except for the lavender insides of the round ears, and bright red vertical lines that bisected the gray eyes. Two small ivory-coloured horns jutted from the top of the head. He was about Calumon's size, and his features resembled those of a koala.

"Why did you attack us?!", Ruki demanded.

"You're not digimon?"

"No. I'm human, and if you know what's good for you, Shorty, you'll explain yourself and do it _damned_ quick. You'd better make it good because I'm this close (putting forefinger and thumb together) to ordering you deleted!", Ruki challenged.

"Please!", he begged. "I didn't know... We can't take any chances: you could have been Zhuqiaomon's secret police".

Calumon released the force field, freeing Phascomon.

"Calumon!"

"I sense no deception, culu?"

"I'm not lying!", Phascomon pleaded. "Your companion will be alright. I just knocked him out. We can't go back to the Dark Forest, and we can't take any chances of being discovered... You came from the Material World? Are you the Outworlders we've been hearing about?" He pointed a red claw: "You, you used to be the Light of Evolution?", he referred to Calumon.

"Maybe we are, and maybe we aren't", Ryo told him.

"What about him?", Phascomon asked, pointing at Ikkakumon. "And those two?", as he pointed to Ryan and Shadowkitsumon. There were no ikkakumon or shadowkitsumon involved before".

"You can trust them", Ikkakumon told Phascomon.

"How the _hell_ would you know?! You just met them! I saw everything from up there. Shadowkitsumon are so snooty, thinking themselves above every other digimon, and everything else. Why would you get involved? Especially with Outworlders?".

"You got us all wrong. I don't know what you heard, but we're shy, not snooty. We do tend to stick together, that's true".

"Do you doubt the Bearer of the Light?", Ikkakumon pointed out.

"No, I guess not".

"He is genuine in his desires, as are you, culu?"

"A lot's happened since we were away, things you wouldn't have heard about the Material World", Ruki explained. "We lost old friends and allies along the way, and we made some new ones. We've known Ryan and Shadowkitsumon from the Material World".

Takato was coming around: "See? I said he'd be OK", Phascomon told them.

He looked around: _"Thatdamnthing!"_

"Relax, Takato", Juri reassured. "It was a misunderstanding. He was afraid we were working for Zhuqiaomon".

"We can't take any chances of having our location compromised", Phascomon explained. "After Zhuqiaomon overthrew the rest of the Sovereign, we heard the rumours from the usual rumour mill. I didn't know how reliable, but those of us who escaped the purges could only hope they were true. Are they?"

"Calumon?", Kazu asked.

"I'm still sensing no deception, culu? He's being truthful, culu?".

"Yes, it's true. Now I want to ask you a question", Jen told him. "Zhuqiaomon is more than just a threat to the Digital World. He's got his sights on our world as well. He won't succeed, of course, but he could get a lot of digimon killed in the process. This is what we hope to prevent. I'm also concerned. It sounds like you know a helluvalot more than you should. That makes me _very_ uneasy. How do you know, and how much does Zhuqiaomon know?"

"Like I explained before, rumours mostly. As for Zhuqiaomon and what he knows, I know nothing of such things".

"I, too, thought it was just wishful thinking", Ikkakumon said.

"Guys, a word?", Takato said. "Ikkakumon, Calumon: keep an eye on our little friend".

"Should we ask him? I mean, if he knows how to get to the desert?"

"You don't know that's where we need to go", Ruki complained.

"You heard what your partner said? Impmon was referring to something we did when we were here the last time, and where was that? It _has_ to be that desert. If it isn't, everywhere else we went began and ended in that desert. Now we need to figure out just what he meant, and since we have Phascomon here with us right now, who else do we ask we can trust?"

"I don't know. If he knows where we're going... I mean what if he's caught? He could tip off Zhuqiaomon", Kenta explained.

"And if we don't, who knows how long we'll be wandering out there, aimlessly?", Shuichon objected.

"Look guys, we've been taking chances ever since the last time we came here. I say we go for it, and hope for the best", Ruki said. "There's no certainty he'll be caught before we find them. Even if they do, and they force that information from him, they won't know exactly where we're going. The sooner we get to them, the less chance they'll be caught".

"I have to agree", Ryo said.

"That's a first", Ruki replied. "The Legendary Tamer actually agreed".

"If you were right more often, I'd agree more often", Ryo snipped.

Takato approached Phascomon: "We're looking to get to a desert region. Lots of sand, no vegetation other than the odd jagamon, and studded with tall, flat top mesas. Do you know of such an area? And how far?"

"Sounds like you're describing the Sand Zone. It's one of the higher levels of the Physical Layer. As for how far... that's kind'a hard to say. The Digital World isn't the same as where you're from, with simple point A to point B. You'll need to find a passage. Why do you want to go there?"

"Enough questions, Shorty", Ruki shot back. "Ask too many questions, and maybe we decide you're one of Zhuqiaomon's agents... Or you're looking for a reward..."

"No. It's not like that... I'll need time to let the others know, so that they'll let you pass".

"Next, how do we get out? Find a town or someplace to pick up transportation?"

"About 30 clicks, that way", as he pointed. "I wouldn't advise that, going there".

"Why not?", Shuichon asked.

"The block wardens and informers are everywhere now. They'd recognize you right off. You have to be very careful about whom you trust. That's one of blessings of our God – we don't trust any more".

"Send the digimon..."

"No good either. Their IDs are dirty and the first scan will get them caught. You know partnered digimon are summarily executed?"

With that, Phascomon disappeared into the trees faster than they thought possible.

"Now what?", Shuichon asked.

"We wait here until Phascomon has had time to alert his companions, Takato replied. "Now we figure out what Impmon was referring to".

"How?", Kazu asked. "We did a lot of things that could be acts of kindness".

"If we begin at the beginning", Jen said. "We dropped into that desert..."

"And Kenta wanted to set up that banner and take pictures...", Juri added.

"Then I saw what I thought was an antenna farm, then nightfall. That's when we met Meramon", Koichi added. "Then that jagamon stampede, and Meramon was trampled..."

"Then we made a memorial", Takato recalled... "Maybe it's there? Impmon left a message under or near our memorial?"

"I highly doubt that", Renamon was saying. "That was over a year ago, so I doubt it's even there. Doesn't fit the pattern either".

"How so?", Juri asked.

"He said _random_ acts of kindness..."

"That's how the saying goes", Jen objected.

"Impmon was trying to convey something more", Renamon said. "I know how he thinks".

"Well, meeting Meramon was pretty random", Koichi objected.

"Building that memorial wasn't, though. That was intentional. Impmon couldn't've been referring to that. We moved on later that day".

"That's when we got caught in that data stream that dropped us into the Valley of Gales", Koichi said with a slight wink.

"Yes, I'll always remember the Valley of Gales", Renamon agreed. "We moved on..."

"You weren't there with us", Juri spoke up, as she referred to Koichi, Renamon, Kenta and Kazu. "I was tired of walking, and we were taking a rest stop..."

"Terriermon saw those strange hemisphereical houses of that...", Guilmon began.

"...Chuchidarumon village!", Takato completed that thought.

"Which we would've missed seeing if we hadn't stopped", Jen pointed out.

"Then we were attacked by that Iron Beast", Guilmon reminded. "The way it destroyed houses and killed Chuchidarumon every time it appeared. The village chieftain didn't know how to stop it, protect his people".

"I didn't think we should get involved", Jen said.

"I couldn't let them be destroyed like that...", Takato remembered. "...That's IT! Has to be! _Everything_ fits: random how we found that village, an act of kindness we had no intention of committing – that could be what he called 'senseless' since we didn't have to. We didn't go there to help them since we didn't know. Zhuqiaomon wouldn't know about that".

"Then are they waiting there?", Ruki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure someone, something, some clue is waiting there".

"Now all we have to do is find a way", Guilmon said.

"But how?", Ruki asked. "You've been here the longest, and the closest thing we have to a tour guide", she said to Ryo, "What about it?"

"I'm sorry", he said. "It's a big Digital World, and I'm sure we never came this way before. Cyberdramon, he avoided big cities as he was looking for his ultimate opponent. There are a lot of ways to get around the Digital World, that's true, but where the passages are located... I just don't know".

"What about you?", she asked of Ikkakumon. "Do you know?"

"I swam up river from the sea", he explained.

"Underwater passages", Takato said, "we know they exist".

"I don't know of any, I wish I could be of more help", he apologized.

"Now what do we do?", Jen asked when they returned.

"Now we wait here, stay out of sight, and hope Phascomon comes up with something helpful", Shadowkitsumon said.

After more MREs for lunch, Koichi took Ryan aside: "Walk with me", he said.

"'Sup?", Ryan asked.

"Your partner: does anything strike you odd about him?", Koichi asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know... but I get the impression he isn't what he seems to be".

"Why not ask..."

"I'm asking you".

"What? You think he's a double agent or something like that?"

"That's not what I'm talking about..."

"Now that you mention it... yeah. I mean, one minute he's playing like any of us kids in the park, playing Red Rover or Kick the Can and Hopscotch... He seems so naïve sometimes, like he doesn't know what silverware is for, and he's peeing in the back yard, or he didn't understand why I had to go to school. Then he goes off, seeing Yamaki, like they're old school chums or something... I mean, _none_ of that was an act – I'm sure of it! He really liked playing..."

"The one thing doesn't necessarily have to do with the other. Digimon don't understand the differences between being a kid and grown-up. At least they have the freedom to enjoy what are thought silly kids' games that guys like me are supposed to have outgrown".

"Then what?"

"I... don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait until he decides to tell us".

The rest of the day passed very boring, and for that, they were grateful. Nothing but the occasional feral digimon, and those didn't bother them. More barges passing by, and there was some concern when one stopped right beside where they were hiding. It was running its engines to just compensate for the current. It was waiting for another to pass coming in the opposite direction, not looking for them.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The Digital World night returned, and everyone was taking turns standing watch.

"Hello, the camp", a voice called out from the surrounding dark.

"Phascomon", Ruki recognized him from earlier that day.

"Could you please get that light out of my eyes?', he asked as Ruki was shining Takato's Maglite at him.

"Of course", she said as she dialed the beam from spot to flood, and led the way.

"Running a cold camp", he said.

"We don't need any unwanted attention", Ruki told him.

"What's goin' on?", Takato asked.

"Wake up the Sleeping Beauty Twins", she requested. "Those two, they slept through a jagamon stampede", she explained to Ryan.

"Kazu, Kenta", Takato went to nudge them awake.

"Uhhhh...", Kazu complained. "We're tryin' to get some shut-eye here"

"Phascomon's back".

"Everything's arranged", Phascomon explained. "The other phascomon will let you pass. I also managed to find you transport. You want to get to the Sand Zone: I know a way. You'll have to hurry, though. You'll need to get to the highway, in that direction", he pointed across the river.

"Follow the highway west (he pointed) until you come to a marker by an exit that leads to an abandoned truck stop. When you find the sign, you'll see a strip of white tape. Peel it off, and place it vertically. Your ride'll see that, and take the exit. Be warned: if you're not there in time, he won't wait. He'll drive on by and he won't be coming back to look for you".

"Who..."

"A trick driver, that's all I know. You can't delay. If you leave immediately, you just might make it".

"Thank you for everything", Takato told him. "How did..."

"You aren't the only ones with a reticence about answering too many questions".

"The only ptoblem is, how do we get across against the current? Phascomon pointed upstream, not down".

"I'll get us across", Ikkakumon offered. "Pulling a raft is nothing".

"Looks like we'll be on the move for the rest of the night", Ruki said.

"Uhhhh...", was all Kazu and Kenta had to say about that.

After crossing the river, Shadowkitsumon had Ikkakumon send the raft to the bottom with a couple of Harpoon Torpedoes. No sense in leaving behind evidence, or creating a hazard to navigation..


	11. Find Our Partners

**Find Our Partners**

Digital World daylight had broken for about four hours by the time they arrived at the highway. They needed to cross the median to the other side, made easier as this was the tail end of the "morning" rush. They made their way, ducking out of sight at the sound of approaching traffic.

"Not much activity", Koichi noticed.

"Just one more thing to thank Zhuqiaomon for", Shadowkitsumon replied. "No one can afford to drive any more, and that's even if you can still get a license. Our 'God' has restricted travel, just part of his New Order".

Shuichon was the first to spot it: "I see it!", she exclaimed, as she began to run down the shoulder, Ikkakumon right behind.

"Wait!", Jen called out to no effect. They had no choice but to chase after her. Just as Phascomon described, a green kilometer marker by the side of the highway had a strip of white tape that matched the white Digicode numerals. If anyone ever noticed, they'd just assume it was normal wear and tear that peeled back some of the green to expose the white beneath. The tape didn't peel off easily, and Ryo had to use his pen knife to get it started. It was obvious it had been there for quite some time, not something either Phascomon or his unseen companions had put there. As instructed, he replaced the strip of tape vertically from horizontal.

The exit was another half-click or so farther down the highway. Once at the top of the ramp, they saw the old truck stop Phascomon described. There was originally a steel gate barring entrance into what was once a parking lot, now torn down by unknown someones some unknown time ago for reasons they would never know. The blacktop cracked and neglected, the paint marking parking slots almost completely worn and washed away, it was obvious this stop hadn't been in use for quite some time. The fueling pumps long gone from a concrete pad with just the old pipes and wires sticking up. The building had all the windows broken out; kitchen appliances long gone, and just a counter typical of a greasy spoon truck stop left behind. Worm pictures still on the wall, not worth taking.

"Hope we got here on time", Kenta said.

"Either we did, or we didn't", Kazu stated the obvious. "If we get to the desert, then what?", he asked.

"I would look for where we entered the Digital World the first time", Kenta replied.

"But how do we find that? It was a pretty big desert, as I recall", Kazu asked.

"We know it was just in front of three mesas", Jen replied.

"That could be anywhere", Takato said. "I'm not even sure I'd recognize it even if I saw it".

"You're forgetting something", Juri pointed out. "First, we thought we saw dish antennae..."

"And they seemed to go on forever", Koichi remembered. "If we had a map, I bet _that_ would be recognizable".

" _If_ we had a map", Ruki pointed out.

"Maybe this ride of ours might", Takato replied. "I'm sure we'll find a way if we get there".

"If we haven't missed our ride", Ryo pointed out. "Phascomon wasn't very specific about times".

"How could he be?", Koichi said. "If digimon truckers are anything like back home, with that empty highway, he'd be going balls out. No tellin' when he'd pass that exit. All we can do is wait and hope".

It was past what they judged noon to be: "How much longer?", Guilmon was complaining.

"I guess we were too late?", Shuichon said.

"I don't know. If he hasn't come by night", Takato said, "then I don't know. Maybe go back, see if Phascomon finds us again?"

They finally heard the unmistakable sound of a jake brake, and looked out the window. A tractor-trailer, looking very much like a Peterbilt, was slowing. Was this their ride? The truck continued slowing, then exited at the ramp. They all ran outside as the truck braked to a stop in the parking lot with the hiss of air brakes. The driver exited, looking around (possibly intending to look as if not knowing the stop had been closed). He was a big guy, over two meters in height, narrow at the hips and wide in the shoulders. He wore black denim trousers and a flannel button down shirt.

"Le... Leo... Mon?", Juri asked.

"Why are you looking at me like that... like you know me?", Leomon asked.

"Don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but I never saw you before. You, all of you, are the first humans I've ever seen. I am who you've been waiting for, but that's all I know of any of you. We shouldn't dawdle; too much chance of being seen out in the open like this".

Leomon unlocked and opened the back of the trailer and escorted the guys and the partners into the back. Most of the containers were legitimate cargo, but a few were actually hidden compartments. It was decided that the girls would ride up front. Leomon boosted Juri, Ruki and Shuichon into the cab. There were more hidden compartments built into the sleeper. Shuichon found it a bit of a tight fit, as she was sandwiched between Ruki and Juri. The cab's bench seat wasn't intended for so many passengers.

Once on their way, Juri, sitting next to Leomon: "Leomon-sama...", Juri began.

"You have me at a disadvantage here".

"Oh... I'm Juri... Juri Katou", she introduced herself.

"You seem to have me confused with someone you know?"

"My first partner was Leomon, and, I thought... I was hoping..."

"I'm sorry I'm not your Leomon, Juri. You _do_ know there are more than one of us? What about your partner?"

"He was killed by Zhuqiaomon's hired assassin. Leomon tried to save us... He sacrificed himself...", as she paused to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, young Juri; he sounds like he was a good partner. That must have been pretty rough. I hadn't realized Zhuqiaomon's evil transcended entire worlds, that he hurt Outworlders as much as digimon. That bastard _really_ needs to be stopped".

"Thank you... at least you have one thing in common, he was nice, like you".

"As for introductions, I'm Ruki Makino..."

"And I'm Shuichon Lee".

"Pleased to make your acquaintances. You seem to be quite a bit younger Shuichon?"

"I'm here with my brother. He's eleven, and I'm eight".

"Have a partner too?"

"Sure do. Ryo once said it didn't matter, if you have a partner, then you're a Tamer". Shuichon was learning not to be as forthcoming with unnecessary information.

"Is that why you have all the hidden compartments? For us?"

"No. Do you realize how expensive it is to fuel and maintain a rig like this? I worked _damned_ hard, putting hard miles on roads for others so's I could save enough credits to put a down payment on this rig, to go independent. That's when that damn Zhuqiaomon decided to spread the wealth. With the worth of credits dropping, fuel growing more expensive by the day, I can barely make enough to make it pay. That's why I'm forced to work off the books, to double load, to haul the kind of freight it's best not to ask too many questions about, and that's why the hidden compartments. I defy you to find an independent trucker who doesn't... That's the life our 'God' has given us: cheating has become a necessity for survival. We don't ask too many questions these days - nor express an honest opinion - but if you are who I think you are, I wish you success. Zhuqiaomon can't be gone soon enough to suit me. I'm waiting for the next shoe to drop".

"What's that?", Juri asked.

"All independent truckers will be required to join the union. Between the dues and fees and mandatory 'contributions' I'd be lucky to make enough just to survive as nearly every credit will wind up in the pockets of Zhuqiaomon and his cronies. If that happens, I'll roll the tractor off a cliff. You don't know the half of it, what it's like now. Hell, I prefer the D-Reaper".

Takato and the others had a less comfortable ride in the trailer. Still, Takato figured now would be a good time to send a message to Yamaki.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Jen asked. "Why not hold off until we actually have something to report?"

"Yamaki said our comm is untraceable".

"He hoped so, but he doesn't really know. Even if he was right about that back in the Material World, who knows what countermeasures they've made since our arrival?".

They rode along in silence. Juri liked being so far above the rest of the traffic, like a bird's eye view, she decided. Finally, she spoke up: "Leomon?"

"Yes, Juri".

"You won't get into trouble, helping us?"

"Trouble is something I do my best to avoid. As for the outcome, I leave that to destiny".

"My Leomon talked a lot about destiny", she observed. She wondered if this might be a common habit among leomon.

"Did he now?"

"It took me a lot longer than it should have before I really understood... that your destiny isn't set in stone, I mean".

"He was right. All we can do is hope to make the best choices now, for a better outcome later. The way things are going, it can't get much worse... or maybe it can. That's the scary part, yannow. Don't concern yourself with me: I made my choice before ever meeting you".

"What's going on?", Juri asked. They were a couple hours out, and so far, the trip had been uneventful.

"You and your friends get in the back and hide where I showed you. It's a check point". This was something with which they were unfamiliar. "Stay quiet, regardless of what you may overhear; don't let them catch you before you're actually caught".

The others riding in the trailer knew something was up when they heard the jake brake go off. The entire highway had been blocked off, and he was waved into a lane reserved for the inspection of trucks and other heavy vehicles. The checkpoint was being run by a half-dozen guardromon. Leomon also noticed several thunderballmon were there as well. He did not like the looks of that, since thunderballmon were small, and could get into nearly anything.

"License and registration", one of them demanded.

As Leomon was retrieving the documents he kept behind the visor, he asked: "Problem, officer?"

"Just do as you're told".

"Just trying to make some friendly conversation; long hauls are lonely".

"I'll ask the questions here. Obeying orders and keeping your mouth shut are the 'friendliest' things you can do".

"Yes, sir".

Guardromon looked over the documents: "Step out of the vehicle". Leomon did as asked. As soon as he set foot on the highway, Guardromon's companion did an ID scan.

"His ID is clean", the one told the other.

"Travel manifest", the initial guardromon officer asked. Leomon climbed up the steps, and retrieved the manifest from the dash board. He handed it over, and waited as Guardromon looked it over. "You seem to be running a day behind schedule".

"Left rear dual threw its tread. Had to stop to get 'er replaced".

"You didn't report this".

"It slipped my mind. My apologies, sir".

"Check it out", he told his companion, and the other guardromon stepped around the front of the cab. As they waited, Guardromon glared at Leomon: "You should be more diligent in your duties".

"I'm sincerely sorry. I'm just like you: another working stiff and a humble servant of our God".

"It's like he said, new tire", the guardromon returned. Leomon hated throwing away a perfectly good, though somewhat worn, tire that still had lots of use left, but he knew this was necessary in order to explain his delay. A slip-up like this was something to be avoided, even if it was costly. Military service, digibattles, and long hours on the road had taught Leomon attention to detail.

"What's in here?", he asked, pointing to a small door behind the cab.

"Sleeper, just a bed and a small kitchenette, desk - everything you need for calling it a day away from facilities".

"Open it".

Leomon did as asked, and Guardromon peered in. It was as Leomon described, and his curiosity was apparently satisfied. Leomon was counting on these guardromons' being the usual working stiffs: long boring hours that would dull their wariness, as they put in their time.

"Open the back of the trailer", he demanded next.

Leomon led the guardromon officer along the side of the trailer to the back, and unlocked and opened the large double doors. The interior was filled with shipping containers. Nothing looked unusual, or so Leomon hoped.

"What's in the containers?"

"Like the manifest says: new furniture, kitchen cabinets, that sort of thing", Leomon answered as if it were too obvious to mention.

"No unauthorized loads?"

"No, sir". He knew any further denials would look too suspicious, as he knew the guardromon knew independent truckers double loaded off the books.

"Close it up. Picked up any hitch hikers?", the interrogation continued.

"I never do: that's a good way to get 'jacked, and find yourself on the side of the highway without a rig or cargo".

"Seen any hitch hikers?"

"No, not lately".

"You claim to be a 'humble servant of God', and yet I notice you haven't joined the union. That could be interpreted to mean you place your own selfish desires and ambitions ahead of giving back to the state which has given so much to you, these highways you use to make your living".

Hearing this, Leomon had to almost bite his own tongue: "I was planning to submit my application as soon as I complete this run, and can get back home".

Guardromon escorted Leomon back to the cab, and returned the documents: "See that you do. Otherwise, your devotion to God could come into question, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" Guardromon said with the threat unveiled. Leomon inwardly sighed with relief, and hoped to soon be on his way.

The guardromon waved him on, as Leomon let out the clutch. He waited until the checkpoint had long disappeared from his rear view mirrors just in case this checkpoint was a fooler. Sometimes they did this: set up a preliminary checkpoint that did a cursory inspection to instill a false sense of security before coming upon another a few clicks further down the highway. It appeared that was not the case this time, and he wrapped on the wall behind him: "You can come out now", he called to the three girls.

As they returned to their places, "What was that all about?", Shuichon asked.

"Just another example of what life is like under Zhuqiaomon. The highways are always choked with these checkpoints. They aren't just looking for illicit cargo and off the books double loading. They're also gathering information on travelers, looking for those wanted for political crimes, and also for tracking where citizens are travelling and for what purpose. It also keeps the instilled fear alive and well, as it's just one more reminder that Zhuqiaomon's state is always watching. Qinglongmon may have been a naive fool, but at least when he was leading the Sovereign, they let us alone for the most part. We could come and go as we pleased, earn an honest living, express an honest opinion, and other than the occasional challenge from some other digimon, there were no problems.

"I know little of your world, but one thing I do know is that you still have a lot of freedom. Cherish it and guard it. Don't make the same mistake we made".

 **0XFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Everybody out", Leomon announced after opening the trailer doors. The girls stood by. "We're here".

The rest of the Tamers and their partners emerged from the fake shipping containers, and stumbled out, stiff from cramped spaces and with eyes not adjusted to the daylight. They saw that they'd stopped along the side of the highway somewhere.

Leomon explained: "Go that way", he said pointing to the next exit, "Follow the road until you come to a large brook, about ten clicks on. Follow it upstream until you come to a waterfall. Behind that waterfall, you will find your transportation. I discovered it when I was still an In-Training, and told no one what I'd found".

"What is it?", he was asked.

"No one really knows. It seems to be the remnants of an ancient transportation network. We have no idea who built it, who originally used it, or how ancient it truly is. It's one of those features that has had archaeologists flummoxed, well, forever. For all we know, it might even predate the arrival of the first digimon. It is still functional, and will take you where you desire to go. As for how it works, no one knows even that for certain. I have to get back on the road, to stay on schedule for the next check point. Take care and good luck to all of you".

"Goodbye Leomon! Thank you, Leomon!" they called out in chorus as Leomon stuck a paw out the window and waved as the truck continued down the highway.

"Guess we'd better get going. Maybe we can find it before night", Takato announced as they disappeared into the thick forest. There were some small digimon flitting about, though they never actually saw them. A few minutes later, they could hear the running water, and then came upon the brook. The water was moving fast, and was cold and clear. Moving upstream wasn't easy as the trees grew right to the banks. Sometimes they waded, and sometimes there was a break along the bank.

"How much further?", Kenta complained, just at the time the sound of the waterfall became obvious.

The waterfall cascaded downwards for about 12 meters, dropping into a wide, deep pool it had excavated. They had no choice but to swim for it. "Ugh! We're gonna get soaked", Ruki complained.

"Not unless you believe you will", Jen explained.

"What're you talking about!", Ruki shot back.

"He's right", Takato added. "That was one thing we discovered the last time. The Digital World is all form and no substance. Things only look substantial because... how did Renamon put it? Everything has to look like something, but really it's all just ones 'n' zeros. So don't worry about it".

Ruki and the others were amazed to find out that Takato and Jen were indeed right. They could swim through a torrential down flow of even the waterfall, and emerge on the other side completely dry. What they discovered behind the waterfall wasn't just the bare rock of the hillside forming the cataract, but something that looked like a temple of some sort. It was thick with moss and lichens that obscured most of the details, though there was a rectangular opening with neither door nor gate.

The inside, carved from the bedrock, was cavernous. There was not the slightest trace of moss growing on the walls; the floor wasn't covered with the slippery slime they expected, nor was the air heavy with the expected dampness even though water crashed down and sent up a constant mist just outside.

The walls and ceiling were not the least bit smooth, as every bit had been carved into a relief of squares and rectangles, most of which stood alone, others connecting to form more intricate straight-sided shapes. They had no idea as to whether these shapes were simply decoration, or if they held some hidden meaning that had eluded everyone who'd studied one of these constructions. There was no doubt about the artificiality of these shapes.

"This looks familiar", Juri remarked.

"Sure does", Takato and Jen agreed.

"What're you talking about?", Ruki asked.

"You were 'indisposed' at the time", Koichi explained. "We found a station – for lack of a better term – just like this one in the desert".

At the very back, they discovered a cubical box with rounded corners. The side facing them was open, the sides completely smooth, in contrast to their surroundings. It looked like it was constructed of fired, unglazed, reddish-tan clay. It must've weighted a ton or more, and looked as if it had been shaped or cast and fired as one solid piece, as there was not the slightest trace of a seam to be seen, inside or out. The most amazing thing was that it was suspended several centimeters above the floor.

"This is it, just like Leomon promised", Takato and Juri announced.

"This is what?", Ruki asked.

"It's a vehicle", Takato answered, "we took a ride on it before".

"The big guy, Ikkakumon, should get on first, then the rest of us", Takato suggested. Ikkakumon was first in and pushed the whole thing a bit closer to the floor. There was enough room, but barely.

"Everyone, concentrate on that desert", Koichi explained. "This works on telepathy or something, to determine the destination. We need to concentrate on getting back to the station in the desert".

What seemed to be a solid, open-ended clay cube improbably twisted and closed up completely even as the substance continued to look and feel like fired clay. Takato had his flashlight at the ready, otherwise, it would have been completely dark as the box closed up. They felt it accelerate, and knew they were on their way, hopefully to where they decided they needed to go.

There was no telling how long the trip took, but they knew it was ending as the box felt like it was decelerating. The front opened once again, and they all saw that they were in a place quite similar to where they had departed. Only this time, it wasn't a waterfall visible out the open, door-less entrance, but a sandy vista. As they exited, they saw that they were indeed back in the Sand Zone, in the middle of "ruins" dominated with solid, rectangular and cubic monoliths. Every one lay on a flat face, and looked quite solid, except for the one containing the "station" where they arrived, which appeared to be balanced on an edge. Perhaps to call attention to its unusual function? It was also the only monolith that had been hollowed out, and had an entrance. As with the starting point behind the waterfall, the interior was completely free of wind blown sand when by all rights it should have been filled with it.

They saw that they were indeed at a higher level, as the Material World Sphere looked decidedly larger than it had ever since their second visit to the Digital World. It didn't look like anything had changed: it still looked like an empty desert wilderness, studded with tall mesas, no trace of vegetation, nothing moving about other than the pink spherical "tumbleweeds" of this New Mexico/Arizona look-alike: "dust packets" consisting of discarded, unused data from either world.

Ikkakumom looked around: "Oh my...", he sighed. He'd never seen any place like this before, and was at a loss for words.

"I know what you mean", Shuichon agreed. No environment could be less suited to a heavily furred, walrus-shaped, arctic-adapted aquatic digimon than this vast "sea" of sand without a trace of moisture to be seen anywhere. Unlike the Material World, this desert was without even a mirage.

"Where do we go from here?", Ryo asked.

"That shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. We're maybe a ten minute's walk from where we originally entered the Digital World. The last time there was a dust storm, but now...", Koichi looked around. "There", he pointed, "those are the three mesas".

"OK, if these are the three mesas, then that 'antenna farm' should be over there somewhere", Juri added.

Koichi was scanning through his field glasses: "Got 'em in sight... That'a way"

"Then we go!" Takato announced. "Or not": the Digital World daylight disappeared as suddenly as flipping a switch. They went inside the "subway station" to await the return of daylight. It was one thing they learned the last time: night brought out strange and possibly unfriendly digimon. At least they wouldn't have to spend the night out in the open. They could hope Impmon was right about how many digimon feared the ruins as "haunted".

Kazu and Kenta passed out the MREs they'd brought.

"Let's see that comm", Koichi requested. Takato handed it over.

"You want to send a message?', he asked.

"Just want to see what it can do", as he began to experiment.

"Got something", he announced. "Looks like we can get local broadcasts as well.

"God, television is as bad here as it is back home", Ryan said.

So far, they'd found some sort of game show, a sit-com, and some horrible, low budget "reality" TV.

They really didn't start paying attention until some annoying tune began playing, with a voice-over announcing this was coming from the Imperial News Network.

"His Holiness dedicated a new fertilizer factory this afternoon...", the announcer began. There was video footage of Zhuqiaomon preening before the cameras, giving a speech wherein he claimed the new factory would enable increased food production for the greater benefit of all digimon.

"Like hell that's ever gonna happen", Ikkakumon dismissed. "They'll fuck this up like everything else", he said. "Guaranteed the profits'll go straight to Zhuqiaomon's vaults, and into the pockets of his cronies. His pals running the Zones will get all that extra production; damn little will ever wind up on the plates of common digimon".

"Jee-zuz!', Koichi observed, "he makes that Nork bastard, Kim Jong-Un, look like he's got an inferiority complex".

"Yeah, he's an asshole", Jen agreed, "but he didn't declare himself God either".

"As if there were a difference", Ryan agreed.

They really started paying attention:

 _The office of His Holiness instructs all loyal subjects to remain aware of suspicious activities, and if you see something, say something. Any digimon harbouring Outworlders are committing a grievous sin against His Holiness, as do those who protect tainted digimon. It is for the own good of these lost souls, that they may receive salvation in the name of God..._

"Fuck!", Ryo said. "They know?"

"I have no idea", Jen said. "Didn't Yamaki say he was sending Rookies to try to find us? I suppose it was bound to happen, sooner or later".

"It's hard to say", Shadowkitsumon explained. "They say shit like that all the time Zhuqiaomon has always been afraid that Outworlders would come. Given his paranoia regarding you guys, maybe it means he knows something, and maybe it doesn't.

"Don't believe his bullshit about 'salvation' (finger quotes) of 'tainted' (finger quotes) digimon either. There's no such thing with Zhuqiaomon".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Better get going", Takato suggested with the return of daylight. From prior experience, they all knew that things looked closer in the desert than they actually were, and that the walk to the "antenna farm" was going to take a considerable part of the day. Ikkakumon discovered that his feet, adapted for walking on snow, allowed him to walk over the fine, dry sand as easily as though it were snow. It felt every bit as hot as Arizona in July, but dehydration and over heating were not problems, and that was a good thing, as the real Arizona climate would have dropped Ikkakumon within ten minutes.

This time, Kenta and Kazu, though they still wanted to complain, kept it to themselves. They didn't need to worry about Juri, as she never complained about anything. Even Shuichon didn't complain, though she did accept Ikkakumon's offer to let him carry her. The whole group walked onward in silence. There really was nothing to say.

After a walk that would have taken them from Shinjuku through Shin-Okubo, Takadenobaba, Mejiro, and Ikebukuro (as Kenta and Kazu counted it - and it wasn't that much of an exaggeration) they arrived.

"Is this the valley you described?", Shadowkitsumon asked. They were standing in a wide, shallow, U-shaped valley that cut through the "antenna farm".

"It could be", Jen explained, "but I'm not 100% positive it's the same one".

"We did approach from a different direction than the first time", Takato added. "If this _is_ the place, then we would have camped up there, on that hillside, and that jagamon herd would have come straight through here.

"If we could find that memorial we built for Meramon", Takato said.

"I'd expect that's long gone", Jen added. "It's been over a year, and then there was the D-Reaper attack. It was the best we could do under the circumstances".

"There's no need for that", Renamon spoke up. "This is the valley, and the jagamon did come through here. The next morning, they sent us in that direction", she said as she pointed.

"Now all we have to do is find that village", Jen said. "Not sure how far that was..."

"I do remember that I was quite tired of walking", Juri pointed out. "I think I can guesstimate how long", she offered. "I suggest that we all keep an eye out for that village. As I recall, they weren't none too eager to advertise their presence".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Juri decided to walk the distance, as she'd done before to roughly time the trip.

"You said that the Chuchidarumon built hemispherical houses?", Ruki asked.

"That's what they looked like", Takato replied, as Ruki was scanning the horizon.

"Well, that's what I'm looking at right now. Over there", as she pointed.

"We found it!", Jen exclaimed.

As they approached the village, they could see that it was much different. The houses the Iron Beast motorcycle had wrecked had been either rebuilt or the wreckage cleared away. The village also seemed cleaner, though the Chuchidarumon were still pack rats and junk collectors, they still had no sense of any sort of planning, as houses were still erected anywhere they pleased. No rhyme or reason as to where and how they stored their junk, and the odd dust packet. The domes still matching the color of the surrounding desert, still covered with odd bits and pieces of junk to break up their outlines from a distance. They still had an aversion to being discovered.

The major difference was that the Chuchidarumon were not hiding. The adults were out taking care of business; the children outside playing just like young kids everywhere.

"Takato's back! Takato's back!", a group of them ran off to spread the news. More Chuchidarumon leaned out open windows, appeared in doorways. As they stood in what passed for the village square, the village chieftain walked up to Takato, and embraced him. Then Juri and Jen.

"You returned to us", he said. "We've been expecting you, and I see you've brought new friends".

"You didn't get to meet my little sister, Shuichon..."

"Or me and my partner: Shadowkitsumon", Ryan said. "Ryan... I'm the new guy".

"I'm not exactly new", Koichi said, "but this is our first time here for us: my partner and mate: "Renamon".

"Hi. I'm Shuichon, and this is Ikkakumon", she completed her brother's introduction.

"I'm Kazu Shioda", he introduced himself.

"Kenta, Kenta Kitagawa,".

"Ryo Akiyama".

"Ruki Makino".

"You already know me", Juri said.

"Last time you were here with that big guy, Leomon?"

"He... died", she said quietly.

"Let me guess: Zhuqiaomon", the chieftain replied. Juri could only nod in agreement. "My condolences for your loss, Juri".

"Thank you", she replied.

"It's good that all of you could come to visit with us this time, and I wish you a more pleasant stay in this world of ours. I won't waste any more of your time on pleasantries, as I'm sure you are eager to get down to business. If you'll follow me".

They didn't know what to expect, this cryptic business. Obviously, they were expected. Was it just that Takato had rescued them from destruction? Or did he know something more that they did not?

The chieftain didn't lead them to his home, as they expected. He led them to a different house, on the far side of the village, and what could have passed for a "suburb", if such a small village could be said to have suburbs. He knocked at the door, low and even with the ground. Another Chuchidarumon answered: "These are the ones we've been waiting for", the chieftain explained. This was a smaller home, so only Jen and his sister were invited in.

As with every other Chuchidarumon home, the main living space was mostly underground, and they stepped down a few steps into the main room. As was the chieftain's home, the interior decorating left a lot to be desired. Old computers and other old machinery and bits and pieces, boiler plate propped up on saw horses made for a dining table. Hammocks for sleeping, and in one at the back of the structure, lay a small dark figure. At first, they took this for another young one, though the appearance wasn't quite that of a very young Chuchidarumon. It noticed their arrival, and jumped to the floor.

"It's damned difficult to hold this form", it explained.

"Lopmon!", Suzy exclaimed, as she scooped up the small digimon. "You don't know how much I missed you!"

"Ugggg...", Lopmon complained, "not so hard", as Shuichon gave him a smothering, and tight, hug. "I missed you too", he said, "...all of you".

"Lopmon!"

"It's Lopmon!"

"Glad we found you!"

Those who knew him greeted.

"I see you brought along new friends?", he asked.

"Yeah, that's tight: you never met Ryan and his new partner", Takato got his meaning. "You can trust them".

"It's just that I wasn't expecting..."

"What?", Shuichon pompted.

"Nothing", Lopmon replied.

"Let us celebrate this happy reunion", the village chieftain invited them to his home.

There would be no further talk about business tonight. The Chuchudarumon didn't have much, and seldom received guests. However, when they did, their custom was to show guests hospitality, and it would be poor manners not to accept.


	12. Revisiting Old Friends

**Revisiting Old Friends**

It looked like the entire village was joining them as the chieftain led them to his home, the largest in the village. In a village where very little that was new occurred, the chieftain's unexpected guests were an understandable source of curiosity.

The interior of the home hadn't changed much, as far as Juri, Talato, and Jen could see. The chieftain had a place set, with a platter piled high with those softball sized "malted milk balls".

"Eat as much as you like", the chieftain invited. This time, he knew he didn't have to apologize for the taste.

"They really are quite good", Juri explained.

"A Chuchidarumon delicacy", Jen added.

There was more than they could reasonably eat, and the new guests agreed: these delicacies really were quite good.

"It is good to see you've returned to us, and that you are well", the chieftain announced after the meal. "My only regret is that we could not meet again under more pleasant circumstances, and that your partners are not able to join us".

"Hopefully, some day, we will", Takato said.

"You won't get into trouble, helping us?", Ryan asked.

"This is a forgotten village", the chieftain explained once more for the benefit of the new arrivals. "It is a place of drifting data from which we and our village were created. I doubt Zhuqiaomon even knows we exist, or that he would care even if he did. Takato and Guilmon put their lives on the line to help us when we needed the help. How could we refuse when they needed us? That's why this was such a good place for Lopmon to hide from Zhuqiaomon's secret police. So far, we haven't had any dealings with them, nor the outside for that matter. We bother no one and no one bothers us. So far, the unpleasantness of the outside had not touched our lives".

The chieftain offered them the use of his home for the night, as did two other Chuchidarumon families, while they slept outside. The hammocks, though spartan, were comfortable.

The next morning, Lopmon explained:

"I am a Deva, and I will always be a Deva. After my return to the Digital World, I requested to return to the service of my Lord and Creator. As he promised, I returned to his service guarding the Nondaimon Gate as Antiramon. It's pretty much ceremonial, and routine. That was, until a riot broke out, when a large fathering of digimon demanded to cross over to Suszakumon. I cut them down, as I believed this to be my duty. I also saw it as my duty to help with the apprehension of the remaining Sovereign.

"That's when I began to hear of these corrupted digimon who were spreading dangerous ideas they'd gotten during their stay in the Material World. I was supposed to gate them for their treason, and for awhile, I did. Still, we're talking about Guilmon, Terriermon, Impmon, and the others. I couldn't make myself believe they could possibly be the traitors they were being accused of being. What could I do? I was never part of Zhuqiaomin's Inner Circle.

"Still, I heard certain things. It's unavoidable: there is a rumour mill even inside Suszakumon. That's how I knew the coup was coming. Zhuqiaomon gave me the assignment to bring the other partners to what they believed to be a meeting at Qinglongmon's White Palace, but that was a deception. If I had, they would have been deleted as soon as they stepped onto the grounds. I couldn't do it. Instead, I warned them to get themselves into hiding. We didn't have much time, even with all the confusion during the coup.

"It was Guilmon who led me here, as the Chuchidarumon owed him a favour. Though the Chuchidarumon are looked down on as freaks and misfits, they are loyal to their friends, even though they don't make friends easily. The chieftain agreed to hide me here. Though, I wonder, how is it that you knew to come here?"

"That's easy", Koichi said. He played Impmon's message, and explained the clue it contained.

"I see", he replied.

"So it would seem you were meant to be found first", Shuichon said.

"Now for the big question", Jen said, "do you know where the others are hiding?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. We weren't supposed to know, in case one of us were captured, we couldn't betray the others. I didn't even know Impmon knew of this village. I wish I could be more helpful".

"That doesn't make any sense!", Takato complained. "We're no closer to finding Guilmon than when we arrived?"

"Maybe not", Renamon said. "It's pretty obvious Impmon wanted Lopmon found first, and he wanted us to come to this village. Didn't he mention acts of kindness?"

"That's how the saying goes", Koichi explained.

"Acts", she said, "as in more than one. There must be something else. Impmon would be that precise in his use of words. He must've been referring to something else".

"What?", Jen asked.

"That Iron Beast, it didn't attack just that one time", Juri recalled. "It came back".

"That's when Guilmon jumped on, to save those Chuchidarumon kids..."

"Choromon fell off, and said we saved him", Juri finished the tale.

"After we left", Takato asked the chieftain, "what became of Choromon? Do you know where he is, by any chance?"

"I'm afraid I don't", the chieftain apologized. "I can ask around for you, see if anyone does know", he offered.

"We'd really appreciate it".

"Do you think there's anything to this?", Ryo asked.

"I believe there is", Juri replied.

"Do you know what happened to the other three Sovereign?', Ruki asked.

"Not even Zhuqiaomon has the power to destroy them. They are being held in the deepest dungeons of Suszakumon, contained in a stasis field".

"Then they could be revived?", she asked.

"I suppose anything's possible, but I don't see how. Zhuqiaomon has surrounded himself with his own personal army that patrols the grounds outside, and inside. You'd never get near the palace, let alone near those dungeons".

"Then we'll find a way!", Takato declared.

"That is so like you", Ruki said.

"Was that a note of caution from the Digimon Queen?", Ryo asked. "That is so unlike you".

The chieftain returned with another villager.

"I know the one you seek", he said. "Follow me".

They went along, to a smaller home lying on the fringe of the village. Like every other home, this one had a considerable junk pile beside it. The villager rummaged through his junk pile, finally pulling out a small box, which he set on the ground. He removed the lid, and inside was Choromon. Exposed to light, the yellow LED that tipped his tail began to blink. This was characteristic of choromon: they went dormant in the dark.

 _Choromon evolve …_

… **KAPURIMON!**

"I was wondering how long it would take", the horned helmet wearing, blue and white, raccoon tailed In Training said. "How long was I dormant?"

"You evolved?"

"I was almost ready for the next level when I got on that Iron Beast. I thought it would give me the mobility I wanted, but it had other ideas. By the way, Juri, you never told us how that 'Red Shoes' story ends".

"We were kind'a busy at the time. It's been about six months since we were here last". We're just glad we found you".

"Now for the big question", Takato asked, "do you know where our partners are hiding?"

"I'm afraid I do not", Kapurimon explained. "However, I know where you can find out".

"Where?"

"I can't tell you; I'll have to show you".

"Why can't you just tell us?", Jen asked.

"I have to find it using the ability of my kind. We don't see very well, and supplement out poor eyesight with echo location. That's how I have to find the passage. Otherwise, you could walk right by it and not know it. You'll just have to trust me".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The Tamers weren't the only unexpected guests. Jen brought up the new arrival's profile:

 _Mikemon  
Demon anthro animal, Data  
Champion  
Attacks are:  
Nikukyū Punch and  
Neko Claw_

This digimon looked like an anthro calico cat, but with gauntlets tipped with sharp, metallic claws. It stood upright, half of Ryan's height. He also bore a distinct resemblance to Gatomon, though he lacked the tail ring fashion accessory.

"Glad to see I didn't miss you. I have come to join your quest", Mikemon explained.

"Just who the hell are you and what makes you think we're on any sort of quest?', Koichi asked.

"Not hard to figure", Mikemon explained. "What else would Outworlders be doing here in the Digital World, especially at a time like this? You are the ones of the prophecy, the vanquishers of the Ancient Enemy. Your fame precedes you, Renamon, Lutramon. Takato, Koichi, and Ruki: I also recognize you. I see you have already found new allies?".

"OK, OK: I get it", Ryan told him. "It wasn't like it was any big secret. It was all over the news even back home. What I want to know, and I'm sure the others here will agree, is how did you find us? How did you know to come here, of all places?"

"He is truthful, culu?", Calumon explained. "You have nothing to fear, culu?"

"That's not the problem, Calumon", Koichi explained. "If Mikemon could find us, then who else knows? If he could find us, then how do we know Zhuqiaomon's agents aren't right behind him?"

"Impmon told me to expect you here", Mikemon explained.

"Why would he do that?", Ruki asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Mikemon was pointing at Shadowkitsumon.


	13. First Clash

**First Clash**

 _Mr. Yamaki:_

 _We have located Lopmon and are now on the trial of our partners. Impmon left us a clue as to his location in the message he sent us. We found him in that desert where we first landed. We also found another old friend who knows where we can find more of our partners. If all goes well, we should be back together soon. Then we can all come home together. We've also located a couple of new allies to help us complete this mission._

 _Takato_

"Why would Mikemon say something like that? What aren't you telling us?", Ryan asked of his partner.

"There is an underground movement against Zhuqiaomon", Shadowkitsumon explained. "Not all of us put our misplaced trust in our self-proclaimed 'God' (finger quotes) least of all Impmon..."

"I remember his saying so", Renamon added, "back before we even knew our true purpose for coming to the Material World".

"That's right, and he was far from alone, even though we skeptics were a definite minority", Shadowkitsumon continued. "We knew what he was up to. It wasn't hard to figure: the encouragement of the misplaced adulation from some very prominent and respected media figures, the sudden appearance of these 'grass roots' (finger quotes) movements, the continuing misplaced trust of Qinglongmon and the others. If you were paying attention, that is. We knew what was coming, and we made ready for the inevitable. We were determined to form a resistance, and we did so. We don't even give ourselves a name. I am the closest thing you could call a leader of that underground resistance.

"How do you think I was able to transit? My coming to the Material World was for a dual purpose. One you already know: to do my best to convince your Mr. Yamaki not to deploy Shaggai, to not destroy our world before we had the opportunity to make this right, so that we may live. It was my original intent to enter into a partnership with Mr. Yamaki. The second you've probably guessed by now: to seek out our old allies..."

"Why me?", Ryan asked. "Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me this?"

"As for why, you already know. You cared for me. Would Yamaki have cared as much? Perhaps. He wasn't there; you were. You once asked if I had feelings, and I told you I did. I'll always love you like the brother I never had.

"As for why I didn't tell you, would you have believed me? How could I possibly explain and make it seem the least bit plausible?"

"I...", Ryan started, "...don't suppose I would. Finding a digimon... everything else, I can hardly believe it as it is".

"Now for the next question", Ryo said, "where are our partners?"

"I don't know, and that was by design. When we parted company for that last time, it was with the understanding that none of us would know where the others were going. It's not some pointless game of Hide and Seek, like we played in the park".

"Then how does Impmon figure into all this?", Kazu, his partner, asked.

"He and I did the planning, after Lopmon warned us. He also promised that he would send reliable allies like Mikemon, though meeting Ikkakumon was pure serendipity".

The village chieftain held a departure ceremony, with a speech wishing the partners success in their endeavors, and with a going away present: a large sack filled with the only luxury they had: those "malted milk balls".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

They were once again on their way across the desert. Ikkakumon was carrying Shuichon and Kapurimon on his back.

"You never did tell us how that story came out", Kapurimon reminded.

"As I recall the tale", Juri was telling the story of the Red Shoes for Kapurimon, "this poor, peasant girl was adopted by a rich old lady. I don't recall why that was, but the peasant girl kept begging her step-mom for a pair of nice, red shoes. Finally, she got her way, and wore these red shoes everywhere. Even to church, and this was considered bad form. It was even worse, in that she didn't pay attention, being more concerned with showing off her finery.

"Her step-mom got sick, but this girl decided to go to a fancy party instead. There, she meets a soldier who gives her lots of compliments on her fine dancing shoes, and they dance through the night as her step-mom lays dying. After the party, she finds out that she can't stop dancing: the red shoes took over completely. She can't take 'em off, and she can't even control where the red shoes take her, and she dances through thorn bushes and can do nothing to stop them. Rain, snow, or sunshine: makes no difference as she dances on and on, She even misses her step-mom's funeral. An angel with a sword appears before her, telling her that she will dance until she dies as a lesson for other children about vanity.

"Next, she visited the village executioner and begs him to cut her feet off. He provided her with wooden, prosthetic feet and crutches, teaches her something he called the 'Criminal's Psalm', but she still isn't free of the red shoes since these keep dancing with her severed feet still inside, following her everywhere. She tries to go to church, to ask forgiveness, but the dancing shoes always bar the door. She finally got a job as a maid at the parsonage, but every Sunday, the red shoes keep her out of church. Finally, she prays while sitting alone at the parsonage. This time, another angel appears with roses, and forgives her. Her heart fills with peace, joy and light until it bursts, and she ascends to heaven on a beam of light. Never again to be bothered by the red shoes. Anyway, that's how I recall it", Juri concluded.

"What a _horrible_ tale", Kapurimon said. "So this girl burst into data, like a digimon? Then she went back to a digiegg?"

"It was written in the mid-1800s by Hans Christian Anderson, so I don't think he had digimon in mind. Actually, he was writing about his father who was a shoe maker. He'd gotten a commission from some rich lady for a pair of dancing slippers made of red silk. Anderson's father made a pair of shoes from red silk and red leather. His customer tried to screw him out of his commission, claiming the shoes he'd made were of too poor a quality. So his father destroyed them right before her eyes, rather than be cheated out of his due.

"If you think that story is bad, may be I'll tell you the original version of _Little Red Riding Hood_ "

They had become too distracted as they listened to Juri's story. Something swooped from the sky.

"What the _hell_ is that?!", Ryo called out. He was the first to spot the oncoming digimon.

"Shit!", Jen had his digivice out. It was stuck on "Seek", bringing up no profile on these digimon. That meant newly created digimon, as when Ruki first met Guilmon, and couldn't pull up any data. It also meant "Deva". Jen recognized these digimon from the video game, and the cards: dorugremon. However, the colour scheme was reversed: black back and flanks with reddish-orange stripes, red-orange wings and feet. They also seemed to have some sort of red cords wound around their tails. That these were corrupt dorugremon was also a very bad sign.

More appeared, and before they realized what was going on, they successfully separated Calumon, so that he could not put up his force field. Zhuqiaomon had no further use for Calumon, but Calumon did have one thing in his favour: he was fast, despite his ungainly appearance. He out ran and dodged the larger, less nimble, corrupt dorugremon.

"More-or-Less Powerful Attack!", Calumon struck the first blow, sending forth what looked like a small, bright, glowing sphere. It detonated in the midst of a flock of dorugremon, taking them out.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired multiple bursts at the incoming dorugremon. One came too close, trying to attack Shuichon.

"Howling Hertz!", Kapurimon shot it down, firing an EMP at nearly point blank range. Despite being an In-Training, his attack was powerful enough to destroy the attacking corrupt dorugremon.

"Blazing Ice!", Lopmon downed another.

This bought enough time:

 _Shadowlitsumon evolve! ..._

… **LEPPAMON!**

 _Mikemon evolve!_ …

… **MAJIRAMON!**

 _Ikkakumon evolve! …_

… **LILAMON!**

"Razor Wind!", Leppamon took down a couple trying to take down Calumon.

"Un Deux Pollen!", Lilamon didn't destroy them, They flew through the cloud of "pollen", slamming into the ground just short of where the others were standing, unconscious.

"Vedaka!", Majiramon disappeared into a vortex of his own making, firing back red laser bursts that deleted a hundred of these corrupt dorugremon.

"That bought us enough time!", Koichi called out. "Biomerge now! Flighted digimon, give air aupport!"

"Biomerge?", Ryan asked.

"Matrix evolution, biomerge activate!"

 _Renamon matrix evolution! …_

… **SAKUYAMON!**

 _Lutramon matrix evolution! ..._

… **HOUHOUMON!**

 _Guilmon matrix evolution! …_

… **DUKEMON!**

 _Lopmon matrix evolution! …_

… **CHERUBIMON!**

"Amethyst..."

"Wait!", Houhoumon called out, as she soared skyward. "Let me try something!', she called back.

"Starburst Explosion!", she fired off this attack from above.

"This time, it worked!", Ruki called out from inside her data sphere. Unlike the D-Reaper agents, these dorugremon could be purified. The color scheme was now red with black stripes along the back and sides, an ornately curved blade attached to the top of the snout, white underside and a tail, thick at the base, narrowing to a brass tip, without those red cords wrapped around it. They were milling about, confused, but not for long.

"Crystal Sphere!", Sakuyamon swung her staff, creating a protective sphere around the partners.

"Bloody Tower!", one of the purified dorugremon attacked their corrupt cousins. The rest joined in. "Metal Meteor!", another attacked.

"Starburst Explosion!", Houhoumon struck the rest.

Houhoumon ended the attack so quickly Ryan and Shadowkitsumon didn't get the chance to biomerge. As their evolutions broke:

"That is just so weird", Ryan was saying, "guys into girls..."

"Tell me about it", Kazu said, "I had that very thought the first time I saw it".

"Sex isn't fixed here in the Digital World", Ikkakumon explained. "I could evolve into a variety of Ultimate forms. Lilamon was my choice".

One of the new dorugremon landed before them: "What happened to us? The last thing I remember was hatred and anger and not much else".

"We have an attack that purifies instead of destroying", Ruki told him. "Sorry we couldn't save all your friends..."

"They were no friends of ours! Zhuqiaomon defiled our form, and needless to say, he didn't ask our permission. We will _never_ forgive him for that. You freed us, and we will always be in your debt. Whatever you do, we will be there for you".

They looked over the large group of dorugremon.

"We need to travel a lot less conspicuously", Koichi explained, "but we do need allies..."

"Understood", the dorugremon went off to discuss the matter among themselves. One came back.

"I will accompany you. What of the others?"

"We'll be needing their help later. We have digivices..."

"Use mine", Ryan cut in. "It seems to have an emergency feature I discovered when those Unimon attacked before. Maybe... we'll need your digital IDs. Until then, do your best to keep out of sight".

"No need to explain. We're now traitors to a god that wanted demons who chose to be angels instead. When you need us, we'll be there".

"That answers that question", Ruki announced. "I think it's safe to say Zhuqiaomon's figured out we're not in the Material World".

"From now on, we'll need to be especially careful", Ryo agreed. "He's going to get pretty suspicious now, when his dorugremon don't report back".

"We'd best find that passage and damned quick", Koichi agreed. "How much farther?", he asked of Kapurimon.

"Not much farther, we should be there by morning".

"Next, how did he find us?", Juri asked.

"No idea. Maybe Phascomon got discovered? Or Leomon? They knew we were going to the desert...", Jen said. "Best to stay off that comm, just in case. There's always the possibility he cracked it and it's acting like a beacon even if he doesn't know what we're sending. Best to wait until we absolutely need help from Yamaki".

"Yamaki did say he'd been detecting Rookies", Takato reminded. "If they weren't reporting back they'd seen us, he'd figure we came here. He knew abut the desert, that we entered here, and left from here. He was there when Qinglongmon said his farewells, remember".

"That was almost too easy", Ryan was saying.

"You can be sure the next time it won't be", Ryo reminded him.

"Then we best get moving".

"I'll scout ahead", Dorugremon offered as he took flight.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

They'd been on the move all night, and morning had broken a few hours ago.

"We're here", Kapurimon announced.

"Here, where?", Ryan asked.

"The portal. It's right over there".

"I don't..."

"You wouldn't see, but I detect it with sonar".

"Dorugremon!", Juri called out.

The furry digimon dragon landed.

"This way", Kapurimon led the way. "Gather around", he requested.

"I still don't... AHHHH!", Ryan said.

They'd dropped through the sand that looked no different from any other patch of sand in that desert. Now, they found themselves falling down a dark, vertical shaft. "Not again!", Kazu was complaining.

This time, they dropped into a temperate forest.

"Where are we, what happened?", Ryan asked.

"I know this place", Juri announced. "Look there!", she pointed. "We fell through that passage to another layer once before. Now I see why we needed Kapurimon's help".

"That's right. My sonar could detect it through the sand when it didn't return an echo".

This time, the thin tendril of smoke was now a much bigger white plume rising above the trees.

"I still don't get it".

"We were here before, Juri explained, "Jen, Takato: you weren't with us last time. This is where we met those gekomon, and defeated Orochimon. Another act of random kindness Impmon mentioned".

"Then we go that way?", Takato asked.

"That's where the moonshine distillery was", Guilmon added. "Though I don't remember so much smoke?"

"Neither do I", Juri agreed, "but I'd bet the gekomon are still there".

She was right about that, but this time their welcome was quite the opposite of what they were expecting, or received the last time. They didn't get very far until they were surrounded by gekomon. What they lacked in size, they more than made up in fire power.

"Harpoon..."

"Hold on, Ikkakumon!", Juri called out. "There has to..."

" _Shutup!"_ , one of the gekomon guards ordered.

"We came to see the Brewmeister...". Kenta began.

"I told you to _SHUTUP!_ You'll meet him, alright, but I guarantee you'll wish you hadn't!", he threatened.

They were surrounded, and marched towards the facility. Before, it had been a largish house with redwood shingle roof and surrounded by a low brick wall. That structure was nowhere in evidence, replaced by a much larger industrial complex. Silver towers stood taller than the old house that served as a distillery. Tall chimneys poured out the thick clouds of smoke and steam they'd seen from a distance. The whole site surrounded with tall chain link fence topped with concertinas of razor wire. They could only wonder in silence what all this was about. They stopped at a security shack protecting a drive. The lead gekomon was calling someone inside.

"Sir, we've captured more of Zhuqiaomon's spies lurking outside the perimeter..."

"They deny it, of course..."

"Some seem to be Outworlders..."

"Sir?... I don't think I heard right..."

"Understood, right away"

The gate was buzzed open, and slid back on its track.

"Inside", they were ordered. "Follow me".

"Stop looking around", Ryan was roughly shoved. "Eyes forward! All of you!"

They saw they weren't headed for the main building, but a smaller shack next to it.

"Wait right here, and don't attempt anything. Keep an eye on them", the lead gekomon ordered as he knocked at the door and disappeared inside. A minute or so later, he reappeared.

"You!", he pointed, "inside. Stand by the door, if they try something..."

"Understood"

The Brewmeister was seated behind a desk whose size matched his stature. He rose, walking stick in hand.

"You, I remember", he pointed with his stick at Koichi, Juri, Kenta, Kazu, and Renamon and Guilmon. "You had a partner, Leomon. Where is he?"

"Zhuqiaomon's personal assassin killed him when he tried to protect us", Juri explained once again.

"Figures... Who the fuck are you?!", he demanded of the new arrivals.

"Ryan Kaminsky", he introduced himself.

"Shadowkitsumon, Ryan's partner".

"We were separated from the our party", Jen explained. "Shuichon, my sister. We were here before her arrival in the Digital World".

"Don't forget my partner, Lopmon", Shuichon said.

"I was with Jen", Takato added. "I'm also Guilmon's partner".

"That's right, he is. We were separated when Takato and Jen and Terriermon were caught in one of those data streams".

"Ruki Makino and my partner Lutramon. We also missed coming here".

"Ryo Akiyama. I and my partner haven't been to this part of the Digital World".

"Mikemon, I joined up with them at the Chuchidarumon village where they found Lopmon".

"Ikkakumon, I also volunteered to help when I saw them on a raft going down the river".

"And the red furball outside?"

"Dorugremon", Ruki explained. "My partner and I purified him from a corrupted form made by Zhuqiaomon to attack us. We purified about a hundred or more".

"And just who the fuck are you?", the Brewmeister asked. "I was told I was expecting Choromon"

"I _am_ Choromon", Kapurimon explained, "I was ready to evolve permanently to the next level".

"We were there when he digivolved", Juri added.

"Convince me you're not Zhuqiaomon's imposters".

"Don't you remember?", Juri said. "We brought Andromon here, looking for help, and you didn't want to help him. You said he disturbed your peace and you wanted us to take him away".

"I must've scared you a little", Kazu said, "but you agreed to let us have some dust packers and moonshine to treat his injuries. That's when he returned to his Rookie form, Guardromon. He came up with the plan to rescue Juri from Orochimon, and convinced you to help us".

"OK, I've heard enough: you're not impostors sent by Zhuqiaomon. Can you trust these new associates of yours?"

"With our lives".

"Very well, Kazu, follow me".

The others started to come along: "Not you. You wait here, and don't attempt to leave".

Long minutes passed, and all they could do was wait, which made those minutes seem even longer. Finally, they heard footsteps outside...

"Impmon! It's good to see you!", they greeted.

"You got my message alright, I see".

"We had to think about it while", Jen confessed.

"Made some new friends too".

"Yeah: you haven't met Ryan and Shadowkitsumon yet..."

"Actually, I have. I didn't figure you'd be partnering with Ryan? Weren't you supposed to partner with Yamaki, or Shibumi?"

"That was the plan, but it didn't work out that way", Shadowkitsumon agreed. "Though I'm glad it didn't".


	14. Gekomon Hospitality

**Gekomon Hospitality**

"Now that that's out of the way", Ruki asked, "how about a swim to wash off that desert?"

"Good idea", Takato agreed.

"You can rest up until might", the Brewmeister said, "enjoy some gekomon hospitality".

"So far, I'm not the least bit impressed", Ruki replied with sarcasm.

"I thought you'd be out of the moonshine business?", Juri asked.

"Look around you", the Brewmeister explained. "With Orochimon gone, we didn't have to make moonshine anymore. We still had the distillery, and we thought to sell our sake and moonshine as a side business. Why let a perfectly good facility go to waste? We'd been fine with that. We'd even have aged whiskey in a few years as well.

"Then that damn Zhuqiaomon: I'd trade him for Orochimon in an instant. This is still officially a moonshine distillery, but we make mostly fuel alcohol for sale on the black market. It's the only way to pay his f'kin taxes and tribute. Even with the black market mark-up, we still give the customers a price break. That's how we built this plant. Orochimon demanded s few barrels of our Moonshine a week, and then he left us alone. You recall why we were so reluctant to help Andromon. Orochimon's deal was a _helluvalot_ better than Zhuqiomon's.

"We know we're living on borrowed time, it's only a question of when Zhuqiaomon sends his troops to wipe us out. We're determined to borrow as much time as we can, and that's why we patrol the perimeter the way we do: to catch and eliminate his spies before they can tell him about our business.

"If we seem less trusting than you remember, trust is a commodity in _very_ short supply these days. If you're not _damned_ careful where you place your trust, you'll soon wind up as so many dust packets blowing in the wind. I make no apologies for how my guys treated you: they were doing what they were ordered to do – what they needed to do.

"If we didn't owe you a favour for ridding us of Orochimon, we certainly would never have agreed to hide Impmon here. We're also glad to see him go, and the sooner the better. Since you'll have to wait, as we don't want you seen by daylight, you can stay here. You can go swimming in Orochimon's pond since it's inside the perimeter and well patrolled".

"Zhuqiaomon does tend to have that effect on people", Impmon agreed.

"Then let's go swimming", Takato led the way. Ruki followed.

"Ummmm... Ruki", Takato said. "We're not swimming in our underwear".

"It was _my_ idea in the first place, and you've seen me naked. I don't care... Juri?"

"Well _I_ do!"

"Since it was Ruki's idea, let the girls go first, then we'll have our turn", Jen suggested.

Ruki, Juri, Shuichon, and Lutramon went to the pond. The boys and male digimon, except for Koichi and Renamon, went after the girls retruned. Renamon and Koichi went last, and no one needed an explanation for that.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"There's something you need to know", Impmon was explaining, "Cyberdramon has had to do things he's not particularly proud of".

"Like... what?", Ryo asked. He couldn't imagine there'd be anything that could shame a digimon like Cyberdramon. That was one good reason why he stayed in the Digital World for nearly two years: Cyberdramon wouldn't fit in with the Material World.

"At first, he was staying at a safe house on File Island, or so we thought. Somehow, Zhuqiaomon's agents discovered it, and Cyberdramon was nearly captured. His was the closest call, and he barely made it out of there alive. Had it not been for the timely intervention of a sympathetic Whamon, he wouldn't've.

"Since then, he's been hiding out, working as an enforcer for a pimp named Ganemon, who also runs this 'club' (finger quotes) that's really a house of prostitution, a casino that's more crooked than a dog's hind leg, an exotic dancer club, well, you get the idea..."

"I thought digimon were asexual?", Ryo asked.

"Most are, but some of us are sexually aware, especially those of us who've been to the Material World. That doesn't mean that other digimon don't like to look at it as pure entertainment and a curiosity".

"I'm still not seeing a problem here", Ryo asked. "We go and get him".

"It won't be that easy", Impmon explained. "We won't get near that place unless we have at least the price of admission, and then we need to get past his goblimon bouncers. You don't get by them without looking like big spenders. You got any credits?"

"No".

"You see my point now? If we don't have credits, we'll need something else we can bargain with".

"I still don't see the problem", Ryo continued. "Make an appointment, then Cyberdramon resigns".

"And Ganemon goes straight to Zhuqiaomon's secret police, tells everything he knows to collect a rich reward, and we're all dead. You don't think he's gonna get suspicious as hell if anyone takes an inordinate interest in his enforcer? At _best,_ he thinks you're trying to horn in on his operation. Ganemon is a crook without a trace of a conscience".

"What? All we have is Yamaki's comm", Takato objected. "We'll be needing that anyway".

"Actually, we do have something, or rather someone: Ruki and/or Juri. We present Ganemon with an Outworld female..."

"You have _got_ to be shitting us!", Koichi objected. "If you think..."

"Actually, I'm not".

"I'll do it", Ruki said.

"No, I'll do it", Juri objected. "I can't let you..."

"No, _I_ can't let _you._ I don't care if anyone sees me naked. Hell, _all_ of Tokyo saw me naked when Yamaki screwed up and broadcast me inside Lutramon's Data Sphere. What's a few randy digimon? I wondered when those dance lessons mother insisted I take would prove useful. I'll dance around a stage..."

"You should know Ganemon probably won't be satisfied with that. There's a very real possibility you could find yourself, ummmm, violated. You'd best think this over very carefully before you volunteer".

"I won't allow it!", Koichi said again. "I can't believe we're even having this discussion! Impmon, I'm surprised at you. I never thought..."

"What he said", Takato and Jen agreed.

"If I don't, then how do we get Cyberdramon out?", Ruki pointed out.

"He's my partner", Ryo said, "no reason why I shouldn't..."

"Ganemon isn't into that sort of thing. It's not a male strip club".

"Then I'll do it", Juri said. "I never told you this, but I wanted Leomon to make love to me..."

"Juri!", Ruki objected, "I can't allow it. It's the _least_ I can do, after I killed Leomon..."

"I forgave you for that"

"I'm still trying to make this right. It really doesn't bother me the way it would you. I can also put on a convincing act. Could you? How did you react when I suggested swimming naked with the boys? And we all know them, don't we? I also speak English and you don't, so I can say I'm an American. Zhuqiaomon won't be expecting that, and neither will this Ganemon. It has to be me".

"You understand the risk here?", Impmon asked.

"If I'm going to have to... I'd like if Shadowkitsumon were my first".

"I'm flattered", Shadowkitsumon said, "I'd prefer better circumstances though".

"Better you than Ganemon's creepy goblimon".

"I'll think of something", he promised.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

As soon as the Digital World night fell, the Brewmeister said his farewells with a flask of Gekomon Moonshine for each of the guests he'd reluctantly hosted. The two sleek, fast boats sliced through the water. Each about 15 meters in length, with a shallow draft, powered by two 1500HP engines capable of doing 45 knots while loaded with Gekomon Moonshine were making even better time now that the Tamers and their partners were the only cargo. They were running full out, without lights, they had to trust that the Gekomon pilots knew this river as well as they claimed. Otherwise, the resulting crash into a hidden sandbar would result in instant deletion. It was known to happen.

Dorugremon had flown ahead to survey the area, to patrol the river. Via Ryan's digivice, he had given the "all clear" before they set out. Zhuqiaomon's agents hadn't been around the next passage; the river traffic all but nonexistent.

Dorugremon sat by the river bank, looking over the dark water, waiting, listening. His ears pricked up as he heard the faint thrum of engines. He stood up, and lit a flare and waved it back and forth. Finally, the boats appeared in the faint glow of the Material World Sphere, as he threw the flare into the water with a hiss.

Ruki and her companions joined him, as they waved to the two Gekomon pilots as they backed their rum runners to return to the moonshine/illicit fuel factory.

"Should we wait for daylight?", Kazu asked.

"It's best if we get going right now", Impmon explained. "The gekomon seemed to have a certain urgency that we leave ASAP, and I'm inclined to believe they know what they're talking about. I don't like the idea of traveling through the forest at night, but in this case, best to make an exception. Just be careful where you step", he admonished, we don't need any broken ankles".

Takato dialed his Maglite's beam to its narrowest to make their passage less conspicuous. That saved the possibility of broken ankles. After a couple of hours, they came upon the next passageway. This time, it was an improbable spiral staircase. One end, a vertical shaft into the ground, the other an impossible hole in what looked like limitless sky.

"Up or down?", Kenta asked.

"Down, the Brewmeister told me", Impmon replied.

"I don't know if I can do this", Ikkakumon said.

"You climbed ice floes before? How is this different?", Kazu asked.

"That was climbing up", he explained, "with water to fall into if I slipped going down".

"Maybe we should go first", Suzy announced. "If you go backwards, you won't fall".

Ikkakumon went first, backwards, with Suzy following right behind.

"That's it", she encouraged, "one step at a time. No hurry".

Takato adjusted his Maglite for flood, as the passage was indeed pitch black. Ikkakumon was relieved when he felt his hind feet back on solid ground. Dorugremon went last as he almost completely filled the narrow shaft with his bulk.

They discovered they were in another temperate area. Not thickly forested, but looking more like a rural area. They were a couple of day's worth of walking before arriving at a port city: Slimbdamon.

The major problem here was a lack of cover. That, and the traffic, would only get worse the closer they came. They decided that it would be best to move at night, and hole up where they could during daylight.

They didn't waste the first night, and kept moving, alert for the sound of approaching traffic, to scatter off the side of the road. They already knew that hitch hikers would be reported. They traveled by the glow of the Material World Sphere.

"This time, I'd rather have landed in some wilderness", Kazu said, as he was always asking why couldn't they drop into nicer places.

As daylight returned, they stayed in a tunnel that ran underneath the road. They couldn't tell if this was a dry creek bed, and could hope that they weren't putting themselves in the path of a flash flood, or an even more ominous possibility: an animal diversion trial. The latter possibility suggested by Ryan and Koichi. Koichi had seen these out West.


	15. The Unhappy Hookers

**The Unhappy Hookers**

"I don't like this one bit", Jen was saying.

They'd arrived, and were about 20 clicks outside the city.

"What's that?", Takato asked.

"Haven't you noticed? It's been awfully quiet since we left that desert. We haven't been attacked once. We know Zhuqiaomon knows, and yet... nothing. No attacks, nothing on the news... I don't like it".

"I noticed too", Ryo agreed. "Something's definitely changed. Best to stay alert, watch our backs. Maybe that's what he's doing? Giving us a false sense of security before he drops the hammer?"

From his vantage point, Slimbdamon looked like any other port city. The harbor was busy, off loading and loading container ships. There were about a dozen ships waiting their turn to berth out on the bay. He could see that there were two contrasting areas: the waterfront which had a seedy look to it, and upscale neighborhoods built on the surrounding hills.

"So far, doesn't look too different from San Diego", Koichi remarked.

"It's nowhere near the same, I'm sure", Shadowkitsumon explained. "There's no law down there other than the Core Program. You have all species of digimon from many different Zones, all of whom have been at sea for weeks, pockets filled with credits and bellies filled with Gekomon Moonshine, sake, Digital World wine. Need I explain the consequences? If you are a smart seaman, you stay ship board or dock side for the duration. It's the only way you get to keep your pay packet... maybe even your life.

"The waterfront is lousy with wanted criminals of all sorts because they know there is no law there. Even Zhuqiaomon's secret police stay away – they're not suicidally stupid. As for the powers that be, they don't care so long as the shit doesn't back up into the districts where the shipping magnates make their homes. The crooks know that. So long as they leave the important ones alone, they are left alone. Now you know why Cyberdramon went underground here".

"Sounds like the Wild West", Ryan said.

"I don't know what that means", Shadowkitsumon said, "but I'm sure you know what you're talking about".

"We'll need intel", Koichi said.

"I'll go", Ikkakumon said, "I can ask around the docks".

"How about me?", Kapurimon said. "I can get into small places. Who'd pay attention to an In-training anyway?"

"If you're sure; you're taking a helluva chance".

"We've been taking chances all along".

"I can get you a bird's eye perspective", Dorugremon said.

"We also need to have a look around", Shadowkitsumon said.

"OK, then, it's decided", Impmon said. "We wait here until we hear back. Shadowkitsumon, Mikemon: you two should definitely not be seen together. You don't want anyone remembering. We'd best make our plans now while we wait. Ruki?"

"I've had two days to think it over. A Tamer _never_ runs from a fight. Or abandons a partner".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The first thing Shadowkitsumon saw on the street was a Coelamon and a MarineDevimon going at it. This looked like a barroom brawl that had just spilled into the street. A crowd was also gathering, they called out curses and encouragement for their selected opponents and champions. Others were gathering as spectators for this impromptu entertainment. None thought to interfere, to stop this fight. Neither combatant seemed too sober, nor did the gathering spectators. The evening was just getting started.

"Water Bullet!"

Coelamon missed his target, deleting an innocent bystander instead.

"Darkness Blast!"

MarineDevimon fired, and Coelamon burst into data, which MarineDevimon loaded. Unconcerned, he swaggered past Shadowkitsumon. The excitement over, the rest of the crowd drifted back towards the bars, settling bets they'd made on who would win the brawl. No concern that lives had been lost. Shadowkitsumon seemed to pay no attention, as if this happened all the time in his experience. He knew that knowing how to mind your own business, not to ask too many questions, was an essential survival skill on these streets.

"Hey Joe, wanna give it a go?", a LadyMarmamon called to him as he passed an intersection.

Shadowkitsumon made the hands out, palms up, gesture that meant no credits. She paid him no further attention. Finally, he found what he was looking for: the garish neon sign of the Max Ass and Pleasure Club. It was at the end of a side street. He was glad to see this. Beyond lay the harbor. There was a line already forming, waiting for the Goblimon bouncer to say yay or nay to admission. Perfect, he thought, Ikkakumon could sneak attack from the water; Dorugremon could land behind the building for a quick get-away. Shadowkitsumon transported himself away, unnoticed.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"Are you ready?", Shadowkitsumon asked. "You'd best be sure because there will be no backing out once we go. This is literally your last chance".

"I'm ready", Ruki said. "Let's get this done", she said as she wasn't sure she wouldn't change her mind given too much time to think about it.

"Get rid of that T-shirt", Shadowkitsumon told her. "That's damn near your trademark".

"Trade?", Ryan offered his own, plain dark blue T that didn't have even so much as a logo on it. They both wore nearly the same size. They put on each other's T's. Ruki also let her hair down, shaking it out to get rid of any trace of the pony tail. She wished she'd brought along a hair brush. Finally, there was nothing about her that didn't look like anything any normal ten year old girl wouldn't wear.

"I still don't like this", Koichi complained.

"I see no other choice", Shadowkitsumon said. After the intel he'd gotten, and that from Ikkakumon, and Kapurimon, who had managed to slip inside, unnoticed, and gave them the lay-out of the interior, he was more convinced than ever. "We're not gonna just walk in there, ask to see Cyberdramon, and leave with him without Ganemon's getting _awfully_ interested in who we are, what out connection with Cyberdramon is, whether we're agents of Zhuqiaomon, a rival operation, or even worse: we're the 'prophecised ones'. I'm hoping we can do this without calling too much attention to ourselves.

"Then we go, Ruki, Mikemon. I hope you can put on a convincing performance. Our lives depend on it".

With that, Shadowkitsumon stepped into a shadow and teleported them to a block from the club.

Out of sight, Mikemon said: "Hands behind your back".

"Owwwww! Not so tight!", Ruki complained.

"This has to look convincing, sorry 'bout that"

Shadowkitsumon was tying a length of rope around her ankles to restrict her to small steps. Next, he slipped a loop over her head.

As they approached the club: "C'mon move your ass!", he ordered, loud enough to be overheard, as he yanked the make shift collar.

"What have we here?", the goblimon guarding the door asked.

"We'd like to see your proprietor", Shadowkitsumon said. "We have something I believe he'd like to purchase from us".

"Please", Ruki said with a sob. "Don't do this. Let me go", she pleaded. "I didn't do anything to you".

"You're worth credits to us, and that's all we care about".

"Wait here", the goblimon door man told them.

They waited until he returned.

"This way", he led the way through the now deserted club, save for a cleaning crew getting ready for tonight's entertainment. Shadowkitsumon made sure to memorize the lay-out. Goblimon led them to a spiral staircase leading up to Ganemon's office. Mikemon and Shadowkitsumon gave Ruki the occasional rough shove.

Ganemon looked like a coin, with a thick mustache. He rose: "Where did you find this Outworld female?"

"Found her wandering outside of town. Wasn't hard to convince her to trust us". That Shadowkitsumon was a virus species, and his partner was a demon animal, helped their credibility.

"Where did you come from?", Ganemon asked.

"Please! I just want to go home. That's all I ask..."

"Where is 'home'?", he asked.

"North Philadelphia. We're Chinese, and because I look different, these kids were chasing me, a whole gang of them. That's when I saw this shiny thingy appear in front of me and I fell in... Please, my folks must be so worried by now..."

Ryan had clued her in on this. If Ganemon paid attention to news coming over the 'Net, he would have heard all about how immigrant Chinese and other oriental students were constantly harassed. It had gotten so bad, these students held a demonstration.

"What do you want for her?", he interrupted.

"A hundred thousand credits..."

"What are you talking about?! You can't sell a human being!"

"Unless you haven't noticed, we're not human and you're not in America. We can do whatever we want here", Mikemon replied.

"You brought me the package", Ganemon said, "you unwrap it".

"Give us any shit, and you get a face full of this", Mikemon threatened her with his metal claws.

"Don't damage the goods", Shadowkitsumon said.

"They're not interested in her face", Mikemon replied. He began to untie her wrists. Shadowkitsumon took off the leash, and untied her ankles.

"Please, don't...", Ruki said softly, as he unlaced her sneakers, slipped them off, along with her socks. He unbuckled her belt, opened the front of her jeans and pulled them down and made her step out. He cast aside her clothes carelessly.

"Hands up", he ordered.

"Please... don't..."

He pulled off her T. "Don't cover yourself", he threatened as he slid down her panties.

The way Ganemon inspected her really did give her the creeps.

"Twenty thousand credits", Ganemon made his counter offer.

"You're shitting me, right? That's ten thousand a piece..."

"I see you know your division", Ganemon said.

"You make ten thousand and that's on a slow night. If you can't do better than that, we'll take our business elsewhere".

"What makes you think you'd ever leave here alive?"

"You should take my Master's most generous offer", Goblimon advised.

"Neither one of us are gonna spend our lives slaving for nothing. We're gonna make the most of this opportunity or die trying", Shadowkitsumon called Ganemon's bluff. "Seventy thousand", he counter offered.

"Twenty thousand for each of you, and I'd advise not trying my patience any further".

"On one condition", Shadowkitsumon said. "I get to do her first".

"You haven't fucked her yet?", Ganemon asked.

"Bring you damaged goods? I wouldn't do that, I make honest deals".

"You'd fuck her on stage?"

"Sure, why not? I even have an idea about the performance".

"My family, my brother...", Ruki was sobbing.

"You have a brother?", Ganemon asked. "Then you won't be missed. Your parents can always breed a replacement. They'll soon forget you ever existed".

"You have yourselves a deal", Ganemon told the two "partners".

He pressed a button.

"Cash is acceptable?"

"Only cash, all the time".

Ganemon unlocked his safe, and counted out stacks of Digital World credits.

"You take these", Shadowkitsumon handed the notes to Mikemon.

"You aren't gonna count it?", Ganemon asked.

"We trust you", he said. He knew those stacks were probably short, but that wasn't important.

Cyberdramon arrived, there was a flash of recognition that they hoped went unnoticed: "Stick out your right hand".

Ruki did so, and watched as the black, featureless band clicked together around her wrist.

"What's this?", she asked.

"You are now my property", Ganemon told her, "if you try to run away, I shall know about it, and I promise, you won't make the same mistake twice. I suggest you not make it the first time. Introduce her to her new duties", he ordered.

"Can I at least have my clothes back?"

"Sugar, you won't be needing clothes ever again".

"See you later tonight?", Mikemon said as he began to gather Ruki's clothes. "I'll drop this off in the trash on my way out", he said.

"Yeah, after I do this Outworlder. In the mean time, don't go blowing off my share, you hear me?"

"I'll keep it safe. I always do".

Cyberdramon led her to a bedroom: "You will be brought to one of these rooms to service the clients, and you had best make certain they don't complain to the management", he warned.

Next, to what Ganemon called the 'Green Room': "Every night, you will be expected to perform. You get two nights off every other week. I warn you right now: don't even _think_ about shorting the collection box. Also, make sure you bring in lots of credits by making the audience happy".

This "Green Room" was more like a dungeon. It was obvious this is where she wold live between performances, and those times she was sent upstairs to "service" a "client".

"A new fish", one of the sex slaves called out.

"An Outworlder...", another stated the obvious, in that they weren't expecting to see an Outworlder here.

Cyberdramon silenced them with a snarl through bared fangs.

He led her to a frame, and one of the goblimon bound hands above her head, feet locked into stocks.

"How many?", the goblimon asked.

"Five licks", Cyberdramon said.

The goblimon struck her with an electric whip, and she screamed. It felt like the whip was ripping the hide off her back, though it didn't leave so much as a mark.

"That's just a sample of what you'll get if you screw up", he snarled at her. "The first few times, you will be whipped. Then you go on Ganemon's BDSM list, and there are some really sick motherfuckers on it".

He led her back to the dungeon cells.

"Put her in there", he said.

Ruki found herself with a Lunamon for a room mate.

"How are you called?", Lunamon asked.

"Penelope... Penelope Clearwater".

"How did you wind up here?", Lunamon asked.

Ruki went through her fabricated story.

"What about you?", Ruki asked.

"I thought I was applying for a job that would begin my career as a professional dancer, singer, actress. I should have known better, sounded too good to be true".

"How do we..."

"Get out? You don't", she pointed to her own bracelet. "They use you until you're all fucked out, no longer pretty, or sane, then he'll throw you out into the streets. In your case, he'll turn you over to Zhuqiaomon for the reward".

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this digimon. His name's Zhuqiaomon, and he thinks he'd God now. There's a reward out for any Outworlders caught in our world. Ganemon will call all his high priced clients, and when they're done fucking you, he'll turn you in. Then your execution will be broadcast live on the visi-vox. I'm afraid you don't have very long to live, a day, maybe two. I'm very sorry you found your way here".

"Oh God..."

"I don't want to hear his name!"

"That's not what I was referring to..."

"There's no god here, human or otherwise. Your new digimon friends delivered you to pure hell. We have to stick together, watch out for each other as much as we can, save each other from more severe whippings. We have no one else".

Ruki put her face in her hands and wept for real for the first time. Not for herself, but for Lunamon and all the rest of Ganemon's sex slaves. She desperately wanted to tell Lunamon it would be alright, but she could not. They would undoubtedly be overheard.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"The plan requires air support. That's where you come in", Mikemon was explaining. "Ikkakumon, you cover the waterfront. You can attack from the rear as well. Now, we'll need insiders. We know Ganemon has goblimon, and they're not too bright, but we know little of the extent of his forces".

"Who?"

"Guilmon, you're out because you'll stand out too much. Same goes for Lopmon. There are other impmon and renamon, but ditch the fashion accessories. We don't need anything recognizable. Lutramon, you're OK too. You weren't seen so much, and that was mostly in the Material World. I'm hoping they won't remember what happened there so much, as we were pretty busy here in the Digital World. We need someone near the stage, and to cover the rear of the show room".

"What about IDs?"

"They don't run IDs, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. A clean ID would raise more suspicion than a dirty one".

"I'll go up front, Ruki is my partner after all", Lutramon volunteered.

"I'll go with Lutramon", Renamon said. "Girls' night out, and all that".

"Then Impmon and I will cover the rear. We'll probably be needing Calumon and his special abilities for possible interrogations".

Mikemon brought out the stacks of credits to distribute them: "Remember, we're big spenders, so make sure you flash lots of credits once we're at the door, and inside. I don't know how – or when – Shadowkitsumon'll make his move, so stay alert. Buy their overpriced booze, but drink damned little of it, if any. Act like you're getting loaded. That's what everyone else will be doing. Be sure you spend enough credits, but don't run out. They escort cheap skates and those who go broke out the door.

"We need to make sure we create as much chaos as possible. Pull fire alarms, whatever. Lead the stampede, and hopefully, we can avoid collateral damage".

"What about the authorities?", Juri asked.

"What authorities?", Mikemon replied. "There are hardly any, they'll take their sweet time responding, and every 'witness' (finger quotes) will say they saw nothing. That's the nature of this place.

"They'll think a new bunch of crooks did it to take over Ganemon's outfit".

"I'll go now", Ikkakumon offered.

As soon as it was dark, Dorugremon took off. Renamon and Lutramon were one of the first in line at opening time. Fortunately for them, it was "Ladies Night". They noticed the message on the marquee: "Special Attraction! Live Sex Show!"

Impmon, without his gauntlets or smiley badge, and Mikemon, were late, standing room only, arrivals. They had to hand over a hefty bribe to sway the door man's discretion their way. That suited their purpose just fine.

Lutramon and Renamon had to endure one act after another that looked pretty much the same after seeing the first two or three. They put on a convincing act, calling "Take it off!", and stuffing credits into G-strings. The Gekomon Moonshine they were served tasted like it came from the fuel storage tanks, which it probably did. Same with the sake and wine. All of it got discreetly poured into a planter near their table.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the emcee announced the big event. Ruki rose through a trap door in the middle of the stage, hands at her sides, expressionless. The crowd went wild at the sight of a naked Outworld female.

The band started playing, and Shadowkitsumon entered, stage left. He bowed extravagantly to his lady, and offered his hand. Ruki took it and they began to dance across the stage. Shadowkitsumon held his tails up to expose his furry ass. The crowd was cheering and clapping.

The song ended, and Shadowkitsumon stood side-by-side with Ruki, his canid dick, thin and bright red, protruding from his sheath. They turned towards each other, and wrapped their arms around one another. Ruki ran her hands over his soft fur as their lips met in a kiss with plenty of tongue action.

"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!", the crowd chanted.

Next, he led her to the floor. Ruki, on hands and knees, legs spread wide to show off her pussy. Shadowkitsumon mounted her, and raised his tails high, as though to penetrate her. More wild cheering.

The sparks, then an arc, appeared between his tails...

"Foxtail Fireball!", he attacked the goblimon to his right. He never knew what hit him. At the same time, he rolled with Ruki.

The crowd, at first, caught off-guard, thought this was part of the show.

"Goblistrike!", another smashed the floor of the stage where they'd been just moments before.

"Koyousetsu!", Renamon attacked.

"Grand Slam!", Lutramon fired off at more as they were arriving.

"Night of Fire!", Impmon sent six fireballs into the air where they exploded like cherry bombs. Mikemon pulled a fire alarm.

"They're attacking!", they both called out in different directions to be sure everyone heard. They didn't need to say who, the stampede for the exits began.

"This way! This way!", Impmon and Mikemon called out. "Get out!", they pointed the way to the exits.

 _Goblimon evolve! …_

… **FUUGAMON!**

Renamon jumped onto the stage

 _Renamon evolve! …_

… **KYUUBIMON!**

Lutramon joined her

 _Lutramon evolve! …_

… **WOLVERMON!**

Shadowkitsumon and Ruki headed through a stage left exit. The first thing they saw was Lunamon, whose performance immediately preceded hers, who said not a word, but pointed. Ruki nodded her a wordless "Thank you". They exited by a fire door and saw they were in an alley that ran parallel.

"What's goin' on down there?", Ganemon asked of his head enforcer.

"It would seem a rival gang's attacking us", Cyberdramon lied. As soon as he saw Ruki, he knew what was coming, and from whom.

"Take the myotismon and get them!", Ganemon ordered.

This was the first he'd heard of myotismon...

"Demon Spirit Fireballs!", Kyuubimon attacked, taking out nine Fuugamon in one shot. She knew she could defeat them easily, as she'd done so before, back in the Material World, when she was still Ruki's partner, and before she ever evolved.

"Frost Lightening!", Wolvermon attacked.

More goblimon were entering the main lobby.

 _Impmon evolve! …_

… **YOUKOMON!**

Youkomon was nearly identical to Kyuubimon, but the color was silver-gray, the fashion accessory striped green and white instead of red and white. The foxfire was orange, not an icy blue.

"Demon Spirit Fireballs!", he attacked.

Cyberdramon led Ganemon's myotismon into a trap.

"Harpoon Torpedo!", Ikkakumon fired repeatedly at them.

"Gale Claw!", Dorugremon struck from above with an energy attack.

"Night Raid!", they counter attacked.

 _Youkomon matrix evolution! …_

… **DEINONDRAMON!**

Deinondramon took to the sky to charge his main attack.

"Raptor Slash!", he released the twin bows of violet energy.

"Night Raid!", the one attack greatly diluted the destructive power of the other, but some myotismon were deleted.

"Get them!", Ganemon ordered Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon began to charge his attack...

"Erase..."

Suddenly he turned around

"...Claw!"

The myotismon weren't expecting that, and were left defenseless.

"Raptor Slash!"

"Gale Claw!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The few remaining took off.

"Come back here you cowards!", Ganemon called after them.

"You ain't payin' us nearly enough for this!", one called back.

"Stop him!", Ruki ordered.

Calumon trapped Ganemon inside his force field.

"Give me your key ring", she demanded.

"Who _are_ you?", he asked.

"Your worst nightmare, that's who. You have no one left; your enforcers are deleted or they ran away, leaving you to our tender mercy. Do as we ask, and, maybe, we let you live. I need your keyring".

"I don't have it", he said.

"Calumon?"

"He speaks the truth, culu?"

Ruki suddenly screamed as it felt as though her right hand were being held in a fire.

"Release me this instant", Ganemon demanded. "Or it won't stop".

"Calumon! Delete and download!", she ordered.

"Stop what you're doing to my friend! CULU!"

"Calumon Strong Beam!", he attacked. Ganemon burst into data, and Calumon loaded his data.

"His office safe, culu? The combination is A7C85452, culu?

"A7C85452", Shadowkitsumon repeated. "Be right back"

He headed for the upstairs office, and unlocked the safe. He got the keyring, and ran back downstairs.

"Give it to me", Impmon said.

There was one key, smaller than all the others. That had to be the one. He was right, and unlocked that bracelet from Ruki's wrist. "Thanks, Impmon", she said as she rubbed her hand.

"Give me those keys", Ruki requested. "There's something I need to do".

"We should get..."

"You go. Have Dorugremon pick me up. We'll join up later".

"We'll leave when you're ready".

She returned to the dungeons.

"Penelope?", one asked.

They'd heard all the commotion, but had no idea as to what was happening above them. They feared some – or all – of them would be held responsible and punished. That would definitely be true if it were a boyfriend, a step parent, or other relative who was behind this. They'd all seen "Penelope" lead off for her first break-in fuck. It was something they all had endured. They never expected to see her again, thought she'd run off, or had died.

"What's goin' on?"

"A change of management"

"Damn! Which ones?"

"Use the master key", one suggested. "There"

Ruki unlocked all the doors.

"Let me see your hands", she requested. Ruki unlocked all the bracelets: "You're free..."

"Ganemon..."

"He's gone; he'll never hurt you again".

"Who... _are_ you?", Lunamon asked.

"You told me we girls have to stick together. Let's just leave it at that".

"You're one of...", another began to say.

"Those who disapprove of Ganemon's business model".

All the girls threw their "bracelets" into the bay before departing.

"Dorugremon!", Ruki called out.

"Yes?", he asked as he landed.

"This club is going out of business forever".

"Understood", he said as he took off.

"Metal Meteor!"

The red hot iron ball slammed through the roof, demolishing the building, and setting what remained ablaze.

"There were several hundred thousand credits in Ganemon's safe – maybe over a million! Ruki!", Shadowkitsumon complained. He intended to go back, clean out that safe.

"Knowing how Ganemon got those credits, would you really want them? I think we've called enough attention to ourselves. Get the hell out of here".

Ruki rode on Dorugremon; the other digimon departed in their various ways. Cyberdramon followed Ruki and Dorugremon.

Ruki climbed off Dorugremon's back: "I don't need clothes in the Digital World", she said.

"I always thought it was the Emperor, not the Digimon Queen, who had the new wardrobe", Ryo said.

That's how they found her the last time they were in the Digital World: naked as a jay bird. That time, Ryo lent her his jacket.

"Way ahead of ya", Mikemon said, as he presented her with the clothes he'd "thrown away", all neatly folded.

"You're a dear", she said. "Ryan, I'd like my T back. It doesn't look right on you".

She gave Shadowkitsumon a big hug: "Thanks for all you did".

"I said I'd protect your virtue if I could, didn't I?"

"You also said you'd prefer better circumstances", she whispered in his ear.

Later that night, they watched for any news. The incident at the former Max Ass and Pleasure Club was not worth even so much as a mention.


	16. The Killing Floor

**The Killing Floor**

"Ruki", Cyberdramon was being a good deal more verbose than usual. "Can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

"I'm just relieved we found you, and happy we could do some good for all the digimon he hurt. What I had to endure was nothing. I forgive you and I understand. When Impmon and Shadowkitsumon said you'd done things you weren't proud of, I had no idea".

He snarled out what she could only take as a "Thank you".

Ruki was seeing what Impmon was up to: "What I don't understand, is why didn't they attack, evolve, and escape? Fourteen Rookies could take down one Champion, or even a Mega".

"This is the reason", he showed off the black featureless "bracelet" he'd removed from her wrist. "It's called a 'pimp ring'. They're supposed to be illegal, but like anything else, you can get anything for the right price and with the right connections. It prevents evolution, suppresses digimon attacks, acts like a tracking device, and you saw for yourself what its other capabilities are, It's made of chrome digitizoid, and without the key, it'd take a week to cut it off".

"What are you doing with it?"

"You know the Holy Beasts are being held in a stasis field?"

"Yes?"

"If I can figure out how this works, there may be a clue as to how to reverse that stasis field. If we could release the Holy Beasts, they could easily take care of Zhuqiaomon for us".

"You think some good can come of it?"

"If there's a way, I'll find it".

"Glad to have you back", Ryo told his partner.

Cyberdramon snarled out an agreement.

"I believe I've finally found my ultimate opponent", he added to the snarl.

"I believe we all did", Ryo agreed.

"Any news from the home front?', he asked as Takato was arriving.

"Not a single word".

"That's what I said", Shadowkitsumon explained. "They don't think anything special happened to Ganemon's club. One crook getting popped by some other crook taking over his action. Hell, the authorities are probably glad we saved them the bother, and they aren't gonna get too curious as to who whacked him, torched his club. His girls have scattered to the four winds, and they're not gonna bother to track them down for an interview".

"Then..."

"The Tamers are the _last_ thing on their minds right now, even if they're thinking about it at all".

"They let it burn", Koichi said. "Never even sent in the fire boats. The wreckage is still smoldering. Why should they bother? There were no other buildings endangered. They'll probably bulldoze the wreckage. If there was any evidence we were there, they won't find it".

They were still encamped outside the city. Mikemon had gone into town to replenish their supplies as they had plenty of left over credits.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"The next item on the agenda, is where is Terriermon?", Takato asked.

"That's the hell of it", Impmon said, "Knowing where he is isn't the problem..."

"You know?", Jen said.

"I was getting to that. He's staying in Shibumi's library. How he got there, I haven't a clue. How we get there, I know even less about that".

"That freaky underwater library?", Takato asked.

He, Jen, and Terriermon were the only ones who'd been there.

"That's the one. Regardless, it's still there, somewhere".

"I thought it would've disappeared after the digignomes reunited his consciousness with his body".

"Maybe it did, and they recreated it?"

"The last time, we arrived in that water space via a data stream", Jen said.

"That wasn't half of it", Takato reminded him. "Then we happened to run into Hangyomon, who happened to know where that pipe was, and we happened to take one of the conduits that connected to the one node where that library was. Recreating that bit of luck? I don't see how".

"Terriermon must've known something..."

"He didn't see fit to tell me, even if he did".

"What about Shibumi? He created the damn thing in the first place. _He_ must know", Jen said.

"He seemed pretty fucked up when we met him there", Takato reminded. "He was _barely_ coherent, all that incomprehensible bullshit he was spouting between lucid moments. I wouldn't count on his remembering how he did it. That's assuming he had anything to do with it in the first place".

"Even if he doesn't, Father might know something", Jen explained. "He was Shibumi's Wild Bunch colleague; they worked together on that project, at least at first. Dad knew Terriermon... I think it's time to break radio silence", Jen said.

"Don't have the comm: Ruki borrowed it... didn't say why".

"Oh?", Jen asked. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in awhile".

 _Earlier that morning_

Ruki was well into THAT age, the second half of her tenth year, almost eleven, in fact. She thought about it, and thought about it and thought about it. Having loaded Leomon's data, she knew the wrong way to approach a sexually aware digimon, all the mistakes Juri made, from his perspective.

She walked hand-in-hand with Shadowkitsumon: "You remember when we were on the dance floor? A part of me wanted you to do it for real", she confessed. "When I said I wanted you to be my first, I meant it".

"I don't doubt it", he said. "Wouldn't one of your own kind..."

To keep his promise, he had to exercise some considerable self restraint.

"You don't know much about boys, do you?"

"Ryan..."

"No, you can't go by him alone. We have a saying in the Material World: the three biggest lies are 'It was only driven on Sundays by a lil' old lady', 'I'm from the government and I'm here to help you', and 'Of course I'll respect you in the morning'.

"You open your heart and your legs, and the next day, he's bragging about it in the boys' locker room. Then, before you know it, every boy expects you to jump on his dick. Then they think you're the school slut if you do, and that you're a cock-tease ice queen if you don't. It's win/win for boys and lose/lose for girls.

"That's not the half of it. You know my Mom's a professional model? We have money and she doesn't really need the job, but if she did, she wouldn't get the jobs if she didn't put out. She doesn't, of course – she has higher standards than that – but it doesn't mean they don't try. It also means she doesn't work as often as she could. Once they find out she has a daughter, well, they come after me as well. She thinks she hides this from me, but she's just kidding herself. Mom arranged this photo shoot, and I was camera shy, but that wasn't all of it. I saw how that Sugai was looking at me, undressing me with his eyes. I got the blame for losing her that assignment, but she wouldn't've gotten it anyway if she didn't present me for servicing him.

"I want my first to be really special, you see. I want some place nice..."

"Rent a room in town? I still have credits..."

"No, I mean outside, in some quiet forest clearing. Just the two of us, with the birds serenading our love. You know some place like that?"

"Not right off hand, but I could find one".

"Would you?"

"Maybe you're assuming too much here".

"I hope I'm not"

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"How's this?", Shadowkitusmon asked.

"It's perfect!", Ruki said as she kissed him. "Hide and Seek, just like in the park", she announced, "You're it!"

He began to count to thirty: "Ready or not, here I come!"

Shadowkitsumon followed the trail she left: her sneakers, T-shirt, trousers. She stepped from behind a tree, panties hanging off a finger as she flicked them aside. "You win", she announced. She led him back to the clearing, opened the comm, and played a nice slow dance tune.

She ran her fingers through his soft fur as he ran his over her back as they swayed in time to the gentle music. Ruki's hands wandered lower, and he mirrored her action until his hands were on her bare ass cheeks. She jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, as she kissed him, over and over. Then they kissed open mouth, their tongues playing with each other.

As the music ended, he lowered her to the soft ground. More explorations of each other's forms. Ruki straddled Shadowkitsumon and blew cool air onto his red hot canid member. He licked her exposed labs while moaning softly.

"You're killin' me", he sighed. She began to lick it, and then took it into her mouth. All the while, her labs grew redder, and slicker. The flush spread to the insides of her thighs. Shadowkitsumon and Ruki exchanged places. Her on hands and knees, legs spread wide enough for Shadowkitsumon to stand between her knees, her pussy lips pulled apart, exposing her inner labs.

He wrapped his hands around her as he covered her; the tip of his dick probed her for the right spot. He gently slipped inside her, but encountered resistance.

"C'mon, keep it coming", she panted softly. His pointy canid dick easily poked through her hymen, and he slid in all the way. It didn't even hurt, like they said it would in sex-ed, or during those mother/daughter, birds 'n' bees discussions. He slipped in and out, slowly, gently.

"Faster, faster", she encouraged. "Yeah,, that's it".

"Aim higher, higher", she panted.

He adjusted the position of his pelvis for a more upward thrust.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!... Oh! Oh! Oh!"

She felt her uterus and vagina contracting; Shadowkitsumon felt it too, and went all in. His sperm pulsed into her, filling her in seemingly endless waves. If Ruki were a canid, they'd be doglocked. Her first time wasn't supposed to include an orgasm (or so rumour had it) but she had ahelluva one as both collapsed to the ground.

They lay side-by-side, Ruki's labs feeling all sticky, Shadowkitsumon's seed trickling down her legs.

"You were awesome", Ruki said.

"My first time too", he said.

"Really?"

"Really"

"You did everything so right, I was sure..."

"We digimon aren't like you Outworlders"

"Oh", now she remembered Juri saying that. Or was that Koichi? She couldn't remember, not that it was important. They didn't know how long they lay there, looking up at the Material World Sphere through the leaves, just enjoying the after glow.

Before Ruki got dressed, they bathed in a stream.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"We're back", Ruki announced.

Ruki's wet hair, Shadowkitsumon's wet fur, the looks on their faces, they didn't have to ask what they were doing.

"Good, I need to send a message", Jen said.

 _We've located all our partners, but for Terriermon. Impmon told us he's hiding in this underwater library where we met Father's old colleague, Mr. Mizuno, or Shibumi. We weren't aware it still existed, and assumed it disappeared when his consciousness left the Digital World, but apparently, that's not the case. Since he created it – if he did – can he tell us how to get there? Dad, is it possible Terriermon told you something that could help us? Maybe when you scanned him, and implanted that version of Shaggai in him?_

 _That water space was enormous, and we found it quite by accident. Impmon doesn't know how we can reach him, or contact him to meet us some place more convenient._

 _Tell all our parents that we are alive and well. So far, we haven't heard much from Zhuqiaomon, as there was just the one battle in the desert. We were able to purify these corrupt dorugremon, and have made allies of them._

 _Send them our love,_

 _ _Takato  
Jenyra  
Shuichon  
Ruki  
Juri  
Ryan  
Kenta  
Ryo  
Kazu__

 **The Material World: Tokyo**

"We've gotten nothing but the run-around from you", Hirofumi Shioda was complaining. "Our kids are back in that world, and we hear nothing!"

"I can assure you we haven't been doing anything of the sort. If that was the appearance, then I apologize for that", Mitsou Yamaki explained. "I invited you here as soon as I heard. I don't know why the Tamers have gone silent for so long. I'm sure they had their reasons".

"Calm down, dear, and let Mr. Yamaki explain", Takako, his wife, Kazu's mother, said.

"We'd like to hear", Tadashi Katou said. "we can't do that if you keep interrupting".

"As I was about to say, the children have located their partners. The only one missing is Jenyra's partner, Terriermon. They know where he is, but don't know yet how to find him. Aside from that, they are doing quite well, and are safe and unharmed. So far, they have encountered little resistance from Zhuqiaomon.

"We are also making progress with the design of a new Ark to bring them home, and we hope this will be soon. I have sent invitations to the Wild Bunch to rejoin their old colleagues: Mr. Lee and Mr. Mizuno to complete the design, and a pilot who can bring them back. Hopefully, this time, without incident..."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Hirofumi challenged.

"The last transit of the old Ark was interfered with by the D-Reaper which either wanted to stop the Tamers from coming back with the knowledge they'd gained, or it was trying to hitch a ride to the Material World. We were never able to figure that out. This time, I see no opposition, and we've learned quite a lot about rematerializing humans from the Digital World".

"And Ryan?", Richard Kaminsky asked. "It's all well and good for all of you. Your kids have been there and back. Ryan hasn't, and I was very much opposed to his going".

"Your son and his partner are doing very well. He has a capable partner, and the experience of the rest of the children to guide him along. From what the other children tell me, he's a fast learner".

"That's what I've been saying all along: Ruki is coming back, and she's bringing all our children with her", Rumiko Makino reassured.

"You're fine with that?!"

"That's not what I meant. If I were to pick a life for my daughter, digimon taming would be my _last_ choice. I don't like the way she puts herself in danger, nor do I like the way she seems to enjoy it so damned much. I don't like seeing this sort of responsibility dropped in the lap of a ten year old girl whose biggest worries should be the next test or book report, or what she wants to wear to school to fit in. That choice was taken out of our hands, and she has proved extremely capable, and against some pretty stiff odds".

"We all feel the same way", Takehiro Matsuda said. "It was before your arrival, but we all agreed to stop our worrying and do our best to support our kids. There was little else we could do for Takato".

"Sometimes, the best we can do is write a letter and give him a good luck amulet", Yoshi explained. "It doesn't sound like much, and a trinket is just a trinket, but it shows we care. And that's enough".

"We of Hypnos will do everything in our power to return your children to you", Yamaki promised.

 **The Digital World: Outside Slimbdamon**

"What's this?", Ryan asked, "more bullshit from His Highness?"

"I don't know, missed the first part", Koichi explained.

Whatever this event was, it was taking place in a large arena. They thought more narcissistic preening of the Holy One. Zhuqiaomon was in a sky box above the crowd that had gathered, filling every seat in the arena. He was accompanied by his Demon Lord underlings.

A gate at the far end of the stadium opened. Two of the most hideous looking digimon were leading, dragging, one of the most anthroform digimon they'd ever seen. She looked no older than Shuichon, and about the same height and weight. The only thing about her appearance that could possibly give her away was the mauve coloured hair. She was wearing a dark green vest over a teal dress with a white collar, and sneakers.

"Rhythm, your form is offensive enough as it is. That you would cover yourself in that Outworlder costume makes you even more offensive to me. Remove it at once. At least try to be a digimon", Zhuqiaomon ordered.

She bent down by the knees and hips to unlace her sneakers. She stood, and pulled off the sneaks and socks. She then slipped off her vest, and pulled her teal dress over her head. She pulled her panties below her knees to step out. The guards took each item from her hands, ripping everything to shreds.

"Don't cover yourself!", one of the guards ordered, as he pulled her hands to her sides. She stood there, completely naked.

The guards were leading her towards the center of the arena, to a post that had a horizontal member, surmounted by what looked like two decorative curly cues.

"Please don't do this", she pleaded, as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she looked to Zhuqiaomon's sky box. Zhuqiaomon and his cronies were obviously enjoying this.

"What... did I do... to deserve this? Whyyyy?", she asked between sobs, as the guards bound her outstretched arms to the horizontal member, her chest to the vertical post, and her ankles in stocks that spread her legs.

"Rhythm: you sold your soul to the human devils, sold out your nature as a digimon, and thereby becoming a traitor to all digimon. .."

"Please... Please... I... I didn't mean to do anything wrong! PLEASE! YOUR HOLINESS! HAVE MERCY! FORGIVE ME!"

"Rhythm, you have committed one of the most unforgivable acts that any digimon could ever commit. I therefore sentence you to death".

"WHATEVER I DID WRONG, FORGIVE ME!"

"You are not worthy of life".

Two two curly-cues swung down, into position, aiming at her. The tips glowed. As the beams fired, Rhythm threw her head back and screamed horribly. Her skin blistered and blackened. Her hair caught fire and burned away. The screams ended only as she burst into data. The crowd stood, cheered, and clapped. The expression on Zhuqiaomon's face was unmistakable: sadistic, near orgasmic delight.

"Turn that off", Jen ordered. "We've seen more than enough".

Kenta and Kazu stood there, mouths hanging open, speechless. Juri was swallowing hard, blinking back tears.

Ruki had a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. What has this world become?", she asked no one in particular.

Shuichon was sobbing into Lopmon's fur. Lopmon reached out, stroking her hair.

The other digimon looked... resigned. Ryo knew their reaction to death was different.

Shuichon looked up: "I _HATE_ HIM! I _HATE_ HIM! I _HATE_ HIM! I'M GONNA _KILL_ THAT BASTARD! _KILL!_..."

The look in her eyes as she said this frightened Jen.

"Shuichon!", Jen was on a knee to put himself at her eye level. "Get ahold of yourself!", as he shook her lightly. "I know how you feel, but that is not the way", he began to explain gently. "We _will_ stop this, that's why we came, so things like that don't happen again. But you _can't_ let your emotions run away. We need to think and act like professionals... Otherwise we help _no one_. Shuichon, I... _we_ ...need you to be a Tamer".

Shuichon threw her arms around her older brother and sobbed even louder.

"It's OK, Shuichon. Just let it out", he told her, as he hugged her tight. "Just let it out".

"How could they...", Juri began, as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"He... he... murdered a little girl?", Ryan said this as he looked at Shuichon. They were all thinking the same thing: it could just as easily been Shuichon.

"Don't believe anything you see from any official media: it's all propaganda", Shadowkitsumon explained. "Zhuqiaomon's agents could very well have rounded up random digimon, ordered them to that arena with the warning they'd be next if they didn't put on a convincing show of approval. There is _nothing_ I would put past him".

Juri recalled the crowds of weeping North Koreans after Kim Jong-Il died, how fake it all looked, the "weeping" people, and yet all eyes dry. The obvious over acting, nothing but a show for the cameras. She could believe it, she wanted to believe they didn't really take that much joy in Rhythm's destruction.

"He's turning us into savages", Renamon explained. "There is no honour in that death".

"We knew what was coming, and we tried to warn as many as we could. Now it's all coming to pass, just as I feared", Impmon explained.


	17. Taking it to Zhuqiaomon

**Taking it to Zhuqiaomon**

 **Material World: Palo Alto University**

"Aren't you going to open that?", Professor McCoy's secretary remarked as Rob threw aside the thick package marked "URGENT". He'd seen enough in his day.

"Probably the latest stock market scam, some IPO that's a sure fire guarantee of instant millions if I buy in right away..."

"It's a Japanese return address and postage".

Now that was unusual, and he retrieved the package, pulled off the zip strip. As he read, he could feel his blood turning to ice water.

"What is it?", he wasn't the only one to notice.

"When does it end?", he asked no one in particular.

"Professor?"

"If I'd never gotten involved..."

"Sir?"

"That old project to create virtual life... I thought this digimon business was behind us after the D-Reaper, but it looks like it's starting all over again. Book me on the next flight out to Tokyo".

"Right away, Professor".

Aishwarya Rai had received the same message across the campus. She, too, never expected that the Wild Bunch would be reunited again so soon, for the same reason, to rescue the same children.

 **Digital World: Outside Slimbdamon**

Ruki, Juri, and Shuichon approached Takato and Koichi.

"We've been thinking", Juri explained, "about Rhythm. We can't let anything like that happen again".

"I don't know about you guys, but this time he's gone _way_ too far", Ruki added.

"There was no honour in Rhythm's death. It went against everything the Digimon Code of Honour stands for. We can give her death meaning", Lutramon said.

"He has to be stopped. There's no one else who can do it but us. If we don't, then why did we come?", Shuichon asked.

"I agree", Ryo had overheard. "Time we stop being so reactive and got more proactive. We've always known a fight with Zhuqiaomon is coming. Let's just get it on".

"Terriermon...", Jen began.

"He can wait a little longer", Koichi said.

"Besides, we still don't know how to get to him", Takato pointed out.

"Otherwise, all we can do is sit on our asses while Yamaki figures this out", Koichi said.

"How?"

"First, we need intel. We're still near the city, someone must know something".

"We'll go", Shadowkitsumon and Mikemon volunteered.

"I can hang around the docks", Ikkakumon said. "There are sailors from all over the Digital World all around the docks, and ship board. Given that her execution should still be fresh on their minds, I'm sure they'll be talking about it"

"But, Shadowkitsumon, you might be recognized", Ryan objected.

"Doesn't matter, no one knows anything. Not really. Besides, I highly doubt Ganemon had the kinds of friends who'd seek revenge for his demise. Ikkakumon's right: intel _does_ have a definite shelf life. They'll be a lot more eager to talk about Rhythm now than later. Look less suspicious to be bringing it up now".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Mikemon walked into one of the waterfront bars. Didn't matter which one. He could see that the interior was very dark, so that the patrons would see him before he could see them. Even though it was still early, there were plenty of patrons there, getting their early morning drink on, or the hair of the dog that bit them last night.

There was also a noisy game of Digital World Hazard being played at a dice table in the back of the bar. With loaded dice, no doubt.

 _(C'mon! C'mon! Five!... Five! Deuce-Trey!... Fuck!... Six, six main is six. Missed chance, new caster comin' out)_

He squeezed himself into a gap at the bar, and slapped a high denomination credit note on the bar.

"What'll it be?", the bar keep asked.

"Gekomon Moonshine, and keep 'em comin'"

He brought him a shot on the clear liquid, and Mikemon downed it in one gulp. It burned all the way down. He couldn't help but make a face.

"You don't look like a merchant marine?", the barkeep asked suspiciously. "Don't drink like one either".

"Me? Oh hell no!", he agreed. "Just lookin' for some kinky action".

"Yerr too lay", the drinker next to him said. "Dintcherr hear? Sex club burned terr thuh groun' day beferr yestiddy".

"First I heard about it. Just got into town".

"Thass thuh chance yerr take. Pissed off fathuh wiff Mega connections, I heard. Guess he emplerred thuh wrong gurl".

He sipped at his second shot: "Tragic", he said.

"How's that?", the barkeep asked.

"Rhythm. You seen her execution?"

"Yeah, I seen it. She brought it on herself.. You aren't one of those sympathizers...", he eyed him with suspicion.

"I liked how His Holiness made her get naked before he fried her ass. Waste of good pussy, though. Should'a had the living daylights fucked out of her first. Then it would be a fucksecution".

The barkeep chuckled at that.

"Fucksecution", his companion chuckled into his shot glass. "Yerr doan haffteh juss watch 'em burn on thuh visi-vox, yannow", his drinking buddy said. "Yerr kin see 'em live. If'n yeh get dere early 'nough, you just might get a front row seat. Close nuff to smell 'em fry".

"How so? Must be expensive..."

"Doan coss nuttin'. His Holiness ain't int'rested in credits, juss demonstratin' His Holy judgments. Fuck'em traitors. Ain't none too ferr. We was finkin' 'boud a day trip teh see Rhythm get wuss comin terher, but we was'n shurr we'd make it back in time b'ferr we sail".

"Thanks. If I'd known..."

"Fink nuttin uvit. If'n yer ain got nowheres terr be, stick aroun. Dell be anudder traiterr fryan soon".

Mikemon got up: "No, you keep the change for yourself", he said to the barkeep. "You know what they say? Unlucky in love...", as he nodded towards the dice game. "Maybe I'll gave better luck there".

It was a substantial tip: "You're OK. Need anything, I'll take care of you".

"New caster comin' out"

Mikemon placed a small bet as the dice passed to him. So far, the dice seemed OK.

"Five", Mikemon called out.

"Five, five, main is five: mark it"

He threw the dice.

"Crap three! Line away!

"Dammit! Gimme a five"

"Five, five, main is five: mark it"

"Six, deuce-four, mark the chance"

He rolled some more, hitting neither number.

"Six, six, pair a'treys. Pay the winner"

"Let it ride", Mikemon said, and pulled out more credits. "A hundred on top"

"You're takin' quite a flyer", the dealer said.

"I'm feeling pretty lucky. Gimme a five"

"Five, five, main is five: mark it"

"Seven, seven, chance is seven"

Two tolls later: "Ace-boxcar, pay the winner"

"Let it ride, and gimme a five"

"Say, don't you ever bet anything but five?"

"That's my lucky number"

"Five, five, main is five: mark it"

"Nine, nine, chance is nine"

"Dammit!", Mikemon thought to himself. That meant he had four ways to win, and four ways to lose: break even.

Five minutes later, he hit his nine, and scooped his credits off the layout. He peeled off a few and dropped them on the layout: "For the crew"

"You quittin' already?"

"Don't want to try Lady Luck's patience too much".

Mikemon made a mental note: he'd _actually_ _f_ ound an honest game, probably one of the few in the whole damn town. He also knew he was making positive expectation bets, and didn't want to call too much attention to himself. He could come back and play for some serious credits after this business with Zhuqiaomon was finished, and he didn't want to be recognized as a high roller just yet.

He watched as the next caster placed his bet: "Seven"

"Dumb fucks", he thought to himself. That was the absolutely the worst possible bet anyone could ever make.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"So what have we learned?', Koichi asked.

"We know Shadowkitsumon was right about one thing", Mikemon was explaining. "Zhuqiaomon does recruit ringers to fill the seats of his arena. He has some who come willingly in support, but we figured that already'.

"Gekomon Moonshine loosens a lot of tongues", Shadowkitsumon said. "He holds his executions in what used to be the Art Zone before he took it over as his own personal playground with the forced evacuations of the original inhabitants. It's a small zone, maybe a couple days' walk from here".

"Met a merchant marine who was thinking of going, but he decided not to rather than miss his ship", Mikemon told them. "Others did, and they were eager to discuss everything.

"We have a problem: there's a dark tower right next to his stadium that produces a suppression field. We won't be able to digivolve. Zhuqiaomon's sky box has a defensive shield. I don't know how we get by that".

"I have some good news and some bad news", Impmon said. "Which first?"

"OK, let's hear the bad news", Shuichon said.

"That pimp ring? So far as figuring out how Zhuqiaomon's stasis field works, I'm afraid it's a dead end".

"What's the good news?", Ryo asked.

"I can modify it. Make it do the opposite of what it was designed to do so that its wearer can evolve despite the dark tower. He's such an arrogant prick, he's using a very old technology from the earliest days of our history".

 _(The Holy Office has today announced the apprehension of yet another traitor to all digimon. Pteromon had confessed her sin of selling her soul to a good and loyal citizen who reported the transgression against our God's Holy Law..._

" _We are grateful for the reward, but we didn't report what we knew for any reward other than knowing we are serving God's Holy Laws", the neighbor who betrayed her was saying during an interview. "Pteromon went so far as to actually say she loved the Outworlder into whose servitude she sold her very soul. A truly misguided and delusional digimon indeed"._

 _God's Holy Judgement will take place in three day's time at the new Hall of Divine Judgement...)_

Pteromon was Lutramon's cousin – another anthro-otter species, hers being patterned after the South American otter.

"Three days. If we get going right now, we should be able to make it in one, if we stay on the move day and night without a break", Impmon announced.

"Then let's do this", Takato agreed.

This was possible since there were no bio-necessities in the Digital World, no real need for sleep, food, water, or rest.

"The only question is how close can we get?", Ryan was asking. "sounds like there should be a whole bunch of security, like for presidential appearances back home".

"Now that I don't know", Impmon said. "We'll need someone on the inside, and getting in shouldn't be a problem unless there aren't any more seats left. As for everything else, Zhuqiaomon is so arrogant he broadcasts his executions live and in real time. Keep your eye on the comm, and you'll know what to do and when to do it".

"Almost sounds like he's making it too easy", Ruki said.

"It would seem so, and I wouldn't count out the possibility completely, but he is also crazy enough, and arrogant enough, to truly believes he is universally loved. It wouldn't necessarily occur to him that Pteromon would actually have friends and supporters who'd make an escape attempt. Let's not forget that too".

 **Art Zone**

They'd arrived within one Digital World day. They found shelter in a forest, and Koichi, Renamon, Shadowkitsumon, and Mikemon were surveying the area around the arena through Koichi's field glasses. The preparations were underway, mostly grounds keepers sweeping litter, making sure the foliage was trimmed, lawn mowed.

The Imperial News Network were also here, setting up live feeds that would be seen all over the Digital World. Security, however, seemed on the light side.

"How's it goin?", Ruki asked.

"This is delicate work under the best of conditions", Impmon told her.

She could see he had pried off a cover from the inside of the pimp ring to expose the chip. He was making connections with hair-like wire so that he could connect to Yamaki's comm, and reprogram it.

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it".

"Not a prob", he said.

Ruki appointed herself as Impmon's non-interference guardian.

"This sitting around and waiting... so boring", Shuichon was complaining.

"Yeah, tell me about it", Ryan agreed. "Better get used to it, going in with guns blazing, that only happens in movies".

For most of the Tamers and their partners, there was little else to do but wait, and watch, in case their presence was discovered.

"Here's how we figure it", Koichi was describing the plan. "When the crowds start gathering, that's when Shadowhitsumon will join in, early enough to be sure he gets a seat. That could mean a long wait, I'm afraid. No tellin' how many will decide to show up, but it'll be more than enough to fill every seat".

"You'll go in with this", Impmon showed him the modified pimp eing. "Hopefully, it'll be taken as a normal fashion accessory or jewelry. Still, I'd keep it out of sight, but don't be too obvious about it. As luck would have it, the ring matches your fur".

"You got it done?",

"Yep, it's all reprogrammed allowing you to evolve".

"When do I strike?"

"Wait until they bring Pteromon out. Let them get away from the gate where they'll be bringing her in. Let them get maybe half way, then take out the guards".

"The rest of us?"

"Unless there's a drastic change of plans, they'll be showing everything live. You see Shadowkitsumon make his move. The rest of us will digivolve to Mega, and attack. The flighted digimon: Cherubimon, Sakuyamon, Dukemon, Houhoumon: you hit Zhuqiaomon's skybox. The ground based fighters: Cuchulamon, and Justimon, you're the ground support. Take out Zhuqiaomon's guards..."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?", Juri objected. "What about Pteromon? How do we get her out?"

"Get her out in the resulting chaos and confusion?"

"I can help with that", Kapurimon offered.

"How?"

"If I digivolve, Guardromon is flighted. I fly in and out".

"Can you?"

"I sure can try. Don't know how long I can hold the more advanced form".

"If you can, it shouldn't take too long. If you can't, then, someone will have to, even though it waters down our power advantage".

"I'm still hoping for the element of surprise".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"OK, let's put this on", Impmon said.

"You sure this'll work?", Shadowkitsumon asked.

"Yeah, though without a field test... Yes, I'm sure it will work", as he snapped the pimp ring around his wrist.

"I wish you could sound a bit more sure"

"It'll work".

Shadowkitsumon transported himself to an area just outside the arena. As he approached, he saw that the barricades were in place, forming a long, snaking line that began far back. This was going to take hours...

"Public access this way. Public access this way", there was a guide who directed the arriving traffic into the appropriate queues.

He fell in line. Ahead, the VIP entrance awaited those who wouldn't have to wait for seats. The line behind him was growing longer. There was also another entrance that was more heavily guarded. This one for the forced viewers who would make sure the stadium was filled to capacity.

For the next four hours, the lines zig-zagged their way farther and farther. The line finally began to move towards the ID scanner. As he passed through it, he was waved onward. Inside, ushers were directing the arrivals towards their assigned sections and seats. Shadowkitsumon was pleased to see that everything looked the same as for Rhythm's execution, that he was seated towards the upper tier of seats of a mid level section. That gave him room to operate.

"Your first time?", a kotemon seated next to him asked.

"Yeah, just got off the ship. Decided to come here when I found out something happened to Max Ass. Figured this'll be as good a way as any to kill some time. Better than getting all messed up with cheap water front hooch, or getting taken in the crooked games they run back there".

"You don't look like a merchant marine".

"I get that all the time".

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"And to see God in person, should I _really_ have to explain what an honour it is?", he asked with just as much suspicion as he was asked.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!", there was an announcement over the PA.

"When His Holiness arrives, you are to stand salute and remain standing until bid to sit. I call your attention to the monitors over head, these will instruct you when to stand, sit, and put on demonstrations. This will be going out live to the Digital World, and how you behave reflects on all of you.

"When the sinner receives her judgment, any show of sympathy will be taken as evidence of equal guilt that will merit further investigation".

 _(The Imperial News Network is taking you live to the Hall of Divine Judgment where His Holiness will mete out his divine justice. Will it be mercy or retribution? Only his divine wisdom knows, and our God sees the true heart of each and every digimon...)_

Next followed interviews of those waiting outside to watch on a Jumbotron set up for the late arrivals, or who couldn't wait in the queues for a seat inside. This was interrupted.

 _(All hail our God)_

Zhuqiaomon was arriving with his Demon Lords. They were having a pleasant chat as they took their places in the skybox. The audience stood as one to greet their god.

"Everyone: get ready", Takato said.

Kapurimon was deep in concentration, eyes closed.

 _Kapurimon evolve! …_

… **GUARDROMON!**

Zhuqiaomon stood to receive the adulation, his four wings outspread. Next, he brought them forward, and lowered them. The audience took their seats.

"Bring forth the sinner", he called out.

A gate opposite from where Shadowkitsumon sat opened. Pteromon was being led from the gate by the arms by two of Zhuqiaomon's cardboardboxmon guards. Four more stood by the gate, waiting to spring into action to subdue Pteromon if that was necessary. Even more were scattered around the arena floor.

Their heads, torso, arms and legs were made of what looked like common cardboard boxes. The faces were on-edge. Their right eye looked like a normal eye in a normal socket. The left eye a featureless circle in the middle of a roughly cut hole. The torso another cardboard box with the covers held in place with figure eight strings. Shadowkitsumon thought they looked even more disgusting live than on the visi-vox.

She was an anthro-otter, with slick black fur, blue markings on her sides and back, front paws tipped with blue. Unlike Lutramon, her white underside was freckled and speckled with dark gray spots and patterns, unlike Lutramon's uniform white underside.

Pteromon's face was streaked with tears that ran down her cheeks, matting her fur. The two guards turned her to face Zhuqiaomon.

"Pteromon, there is no question of your guilt as you have confessed your sins on more than one occasion. You sold your soul to a devil..."

"He isn't a devil! Why... why... is it... so bad... to have human friends?", she sobbed. "I didn't so anything to die for".

"Even now you persist in your unrepentant and reprobate nature. It is not I who condemn you, but you who condemn yourself. I have no choice: I sentence you to death".

The cardboardboxmon began leading her. She walked to her death, tail dragging along the ground

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

Shadowkitsumon startled the two digimon seated next to him as he suddenly stood and leaped

 _Shadowkitsumon matrix evolution! …_

… **CHIRINMON!**

"Shippuu Tenshouken!", he attacked, ripping one cardboardboxmon to shreds before it burst into data.

"Jinsoku no Kokonoe!", he made enough copies of himself to eliminate the rest of the cardboardboxmon guards before they could even begin to defend themselves.

At first, there was mass confusion, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. About a minute later, the stampede for the exits began.

"Gotcha!", Guardromon said as he grabbed Pteromon around the chest, under the arms, and fired his rocket packs at full thrust.

Dukemon charged his main attack as the eight yellow triangles around the periphery of his shield lit up, one anther another.

"Final Elision!", Dukemon fired his weapon at the closest range he ever tried it.

"Lightening Spear!" Cherubimon threw his spear, his second most powerful attack.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon hit him with the overlapping pink rings of light as what looked like pink rose pedals floated to the ground before sparkling and disappearing.

"Crimson Flare!" Houhoumon used her destructive attack. Ruki and Lutramon thought Zhuqiaomon beyond the power of Starlight Explosion to purify his putrid soul.

The attacks struck Zhuqiaomon's skybox at once, collapsing the defensive shield, deleting the Demon Lords who accompanied him, and blowing Zhuqiaomon right out of the box. He hit the ground a hundred meters away. Their surprise attack had been successful, and not even Zhuqiaomon was expecting this, nor did he have the time to counter attack.

"This one's for Rhythm!", Shuichon called from inside her Data Sphere. "Storm of Judgment!", as his attack struck where he'd fallen.

"Royal Sabre!", Dukemon flew to engage the attacking corrupted dorugremon.

"Hero's Light!", Cuchulamon attacked the ground forces, charging pencilmon.

These digimon looked like an anthropomorphic common yellow pencil.

"Accel Arm!", Justimon set off his seismic attack that brought down the rest.

"We get him?", Shuichon asked from her Data Sphere.

"I'm afraid not", Lopmon replied. "They attacked him before, and we thought him destroyed, but he regenerates", he explained.

"I say we bring down this whole stadium while we can", Cuchulamon said.

"Hero's Light!"

"Accel Arm!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"Final Elision!"

"Storm of Judgment!"

They watched as the Hall of Divine Judgment collapsed completely into a mountain of rubble.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he revives!", Cherubimon announced.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Ryan and Jen and the others knew the attack had begun. They saw Shadowkitsumon digivolve, then the screen was filled with colour bars, then an advisory: "Technical difficulties".

Guardromon landed with Pteromon in his arms. He set her down, and devolved to Kapurimon. He couldn't yet hold his Rookie form for very long.

She looked over the unlikely gathering: "Who... _are_ you?"

"Ryan Kaminsky", pleased to meet you. He stuck out his hand. Pteromon understood the custom of hand shaking.

"And this here is Kapurimon" He may be small, but his balls are huge", Ryan introduced. "And Mikemon", he continued the introductions.

"Glad to see you made it out in one piece"

"And Ikkakumon... and Dorugremon".

"We are the ones who disapprove of our God's methods", Ikkakumon said.

"Not just his methods", Dorugremon said, "We intend to see him in hell".

"Jenyra Lee", at your service.

"You're Outworlders?"

"Some of us", Ryan said. "Our other friends ought to be along momentarily".

"You're American?", Pteromon asked.

"You?"

"I was living in Pittsburgh".

"Here come the rest", Jen announced.

Dukemon, Cherubimon, Sakuyamon, Cuchulamon, Justimon, and Chirinmon landed and devolved. More introductions.

There was an explosion coming from the direction of the stadium, and an ominous red glow in the sky. A fiery figure was beginning to appear.

"Perception Filter!", Calumon called, as a force field appeared around them. "No one can see us now, culu?", he told them. This was another residual side effect of his having been the Bearer of the Light.

Zhuqiaomon circled the whole area, cursing, screaming threats. Calumon was right: he couldn't detect their presence. He was at it for over the rest of the day and well into the night.

On the comm, Pteromon watched herself being "executed", burned alive just like Rhythm. Once the "technical difficulties" were "fixed", the whole scene was absolutely faked, but quite convincingly so. Anyone missing the beginning of the live broadcast wouldn't have any reason to suspect that Pteromon's execution hadn't worked out as planned. The "news" wouldn't mention a word of it.

"We really did it this time", Ryo announced. "If Zhuqiaomon was pissed off before..."

He didn't need to complete that thought: they all knew the opening shot had been fired.


	18. Tamers on the Lamm

**Tamers on the Lamm**

Piedmon had been summoned to Zhuqiaomon's audience chamber for the meeting the Dark Master had been dreading.

"Do you realize just how embarrassing this latest incident is?, Zhuqiaomon asked in a tone made all the more threatening for the calm manner in which it was asked.

"Your Holiness".

"How does that infiltrator enter my Hall of Divine Judgment?"

"I've been going over the records, and we screened all IDs. There was nothing suspicious about any of the guests we admitted. They aren't using the usual suspects".

"How does that infiltrator evolve and take out my guards?"

"I am investigating the matter as we speak".

"How does my prisoner manage to escape before my very eyes? How is it that Pteromon could disappear so completely and so suddenly? How is it that Pteromon is still at large?"

"She's still traveling with the Outworld invaders".

"How do those meddlesome Outworlders, those Tamers, get so close to me? How do they attack when there are so few of them? How is it that they feel confident enough to assault me? In front of a live visi-vox audience, no less?"

"Y-y-y-y-your H-h-h-holiness... I... I... don't know..."

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"G-g-g-g-ive me some more time... our investigation..."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not the head of State Security? Is it not your job to know?"

"Y-y-y-y-our... H-h-h-holiness"

"You know how I view such incompetence?"

"Y-y-y-y-our H-h-h-holiness please! Please! Just give me..."

"Phoenix Fire!"

Piedmon disappeared from the audience chamber as disorganized data.

"Fools and incompetents: I am surrounded by fools and incompetents", Zhuqiaomon complained to himself.

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

They'd moved away from the immediate area under the cover of Calumon's Perception Filter. They were on the move the rest of that night and through the next day. The Digital World night had arrived. Pteromon was sitting on a log, telling her story:

"I materialized outside a place called 'Pittsburgh', and the digital field was seen by this Outworlder, Paul Morgan. At first, he called me an 'ET', and asked what 'star system' I came from. I told him my name, and where I was from. I asked why he wasn't afraid of me, and he told me I didn't look like I was gonna harm him. He was a little suspicious, at first, considering how I arrived, that I look like a Material World animal, but can talk. That didn't last long, that's when he invited me to his home. He said he couldn't leave me alone, in a strange place. Can I see that device of yours?"

"Sure", Takato said, as he handed her the comm. Pteromon transferred the data directly to the comm. An image appeared on the screen: a typical suburban backyard, a man and woman, both about thirty-ish or so (Takato wasn't too sure about judging the ages of adults) standing behind a couple of kids - a boy and girl - who looked maybe a few years older than Takato and Ruki, and Pteromon. Takato thought how nice it must have been to have such understanding parents.

"I lived with them, and those were some of the happiest days of my life", she was explaining. "They said I was family. It didn't matter to them that I wasn't like them. My partner...", she was not pointing at either of the children in that picture.

"Your Tamer was a grown-up!", Ruki was the first to say it. None of them would've figured... What grown-ups would be the most likely to have partners? They all knew the answer to that: the Wild Bunch - especially Shubumi - or Yamaki. Ruki even mentioned it to Renamon once. As for Koichi and Renamon, they regarded that as a fluke, and Koichi wasn't Renamon's original Tamer. When Shadowkitsumon materialized, he chose Ryan who was their age as his partner.

It had not occurred to Takato, or any of the other Tamers, to immediately introduce their partners to their parents. Not even to Jenyra, even thought he had a couple of very good reasons: his father was one of the creators of digimon, and he had criticized his son over his concern about hurting digimon in that video game. It would have been the perfect "Toldjaso" moment.

"He took me home and introduced me to his wife, Julia, his son, Kirk, and daughter Melissa. We got along right at once. That's when the digivice appeared. Paul didn't know about the cards or anything, but Kirk and Melissa did, and showed him how to use them. We had a few incidents: some feral digimon, and once an Akatorimon came after me. We got rid of them before they could make trouble.

"Then the D-Reaper struck, we watched the whole thing on FOX. Later, I heard about the destruction in the Digital World. I told them I had to go back to help rebuild. I promised to come back. The kids didn't want to see me go, but they understood. Paul gave me a memento - he said it was his high school graduation ring.

"I meant to return to the Material World, then... _he_ took over. I had to destroy Paul's ring, so no one would find out...

"I was betrayed. I don't understand what's happened to our world. The one I called friend betrayed me to the block wardens. They wouldn't listen to my side of the story. I asked them why couldn't I go back to the Material World forever. Seemed reasonable, doesn't it? I would never bother them again, would I? They said they were gonna destroy me. They left me waiting three days, just thinking about it. Paul, his family, would never know why I never came back. They would never know what happened to me. That was the worst...

"I don't understand... so-called 'friends' (finger quotes) betray me. Those I don't even know risk everything to rescue me. It's completely fucked up, upside down, inside out..."

"You _will_ get to go back to Pittsburgh, if you want", Takato declared.

"I don't see how..."

"We haven't exactly figured that out ourselves", Jen explained.

"Pteromon might want to send a message", Kenta said.

"Would you do that?", she asked.

"We have to get in touch with Yamaki right away", Jen said. "If we needed our partners before... we _really_ need them like _yesterday_ ".

Takato brought up the comm feature:

 _Dear Mr. Yamaki:_

 _Zhuqiaomon has started conducting executions of formerly partnered digimon. It isn't enough that he destroys their lives, he tortures them to death. This is something we agreed we could not allow, if there were any way at our disposal to prevent it._ _W_ _e were successful in_ _preventing_ _the latest_ _execution_ _, and in destroying the arena where he was conducting these executions._ _W_ _e_ _also_ _assaulted Zhuqiaomon. To quote Ryo: 'We really pissed him off this time'. We need our partners RIGHT AWAY! We have no time to lose, and a fight with Zhuqiaomon is imminent._

 _I also have a request: could you relay a message for us?_

"What do want to say?", Takato asked Pteromon.

 _"Paul, kids. I am OK, and have met some very good friends here in the Digital World. I would have returned sooner, but something terrible happened. A digimon called Zhuqiaomon declared himself "god". He turned out to be a ruthless tyrant, and it is he who is preventing us from_ _returning_ _._ _Instead, he hunts down and murders all partnered digimon. He calls us 'sinners' who have committed the unforgivable 'sin' of having human friends. I was just moments away from being burned at the stake when I was rescued at the last moment._

 _My new friends have other friends in Tokyo who are willing to help us, and they are going to defeat Zhuqiaomon to save us; to save their families. I hope to return to you soon._

 _I love you, and I miss you. All of you._

 _Love,_

 _Pteromon"_

"Send that to:

Paul Morgan and Family

5258 Mt. Pleasant  
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
USA"

Takato hit the "Send" icon, and the "Message sent" advisory appeared. "Our friend, Mitsou Yamaki, will send your message to Pittsburgh. It'll arrive in maybe a week, since it'll have to be snail mail. We can't use the 'Net since Zhuqiaomon can track us if we do".

"Thank you for all you've done", Pteromon said. "If you're going to need help..."

"We would be proud to have you fight by our side", Renamon said.

Ruki was sitting next to Shadowkitsumon: "Been pretty busy lately", she said.

"Indeed", he agreed.

"Looks like a lovely night", she said.

"Not a cloud in the sky, nice and quiet"

"And peaceful", she said as she began to stoke his thigh. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I believe I am".

They stood, holding hands.

"Where're you going?", Jen asked.

"Take care of business", Ruki replied.

"Is that what they call it here?", Ryan asked. "Back home we just called it 'getting laid'".

"That doesn't bother you?", Koichi asked.

"Shadowkitsumon is my partner", Ryan explained. "We don't think of each other that way. I couldn't imagine being with a girl. Hell, I never saw a naked girl until a few nights ago when Ruki came back with Cyberdramon... unless you count those magazines my old man thinks he's hiding between the towels in the towel rack. You think she'll come back pregnant? Like Renamon?"

"Not according to Yamaki, but the one thing we've learned is that the Digital World is full of surprises. I think you should have a talk with your partner. I don't think that relationship is appropriate. Not at her age".

"He doesn't gossip about it to me, and if you think you can tell Ruki anything..."

"I know more about Ruki's stubbornness than you ever will. I don't like gossip either and I don't betray confidences, but that girl has had more than her fair share of problems..."

"Ruki? You're _shittin'_ me..."

"She's made a great deal of progress lately, but I don't want to see her setting herself up for another fall. I still think you should say something".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"This looks like a nice spot", Ruki turned to Shadowkitsumon, taking his hands. "Undress me".

Shadowkitsumon pulled off her T, sneaks, and jeans. He slowly slipped her panties off her hips, letting them fall around her ankles. He set everything aside. Ruki lowered herself to the forest floor. He joined her there.

"Let's do it face-to-face this time. I want to look into your eyes".

He began kissing her lips, then open mouth kissing. He kissed her all the way down and began licking her labs. She let his soft fur run through her fingers. Once her clit appeared, they changed positions, he licked her clit as she sucked him off.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah...", he panted.

Ruki's mouth was full, so she said nothing.

"Let me take it in", she pleaded. On her back, she raised her knees and spread her legs, her vulva wet and welcoming. He lowered himself on her. She took a breathe as she felt the tip of his canid member make contact. In a face-to-face embrace, eye-to-eye, he began to pump his shaft into her. At first slowly, then picking up the pace as her excitement increased.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! ... Ahhhh!"

He'd brought her to another magnificent climax. He filled her with his semen. They lay, kissing each other's lips, studying each other's eyes under the soft glow of the Material World Sphere above them. Her legs still spread; his hips between her thighs. He ran his fingers through her hair; she through his fur.

"Aren't you afraid the others will hear?", he asked.

She shook her head: "I don't care. I don't care. I love you so much. I don't want to hide it".

Koichi was waiting for them: "Ruki, we need to discuss something... just us"

Shadowkitsumon got the hint.

"You heard from Yamaki?"

"This has nothing to do with Yamaki. It's about you and Shadowkitsumon"

"How is that any of your damn business?"

"It's not, other than one friend caring about the welfare of another friend. Ruki you're ten years old..."

"Almost eleven".

"That's still too young..."

"You're not that much older".

"It may not seem so, but there is a bigger difference between a ten year old and an eighteen year old than between an eighteen year old and a twenty six year old. I don't want to see you get hurt, and promiscuity at early ages is always a sign of trouble..."

"Either you think I'm too stupid to know what that word means, or you need to look it up yourself".

"I never thought you were stupid. Maybe too smart for your own good, but never stupid".

"Shadowkitsumon is my one and only, and we've done it twice. How many times have you and Renamon done it? You don't think we don't know what you're doing when you sneak off? That's the opposite of promiscuous and we both know it. His isn't the only dick around here, in case you haven't noticed. You see me jumping from one to another? We love each other".

"When did you first realize you loved Shadowkitsumon?"

"Here, in the Digital World".

"When?"

"You want an exact date and time? Can you answer that about Renamon? Maybe it was love at first sight? Well, no that can't be right. I attacked him on first sight. Maybe it was when he forgave us for that? Maybe it was because he always treated me right? You're treating me like some sort of freak or something. Juri wanted to make love to Leomon. The only reason that didn't happen was because he was afraid of hurting her because he was so much bigger".

"I'm not denying that you and Juri have such feelings. That's normal. What isn't normal is this relationship when you're barely into puberty yourself. You say you love Shadowkitsumon? Then why are you in such a hurry? If you truly love each other, then you can wait until the both of you are ready, even if that takes five or more years. If you're not interested in each other before that time, then was it really love in the first place".

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know that Shadowkitsumon didn't have those feelings until after he materialized? For humans puberty is a process; for digimon puberty is an event..."

"And Renamon?"

"She was in the Material World a lot longer than Shadowkitsumon".

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Wait, go back to the Material World, talk to your mother, grandmother, or some other adult you can trust. Get an adult perspective, and don't be in too much of a rush to grow up. Enjoy being a kid now because you'll never get the chance ever again.

"One other thing: I want you to ask yourself some questions and give yourself an honest answer. Is it love or lust? Sometimes adults can't always tell the difference. Are you expressing love, or are you taking advantage of a sexually naïve digimon for your own selfish pleasure?"

 **The Material World: Hypnos Temporary HQ**

"You are all well aware of why I requested your return", Chief Yamaki was explaining to the Wild Bunch, "and why I insisted that there be no digital communications".

"I understand that the Tamers are back in the Digital World", Rob "Dolphin" McCoy asked. "Do you believe that this Zhuqiaomon could be a threat?", he added as an after thought.

"So far, we have monitored minor incursions. These Wild Ones were Rookie level, but they were appearing in and around Shinjuku Chou Park, Yodobashi Elementary, in East Shinjuku – all the places the Tamers frequent.. They didn't stay very long, so we have not been able to capture one, however, that was hardly necessary: they were looking for the Tamers. There have been no incursions lately, so I'm assuming Zhuqiaomon knows they're in the Digital World.

"I would have liked nothing better than to see these children return to normal children's lives with normal kid concerns. They've done enough - more than any one of us have a right to ask - it was not to be so. We ask a lot of them, and that is why I ask a lot of you. I think you know that, otherwise, you would not have come".

"Has there been any word?", Daisy asked.

"Takato's latest communique was urgent. The Tamers prevented another public execution of a partnered digimon, and, to quote Ryo: 'really pissed off Zhuqiaomon'. I agree, and we need to get them to their partners without delay. If they were in danger before, that risk just went up several orders in magnitude".

"So where do we begin?", Curly asked.

"Two things", Yamaki explained, "one, we have a new design for another Ark to return the children, and we'll be needing the calculations for re-entry and rematerialization. Secondly, we need to modify Shaggai. I asked you to design for me a weapon of mass destruction to take out every digimon, and the Digital World itself. What I need instead is a more selective weapon that can destroy the Top Layer while eliminating, or at the very least, limiting, the collateral damage to the other layers of the Digital World.

"I don't know how Zhuqiaomon will react if he is opposed. Shadowkitsumon once told me that he believed Zhuqiaomon was perfectly capable of destroying the whole of Tokyo, and God knows what else, as the final act of his life. He claimed, and I agree, that Zhuqiaomon is quite insane. Given the past history, I can't contradict anything he said. _Millions_ of lives could be at stake here..."

"You're telling me the Tamers are expendable?!", Janyu couldn't believe Yamaki was even thinking such a thing. "Jen, Shuichon..."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, but I have to consider all possibilities".

" _THAT_ is not an option! _YAMAKI!_ ""

"We will do _everything_ we can to bring the children home. They also need a home to come back to".

"I understand you have a design for a new Ark", Johnny Beckenstein said, "and you want me to fly it. How do you intend to recreate it? Didn't you need a digivice and a Blue Card?"

"Shibumi coded the Blue Card Algorithm", Yamaki explained "A digivice is going to be a bit of a problem. We do know that there were other Tamers with partners in addition to the children. I'm hoping that we can convince one of them to lend us a digivice".

"One last thing, Janyu, I need something translated into English", as he handed over hard copy of Takato's latest missive. "That part from Pteromon: get that off to Pittsburgh ASAP, express snail mail".

"If they are in that much trouble", Shibumi began to explain, "then shouldn't I go?"

"Absolutely not", Yamaki objected, "your last ill-advised visit to the Digital World damn near cost you your life. If your land lady hadn't discovered you comatose in your apartment when she did, if the digignomes hadn't acted in such a timely manner, returning your consciousness to your body, you'd be dead right now.

"I'm not sure you'd be of any help, even if you manage to survive a second attempt. The way Takato and Jen explained it, you were _barely_ coherent. Takato thought you were tripping on a heavy dose of acid. If you're that fucked up, then how helpful can you really be?"

"Then what?! Just abandon the kids..."

"You keep telling me how smart your Wild Bunch are. OK, then, show me those smarts and come up with an alternative that won't likely kill you in the process".

"How much time do we have?", Daisy asked.

"Very little, I'm afraid".

"Redesign Shaggai, calculations for returning an Ark you don't have yet? That's asking a helluvalot..."

"I know it is, but if anyone can do it, it's the Wild Bunch".

"Let's have a look at the design for the Ark", Beckenstein requested.

Janyu brought up the CAD program at a work station.

"This time, we combined features from both Grani and the original design. We hope to give the kids and their partners a more comfortable ride".

"I don't see any sort of weapons systems".

"We were designing a passenger craft".

"We can't be sure we can evacuate the kids unopposed. Even though it's not a fighter, and won't handle like one, I'd still like to see some sort of defensive capability, just in case".

"Easily enough modified to include the Yuggoth Blaster system. That proved very effective before".

"Also, vectored thrust and VTOL capability. No way to predict what conditions'll be like in the Digital World. A nice long runway probably isn't gonna be available or convenient".

"Way ahead of you there, that's already been designed in".

"Now, if only you can get it off the drawing board".

"As for Shaggai", Janyu was explaining to his colleagues, "my son, his friend Koichi and his partner Renamon corrupted it. We know they installed a back door into the system: that has to go so's Zhuqiaomon can't use it to get in. We don't know what other damage they may have done".

"Janyu", Yamaki held him up, "I need something translated into English and sent off to America", he handed over a hard copy of Takato's latest message. "That part from Pteromon. Send it off special delivery, snail mail, as always".

 **Digital World**

"New message from Yamaki", Takato announced. Everyone gathered around.

 _The Wild Bunch are back at Hypnos. I have them working on a redesign of a new Ark that should not only bring you back in comfort, but we are also including Yuggoth Blasters in case we have to evacuate you under fire. I'm hoping this won't be necessary. In order to materialize the Ark, we will need a digivice. Do any of you know other Tamers who are still living in Japan, or anywhere else for that matter? We'll need to contact them, borrow their digivice._

 _I also need the details of how Jen, Koichi, and Renamon modified the Shaggai code. We intend to reprogram it as a more selective weapon, and not the weapon of mass destruction and genocide it was originally. You need not be concerned, it is no longer my intention, nor desire, to eliminate all digimon. If we are to fight Zhuqiaomon, we will need Shaggai. I know how you'll feel about returning it to full functionality, and I am asking for your trust here. You'll recall the near catastrophe that resulted the last time Shaggai was activated. We can't allow something like that to happen again, and we need to know._

 _As for locating that library, we're still working on possible solutions that won't put Shibumi's life at risk. Will contact you when we know more._

 _Mitsou Yamaki_

"Uh-oh, give him your password and Papa's gonna find that directory where you keep all those pictures you beat off to".

"Shuichon! TMI, Shuichon, TMI", Jen reprimanded.

"Don't worry about it", Koichi said. "I have everything he needs on my desktop".


	19. A Trip to the Library

**A Trip to the Library**

 **Material World: Pittsburgh**

"What is it?", Julia Morgan asked as her husband, Paul, signed for the special delivery envelope.

"I have no idea... You wouldn't happen to know anyone in Tokyo, would you?"

"No, never been there, why?"

"It's a Tokyo return address, sent here alright. Addressed to me, right address".

"Only one way to find out", she said.

He pulled off the zip strip. There were just two pages inside.

 _Dear Mr. Paul Morgan:_

 _My name is Janyu Lee, and I'm sure you are wondering how I came to have your name and address. I work for a government agency called 'Hypnos', and we are monitoring a situation developing in the Digital World._

 _My son, Jenyra, and several of his friends, and their digimon partners, are in the Digital World right now. It was there where they met your partner: Pteromon. Being that my son has a partner, I understand the relationship between Tamer and digimon. I'm sure you must be quite worried about the disappearance of your partner, why you haven't heard from her._

 _An evil digimon named Zhuqiaomon has overthrown the legitimate government of the Digital World, and has proclaimed himself "The Digimon God". He is every bit as dangerous as he is insane. Since every bit of data generated here in the Material World passes through the Digital World, it is imperative that you make no mention of anything you read here to anyone by any electronic means of communication. If you do, then Zhuqiaomon will know about it, and this could place you and your family in serious danger. That means do not make any attempt to answer this letter. No e-mails, and no snail mail either. Even snail mail is dispatched at some point electronically. We don't want to establish any patterns that could tip off Zhuqiaomon. I will be content to accept your thanks in spirit._

 _I leave it to your discretion as to when and how you may choose to share the news with the rest of your family. You must make certain that they understand why it is so important that they make no mention that you know the fate and whereabouts of Pteromon over any electronic media. I am also including a message from Pteromon, and this is in her own words, as delivered to me from my son and his friends._

 _Yours,_

 _Janyu Lee_

"Honey, what is it?", Julia asked.

"Pteromon: she's OK! It seems there are these kids from Japan who somehow went to the Digital World and found her. They didn't say when she'll be back, but she _is_ coming back".

"That's wonderful news. The kids will be happy to hear it too. We should do something..."

"He said we couldn't. At least not now. Maybe later..."

"Maybe thank him in person".

"That's a thought".

 **Material World: Hypnos HQ**

"Are you making any progress?", Yamaki was checking up on the Wild Bunch.

"With the information we downloaded from Koichi's computer, we were able to repair the damage. I don't think we'd've been able to do that otherwise", Daisy was explaining. "I wasn't expecting code this sophisticated from a couple of kids. There's one other thing that's been bothering me".

"And that is?"

"How did they manage to slip this past the firewalls, virus detection soft, and every other level of security?"

"They didn't. They had physical access to the mainframe".

"How..."

"I strongly suspect they had Calumon install that rootkit and backdoor. At the time, he wasn't a digimon, and wasn't recognized as anything other than a general anomaly on the networks. Have you checked for any other malware?"

"You think Jen..."

"Not from him. Don't forget: we had the D-Reaper fucking with our systems too".

"No, I didn't".

"Check it again, just to be sure. What else have you accomplished so far?"

"We're adding a white list/black list capability. If you have the digital IDs, you can selectively target hostile digimon while ignoring friendlies. We're also adding finer control over the digital warp field generators. If all else fails, we're adding a manual targeting system".

"We're also hardening the Icewall", Curly added. "We need to be ready to handle whatever counter measures Zhuqiaomon might throw at us".

"It would help if we could include some sort of AI, to help counter any countermeasures. We already have the core digimon program".

"I'd advise against that", Yamaki said. "We don't know the consequences if Shaggai should become self aware. We could have another 'D-Reaper' on our hands".

"I would also recommend a manual cutout", Babel added. "That way, if anything does go wrong, cut the power to the warp generators by pulling the plug. Shouldn't be any difficulty installing another breaker box".

"Locating a digivice?"

"Shibumi's working on that, asking around the Akihabara. Better than having to resort to an Internet appeal".

 **Digital World: Suszakumon**

"What news do you bring, Machinedramon?"

Zhuqiaomon was meeting with his new Head of State Security in his audience chamber.

"Have you located the Outworlders yet?"

"No, Your Holiness"

"And why not?"

"It has come to our attention that they are traveling with the Light Bearer, the one now known as Calumon. We have reliable witnesses who have seen them together on multiple occasions. He has the power of concealment. It is he who is hiding them".

"How do those Tamers infiltrate my Hall of Divine Judgement?"

"We do not know exactly, but our investigations determined that the suppression field in use at the Hall could possibly have been neutralized by modifying what's commonly known as a 'pimp ring'. As you know, these were made illegal a long time ago, but they're still available on the black market. It could also be modified in such a way that it could trick a general ID scan. We know that Impmon has the expertise to make such modifications".

"How did they acquire such a device?"

"We're not sure, but a sex club in the port town of Slimbdamon burned to the ground just two days previous to the attack on your Glorious and Holy Personage. We don't believe this to be a coincidence".

"Have you located these traitors?"

"No, Your Holiness. The proprietor of that club was deleted in what can only be an attack. We have no means to locate any of the prostitutes that worked there. From what little the residents are willing to say, it looks like it was a sexual slavery operation. There would, of course, be no incriminating evidence left lying around, waiting to be discovered. No one claims to know anything about what actually happened, but we're certain that the fire wasn't just a coincidental accident".

"That is indeed fortunate for him. What of these displays of defiance?"

"Members of the truck drivers union suddenly decoupled their trailers in all lanes of a major highway, causing a blockage that took hours to clean up. There have been reports of rolling roadblocks with trucks taking up every lane so no one can pass. They're delaying traffic, backing up the highways. They demand to be released from their contracts with the Union. Other Locals have refused to remit their dues.

"Agents of the Holy Office were attacked as they tried to apprehend the sinner Regulumon. They were forced to retreat to their van, but the neighbors tipped the van on its side. Then someone stuck a rag in the fuel filler, and lit it. The agents died in the resulting explosion and fire. Collective punishment was enacted, of course, but they still refused to give up those who committed this outrage. In other cases, block wardens have been beaten to within millimeters of deletion and run off..."

"Who are the leaders behind these acts of treason?"

"There are none. These have all been lone wolf operations, not an organized resistance".

"To what do you attribute these acts of defiance?"

This was one question Machinedramon was fearing. He knew Zguqiaomon wouldn't like what he heard.

"Your Holiness, after the failed execution, the successful escape, of Pteromon, the destruction of the Hall, they have seen that you are not as omnipotent as they once believed. There were too many witnesses who saw to cover that up".

"It's those Outworlders, those Tamers. They task me".

"I'm afraid so. The rumours are spreading fast, that the Tamers are back..."

"GET OUT!", Zhuqiaomon roared. "Leave me".

Machinedramon took this as his leave to go. He felt fortunate that he got out of there in one piece. There was a good chance that the bearer of disagreeable news would not.

It was bad enough: Outworlders, unwanted and uninvited, interfering and mucking up his rule. It was even more insulting that these Outworlders were considered to be mere children in their own world.

"I made a serious mistake", Zhuqiaomon admitted to himself in the privacy of his audience chamber. "I shall not do that any longer". He was developing a new plan: "I know their greatest weakness".

To put his new plan into effect, he started on recreating his Devas from dust packets.

 **The Material World: Hypnos**

"We're ready to test it", Daisy advised Yamaki, "most of the mods are in place".

"Very well, then, let's hope this works".

"What do you want me to do?", Shibumi asked.

"Talk to them. Appeal to the Ancient Ones, and hope they remember you. Ask them to help the children get to that library of yours".

"We couldn't understand their language..."

"Just because we can't understand their language doesn't mean they don't understand ours", Yamaki objected. "Based on everything you've told us, I'd bet they do".

 **The Digital World: Somewhere between the Art Zone and Slimbdamon**

"Incoming", Koichi announced.

"About damn time", Kazu agreed. "This waiting is driving me nuts".

"That's exactly what he wants", Koichi reminded.

 _We are going to try something that, if it works, won't require our putting Shibumi's life at risk. We are going to use Shaggai to break through, to appeal directly to the Ancient Ones, ask them to help you. We'll need your co-ordinates. If all goes well, we should know if it worked or not within fifteen minutes._

 _Yamaki_

Koichi sent the coordinates back.

 **The Material World: Hypnos**

"Bring Shaggai on-line", Yamaki ordered.

"Shaggai kernel booting...", Megumi replied.

Shaggai's welcome screen appeared on the over head monitor.

"We're just trying to punch through", Yamaki reminded. "Bring the digital warp field generators up slowly. We don't want this to look like an attack. If there are any countermeasures, back off".

"Digital Warp Generators powering up", she advised. "How, exactly, is this supposed to work?"

"We modulate the digital field, and hope these Ancient Ones understand. We also hope that they don't interpret this as an attack. Hope that Zhuqiaomon doesn't figure out what we're doing in time to interfere".

"That's a lot of hoping".

"I know it is, how I know it is".

"Output at ten percent". The green beams projected from the roof of the temporary hedquarters. Yamaki hoped their reappearance, after so long, wouldn't incite a mass panic.

"First layer".

"Countermeasures?"

"Nothing so far, but it looks like we're stuck. Bringing up the output... twelve percent... fifteen percent... Fourth Layer..."

"Countermeasures?"

Still nothing... Physical Layer!"

"Now, Shibumi", Yamaki said,

"This is not an attack. I repeat: this is not an attack. I am addressing the Ancient Ones of the Digital World. I hope you remember, remember the sound of my voice. I am Goru Mizuno, or the nickname I go by; Shibumi. We have friends of ours in the Digital World who need to go to our old library. You met some of them when I was there is a nonphysical form: Takato Matsuda and his friend Jenyra Lee, the son of my old colleague: Tao. They were there with Jenyra's partner: Terriermon. You showed Takato how his partner, Guilmon was created. Their location is..." he uploaded the co-ordinates Koichi had given in his reply.

"I hope you remember..."

"Disturbance in the Icewall!", Reika called out. "This doesn't look like any sort of..."

"There's your answer!", Shibumi called out. "They kicked its ass to let us know!"

"Shut down immediately", Yamaki ordered.

"Digital warp generators going off-line and powering down. Shaggai terminating".

The main view screen once again displayed Hypnos' welcome screen.

 **Digital World**

"If this works", Jen was explaining, "we will all find ourselves deep underwater. For those of you who haven't done this before, it will be terrifying. But don't worry: you won't drown unless you believe you will. That water is only as real as your belief. It's all just ones 'n' zeros: form without substance. Takato and I were there, and as you can see, we didn't drown. It's just like back at the waterfall: you didn't even get wet".

Lightening flashed across the Material World Sphere, the sky darkened, and the wind began to blow.

"Looks like they started".

This "storm" was not nearly as severe as the last one they remembered – the one that ran off Lilithmon. It quickly passed.

"What are these?", Ryan asked as the group was surrounded by floating orbs that seemed to move at random, bright even against the daylight.

"Proof that digimon aren't the only life forms that inhabit this world", Shadowkitsumon explained.

The "orbs" resolved into what looked like white owls with black eyes. A long plume curled from the tops of their heads, trailing longer than their bodies. Ancient Ones. Digignomes. They flew in circles around them as they made high pitches chitters.

Their vision went all watery and there was a sense of vertigo. Next thing they knew, they were underwater. A flock of digignomes flew in a 'V' formation.

"That way", Takato called out as they followed. Ikkakumon, being in his natural environment, reached the library first. It looked the same as before, like something straight out of 1900: the red brick construction, the slate roof, the leaded, stained glass windows – the latter two features demonstrating the kind of craftsmanship that's rare these days. Stone steps to a porch from a non existent sidewalk.

Ikkakumon pushed open the solid oak doors and found himself in mid-air. The water, defying all the laws of hydrodynamics, didn't flood in. He flopped to the floor.

"Dammit!", they heard him.

The rest stepped through that impossible wall of water into dryness. The interior still smelled the same, with that slightly musty, old book smell. Still no librarian on duty. No sign anyone had ever been here before, yet fresh flowering plants healthy in their planters.

"Why didn't you warn me about that?", Ikkakumon complained.

"Why were you in such a hurry?", Shuichon asked him.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here", Ryan said. "Did we miss them? Are we too late?"

"The lecture hall", Jen said, as he led the way up the stairs.

"'Bout damn time you showed up", a small figure complained.

"Marineangemon!', Kenta ran down the stairs between tiers of seats.

"Terriermon!"

"Jen!"

He followed right behind.

"You learned Japanese?', Kenta asked.

"My departure was so sudden", he explained, "when I became your partner. There hasn't been a whole helluvalot to do, so I figured this would be a good way to spend the time".

"I missed you so much", Jen said as Terriermon resumed his place on Jen's shoulder, one long ear wrapped around his head.

"Moumentai. I knew you would come".

"Yeah, you never give up the faith, do you?"

"Only way to get things done".

"Hi, Terriermon, I missed you too", Shuichon said.

"Good to see you again".

Terriermon jumped to the floor to greet Calumon in their usual way: stomach bump.

"Been practicing your Tai Chi?", Terriermon asked.

"Looks like you brought some reinforcements", Terriermon said. "Shadowkitsumon? Weren't you supposed to partner with..."

"Last minute change of plans", Shadowkitsumon replied.

More introductions all around.

"Time to congratulate Yamaki", Takato announced.

 _Mr. Yamaki:_

 _Your plan worked, and we are all together in Shibumi's library. Fortunately for Mr. Mizuno, he will not have to risk his sanity, let alone his life, by trying to project his consciousness to meet us. The digignomes have taken care of that for us. Now that we are together once again, I would suggest being on high alert for anything that Zhuqiaomon might pull. So far, his lack of attacks against us are as unnerving as they are welcome. That we so easily defeated his corrupt dorugremon has definitely taught him a lesson. We worry about what that lesson may have taught him. Not even the Imperial News Network has anything to say. He hasn't just decided to back down, that's not in his nature._

 _Takato_

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"What do you have to report, my Head of State Security?", Zhuqioamon asked of Machinedramon.

"The Outworlders seem to have disappeared, Your Holiness. There has been no sign of them anywhere, and I have my agents looking. They are not at any of the locations they are known to have visited. They have not returned to Slimbdamon, of that we are certain. They have not returned to the Valley of Gales. They aren't in the desert, and haven't been seen there since they battled the dorugremon my predecessor sent to eliminate them..."

"He failed as the incompetent he was".

"One side benefit was uncovering a gekomon operation to cheat the Royal Treasury of their due. Collective punishment was dealt out to them, and their leader awaits execution for tax evasion..."

"I am not interested in such trifles at the moment. Just kill him when you have nothing better to do. In the mean time, let that cowardly froggie reflect on his sins. It is these Outworlders I want".

"Somehow, they have gone to ground. They aren't anywhere they'd be expected, haven't attempted to contact those we would expect them to contact to find allies. They seem to have found some area, some dimension, in our world that conceals their presence".

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We need to make them reveal themselves. I have been doing research on their exploits as reported from the Outworld. They have what the Outworlders call 'families' and 'parents'. If they were..."

"I asked you that as a test. I have already thought of this very thing, and I am pleased to see you are performing better than the one you replaced. That imbecile, Piedmon, would never discover this truth about Outworlders".

"Thank you for placing your confidence in me, Your Holiness".

 **0xFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

"This sitting here and waiting is driving me nuts", Kazu announced. "What are we gonna do? Sit around here, day after day, watching some awful Digital World TV?"

"You're reacting just how he wants", Koichi warned. "I know we haven't heard anything, his news networks aren't saying anything, but you can be sure you will get your chance. He hasn't forgotten us".

They didn't have to wait much longer.

 _(We interrupt out regularly scheduled programming for a special message from His Holiness: our Lord and God._

 _I am addressing the Outworlders who call themselves the Digimon Tamers and their respective partners. As a sign of my benevolence and my divine mercy, I promise all of you safe passage from this world that does not belong to you. I will see you safely back to the Material World where you can live in peace with your partners and cease interfering with a world that is not yours, and whose affairs do not concern you. I give you one Digital World – from night to night – day to accept my divine mercy. If, however, you decline my most generous offer, I shall show you no mercy. My wrath will descend on each and every member of your respective families: your parents, your brothers and sisters, your guardians. One way or another, your interference with our world ends, and it ends now. Divine mercy and forgiveness, or divine vengeance? These are your choices. I encourage you to choose wisely.)_

Now it became clear why Zhuqiaomon had not attacked since the desert. There was no need for that, as he was expecting them to hand themselves over without a fight.

"Jeeeennnn...", Shuichon started.

"My Mom... Father.", Juri was saying.

"Dad, Granma", Ryan said.

"Listen up!", Koichi started, "we make like we didn't hear that. Knowing what that bastard is like, do you _seriously_ believe a word of what he says? We set foot on the grounds of his palace, turn ourselves in to his agents, we find ourselves as the next guests of honour at his next public execution. He'll find some excuse for going back on his word. How many times have we seen him do that very thing? What reason do we have to believe he won't, and then he kills our parents and relatives anyway?"

"I agree", Lopmon said. "I was one of his Devas, and he keeps promises so long as it's expedient for him to do so. Did he keep his word to Lord Qinglongmon? He never lets go of a grudge, but has the remarkable ability to lead you into believing he doesn't. All the while, he's planning, waiting, instilling a false sense of trust, then he strikes when you least expect it. I was close enough to him to see exactly how he operates. He never forgets, and he never forgives".

"His Deva told me everything I wanted to hear", Ruki agreed. "He was filled with nothing but deceit from the very beginning. I made the mistake of trusting him and became Lilithmon. Don't believe him. He won't spare us or our families".

"We need to tell Yamaki right away", Takato said.

 **Material World: Hypnos**

"The essss is about to hit the effff", Yamaki remarked upon reading Takato's latest communique.

"Now what do we do?", Janyu asked.

"We wait and hope Shibumi comes up with that digivice and damned quick".

"I need you to find and bring here all of the Tamers' relatives. Don't take 'no' for an answer. I'm not sure we'll be able to protect them otherwise, and we have no idea as to what Zhuqiaomon has planned once his ultimatum runs out".

Yamaki was instructing his security personnel, the men clad in black suits, and wearing black fedoras. They set out in those unmarked, black vans whose roofs bristled with antennae.

Takato's parents were the first to arrive, as their location was well known, and the bakery within easy walking distance.

"What is the meaning of this?", Takehiro was complaining. "Sending your goons to run off our customers in the middle of the day?!"

"It's about Takato", Yoshi said. "Something's happened to him?", she asked, very worried.

"Takato is just fine. I just received a message from him, and that's why you're here. Once the others arrive, I'll explain everything".

"Others?"

Juri's parents were next to arrive as their bar and grill were as well known as the Matsuda bakery.

"Being pulled out of a photo shoot", Rumiko Makino was complaining. "I not only lose this commission, they're gonna expect me to pay them back for all the time and money they already spent".

"Don't worry about it", Yamaki explained. "Our discretionary funds will take care of it, and that it's a matter of national security will prove most persuasive".

Yamaki addressed the assembled parents of the Tamers, except for Ryo's father who as still en route. He explained the ultimatum the Tamers had been given, and the threat it contained.

"You've done this before. Living will be tight, but nothing you're not already used to. So far, the children are in a safe place, and this is why Zhuqiaomon broadcast his ultimatum over the network, despite how weak it may make him look. He can't find them. I gave no idea as to what he's planning when his offer expires. We can protect you here..."

"Or you make a target rich environment", Kazu's father complained. "How do you know we're all not sitting ducks here?"

"I don't", Yamaki confessed. "You'd be a sitting duck outside where he could pick you off, one-by-one. Your best chance is here at Hypnos".

 **The Akihabara**

A boy of about twelve eyed the bearded stranger wearing a yellow jacket with suspicion. This dude had been seen hanging around the gaming shops.

"So you lookin' for a digivice?", the boy asked. "You're not some kind of perv are you?"

"Yes I am, do you have one? Know a friend who does?"

"Why you want it?"

"I'm a collector of rare electronics and unusual technical oddities".

"How much you willing to pay?"

"That depends", Shibumi said. "You understand I'm not interested in toys. I'm looking for the genuine article".

The boy took a digivice from his pocket.

"May I?", Shibumi asked.

He turned it on and the LED screen lit up with a message: "Connection lost".

"Where did you get this?"

"It just appeared and then there was this direction finder. When I got there, I found nothing. I was supposed to find a digimon, but then I noticed that message. I have no idea what that was all about".

"That is peculiar", Shibumi agreed.

"What do you suppose happened?"

"Not all digimon come here with good intentions. It's likely your partner was attacked and deleted by one of them before you could arrive".

"That's what I figured. Had no idea what I'd do with it".

"What are you asking?"

"250 Grand"

Shibumi whistled: "Tell you what, I'll offer you 195,000..."

"Two-fifty, or nothing".

"Without a partner, it's useless".

"You heard my price, take it or leave it".

Shibumi must not have concealed his desperation as well as he thought.

Shibumi pulled a wad of notes from his jacket pocket and began counting of the amount the kid asked.

When Shibumi returned to Hypnos with the good news, he materialized the new Ark with a Blue Card and the digivice, just as he did with the original Ark. This time, he materialized it an a hangar directly adjacent to the new headquarters. Its VTOL capabilities made this possible.

"Let's have a look", he said.

The new Ark was based on the design of a Violet Zone fighter. It was a flying wing, but was larger, and looked more like an amalgamation between the Violet Zone fighter the original Ark had become and a biz-jet. There was an air stair behind the cockpit, and this time, the Tamers wouldn't have to sit on the floor plates. There were two rows of seats.

"Impressive", Beckenstein congratulated, as he examined the cockpit.

The ground crew was busy, fueling the new Ark.

"Once you have it fueled, then I'll get the kids".

"You'll get them, but not just yet", Yamaki told him.

"What do you mean, 'not yet'? I say we get those kids the hell out of there right _now._ We have the means, so let's bring 'em home. Why else did you go to all the trouble of materializing that Ark? Leaving them there? That's insane!"

"The Tamers are safer where they are", Yamaki explained. "Here in the Material World, Zhuqiaomon could easily find them, pick them off, and their families as well. Zhuqiaomon isn't going to just let them fly off".

"You're not _seriously_ suggesting they stay and fight Zhuqiaomon? They're just children! Yamaki!"

"That decision was made for us..."

"No it hasn't! Leaving kids... that's _irresponsible_..."

"They've shown us they can do what we can not. We don't have the means. You, yourself, saw that when we were fighting the D-reaper. If it hadn't been for the Tamers, we would have lost everything.

"Sanity, common sense: that went right out the window with the appearance of the first Wild One. It's up to them, once again, and no one regrets this more than I".


	20. Return of the Devas

**Return of the Devas**

 **Digital World: Shibumi's Library**

"Attack Zhuqiaomon right now. Why wait until his ultimatum runs out? If it's a fight he wants, then let's get it on!", Ryo was saying.

Cyberdramon growled out his agreement.

"That's so like you", Ruki accused. "Go charging in where angels fear to tread..."

"And what's your suggestion, Oh High and Mighty Digimon Queen? Sit on our asses and wait as he slaughters our loved ones? I kicked your ass in that last tournament because you wouldn't take the long shot chance".

"And you got lucky with your hideous plays. Need I remind you that we're not playing cards here? You want to play with our lives, if you..."

"ALLYEZ SHADDUP!", Impmon called out. "We do neither. He's given us time, time that we're wasting with this pointless bickering. He's got all the power, and we're not gonna win that way. You're all forgetting, wars aren't always won by superior firepower. Ryan, you recall your American history? What chances would you give a rag-tag bunch of farmers and hunters versus a world super power with far greater industrial capacity, that literally ruled the high seas, that could field mighty armies? Looks pretty damned hopeless, doesn't it? Who won your war of independence?

"How about Sam Houston? He was facing a much superior force in Santa Anna's army, wasn't he? What motivated his troops? Why did they charge into battle, against a much more powerful foe, with the words 'Remember the Alamo' on their lips? So who won that one? How did Ho Chi Minh's peasant army beat the premier world super power?

"They all did it through superior tactics. They took what they had and made the best of it. They made certain that they combined their few strengths with the few weaknesses of their opponents and made the most of it in a multiplier kind of effect.

"Let's not forget the motivation factor. What were the Red Coats fighting for? Your average Red Coat fought for his pay packet. Didn't matter to him what the outcome was. He'd serve, retire to his life in England which wouldn't change much regardless of how the war of independence came out. The Colonials were fighting for their homes and families.

"What of Vietnam? The average grunt hoped to put in his time, and get out with his ass intact. Ho Chi Minh's peasants were fighting for their homes and families. Beginning to see a pattern here? _That's_ how we beat Zhuquiaomon".

"What would you know..."

"Ryan, I served in the Violet Zone military. We study the histories of previous wars, both those that occurred in the history of the Digital World and the Material World. It's a requirement of officer candidate schooling. Better to learn from the successes and failure of others than from your own".

Impmon stepped to the green board and picked up a piece of chalk. He drew two columns headed "Strength" and "Weakness". Under "Strength" he wrote:

1) Holy Beast

2) Regeneration

3) Commands armies

4) Suszakumon: fortress palace

5) Home field advantage

"Being that we're dealing with a Holy Beast, that means he's not like an ordinary Mega. We've fought him twice, got the drop on him. He just keeps coming back and back even when you think he's had it. So long as that happens, you can't win since he can always regenerate and wear us down. His attacks are also a lot stronger than those of even the most formidable Mega".

Under "Weakness"

1) Buys into his own bullshit

"This one is the most critical. Zhuqiaomon really does believe he's a god. You've heard all the crap his Imperial News Network spills out. He really does believe he is universally loved, and that only a hopelessly corrupted soul could possibly not adore him. It's one thing to be a preening egomaniac, it's one thing to make others believe he can see into your very soul as a tactic. It's quite another to actually believe it yourself, and he does".

2) Commands through fear

"How loyal are his forces? What do his minions get out of fighting for him? All they get is avoiding a more severe punishment. How loyal, how willing, will his forces remain if they become convinced they will either avoid punishment, or are threatened with an even greater punishment? He has his fanatical followers who would follow him to the gates of Hell and back, who really do believe in their 'God' (finger quotes) but they are a definite minority".

3) Fears humans

"His disgust for biomerging is well known. Look at how he reacted to Rhythm at her execution. He called her form offensive, didn't he? He didn't like how she dressed in Outworld style. It's more than simply the fear that biomerging makes for a more powerful digimon. Rhythm and Pteromon both left their partners behind, and there was no one with whom they could biomerge, and therefore no threat. He wanted to see them dead for his own sadistic pleasure and to satisfy his deep hatred for Outworlders. That will cloud his judgment".

"What else do we know about him?", Impmon asked.

"I got the impression he's pretty weak for a Holy Beast", Kazu spoke up. "That last time we were here, He couldn't crack Taomon's force field".

"It took everything I had to keep that force field intact. That force field wasn't going to last much longer if Qinglongmon hadn't intervened when he did", Renamon explained.

"You're still here, that's the point".

"Deinondramon also protected me from his Phoenix Fire attack", Lopmon added.

"That I did", Impmon agreed, "though it hurt like a mo-fo, and took a lot of energy out of me. Still, if it had been any of the other three, we wouldn't be here having this conversation".

"He also backed down pretty quick when Qinglongmon did decide to show up", Koichi added. "Let's not forget what Lopmon told us: he couldn't destroy the other Holy Beasts. The best he could do was put them into stasis".

"He also failed where Baihumon succeeded", Ryo added. "It took everything he had, but Baihumon did seal off the D-Reaper in his domain. Zhuqiaomon got pretty banged up when he tried the same thing. Qinglongmon also shielded himself from that chaos mass, and he got damaged".

Impmon added that to the list

4) Weakest Holy Beast

"If we could crack that stasis field...", Ryo began.

"I'd advise against that", Lopmon pointed out. "You'd never get close enough to try, even if we knew how".

"We never know what opportunities will present themselves", Impmon pointed out. That went onto the list.

5) Revive other Holy Beasts

"Here's a good start around which we can develop a strategy. What do we know about his forces?"

"He has a Praetorian guard", Lopmon said. "I know about 300 Hippogryphonmon, 500 Wendimon, and 300 Anubimon. I can't guarantee he doesn't have more, or how up to date".

"So we can anticipate air and ground attacks?", Koichi asked.

"You can count on that. The Violet Zone had an Air Defense Corps for a reason. That brings us to ariel combat. The flighted digimon should concentrate on bunching them up as much as possible while giving the others a clear field of fire. That'll be easier said than done: these Hippogryphonmon aren't exactly stupid. Though Wendimon aren't exactly bright, don't underestimate them either".

"What concerns me", Pteromon spoke up, "is the fate of that last raid on the Top Layer. They were wiped out".

"That was a riot", Lopmon explained. "They had no strategy, no military discipline, they were just a bunch of hot heads. Wiping them out was nothing. I would also not forget that his reaction will be different. He's ruthless and won't hesitate to send in an expeditionary force to size us up. He won't expect them to survive. Once he knows what he's dealing with, the real attack comes. It's how he operates. He'll order attacks that will kill as many of his own troops as it kills the enemy if he believes it serves his purpose.

"We have another problem. Zhuqiaomon didn't attack the Material World: he sent his Devas to do that. He also sent Catsuramon to attempt to kill me and Shuichon, even though it was I who 'betrayed' (finger quotes) him. He also evolved Ruki into Lilithmon to serve as his assassin. He distances himself from the dirty work..."

"So he is a coward...", Jen said.

"You're wrong, Jen, he isn't. He styles himself a god. He sees this as below his station. He makes the decisions, he gives the orders, he expects his underlings to carry those orders out. He'll take all the credit. He won't get involved personally unless he has no alternatives left".

"Kind of like a Yakuza boss", Kazu added.

"Exactly", Lopmon agreed.

"Then we'll have to eliminate his forces before we get a crack at him?", Ryan asked.

"We will. Until we do, he'll be commanding his forces from Suszakumon's situation room", Lopmon said. "We didn't get near Suszakumon until his Devas were destroyed, and Lilithmon defeated".

"When can we expect him to attack?"

"It could come at any time".

"I wonder if he won't wait until we get close?", Takato asked. "The last time, the first battle occurred in his outer courtyard".

"We'll be fighting out in the open", Impmon explained. "That's gonna make flanking maneuvers difficult, but by the same token, they can't ambush us either".

 **Material World: Hypnos**

The klaxons sounded.

"We have incursion", Megumi announced.

"Confirmed" Reika said.

"Looks like an even dozen. They're materializing all over Tokyo". Megumi confirmed. "The Devas again, and this time, they're coming all at once, and their picking strategic targets. Their materializations should commence within a minute or two".

Zhuqiaomon's ultimatum had been rejected, the time run out.

"Put Shaggai on-line at once!", Yamaki ordered.

"Shaggai kernel booting; digital warp generators powering up", Megumi confirmed.

"Materializations commencing", Reika reported.

"Target all digimon for elimination", Yamaki ordered.

"Scanning for digital signatures now. Targeting systems locked in..."

"Deploy..."

"Sir!", Reika called out. "I'm getting a large volume of data from the Digital World... This looks like... digivolution"

"Who's digivolving? The Devas?",

"No sir..."

"Belay that order! Target only the Devas even if you have to do it manually".

Could it be? Tamers still here in Tokyo?

"I need more information. I'm going to see the commander of the SDF, find out what's going on out there".

"Janyu, contact Takato, inform him what's going on".

Makuramon, the monkey Deva, materialized at his assigned location. His mission: take out Hypnos. He watched as the green beams projected from the roof of the building housing Hypnos. He produced one of his Primal Orbs intending to throw it into Shaggai's data stream...

" _Fuck'reyou!",_ he called out as he was interrupted.

"Infernal Sulphur!", Skunkmon struck with his chemical attack.

Makuramon grabbed his throat with one hand.

"Run!", Skunkmon's Tamer called out.

The Primal Orb rolled out of Makuramon's hand, hit the ground and exploded. The monkey Deva's data was last seen drifting away after the explosion.

"That was too damn close for comfort", Skunkmon's Tamer said as he helped his partner to his feet. "You OK?"

"Just a little shaken up, but I'm still ready to fight".

Skunkmon was an anthro animal digimon whose form was patterned after the Material World mustelid, a Data Champion.

 _(We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming for a special report. The city is once again under attack from the digimon known as "Devas". If you are in an area that's affected, you are urged to begin an orderly evacuation. When military or police respond, you are urged to follow their instructions. If you are not in an affected area, stay where you are. Do not attempt to leave unless and or until you are instructed to do so. Keep the streets clear for emergency response personnel. We will bring you additional details and instructions as they come in. Do not panic. Await further instructions from local authorites, police or military.)_

The lights at Hypnos gave a flicker that promised an imminent power failure...

 **The Hydroelectric Dam**

Sinduramon was tapping into the substation transformers, absorbing the high voltage, using the electrical energy so thoughtfully provided by the Outworlders to grow stronger and increase his physical size. The added load was approaching a critical overload that threatened to burn out the substation transformers or force the disconnection of a large part of the grid serving Tokyo.

"Chipmon! Stop him!"

Sinduramon wasn't figuring on this latest arrival. Chipmon was another animal digimon, a zooform the size of a small bear, more comfortable on all fours, but like his Material World counterpart, capable of standing and walking bipedally. He was a Vaccine Rookie.

"Nut Buster!", the chipmunk-like digimon rapid fired explosive pellets at the chicken Deva. That attack didn't do any damage, but got his attention.

"YOU FILTHY RODENT! HOW _DARE_ YOU ATTACK A SERVANT OF YOUR GOD!"

That pause to issue the threat was a big mistake.

"The tower that supports the T-lines", Chipmon's Tamer pointed out, "it's grounded"

"Say no more... Fire Chain!"

Chipmon produced what looked like a length of ordinary chain. As he ran it through his hands, orange flames appeared, and the links began to glow red hot. He swung the chain over his head twice, increasing its length. He let it fly with perfect timing. One end whipped around one of Sinduramon's electrodes that projected from his back, just ahead of his stubby wings. He realized his big mistake too late.

"NOOOOOO!", the chicken Deva (he spoke for himself this time) screamed as he saw the opposite end of the chain headed for the tower. Sinduramon was replaced with a blindingly bright ball of fire and an explosion like a bomb going off. All that remained of the Deva who fed on "light" was a burn mark on the T-line tower.

 **SDF FOB**

Yamaki arrived at the scene of the latest rampage of Pajiramon, the sheep Deva, who was attacking the financial district.

"What's the situation?", Yamaki asked.

"We have men down from some sort of sonic attack. We're _barely_ holding our ground. If he succeeds in deleting financial records..."

"Sir!", came a call over the commander's H-T, "we've detained a civilian and some sort of strange..."

"Let them through immediately!", Yamaki said.

"Let them pass", the commander ordered.

They watched as a civilian riding what looked like a very black winged horse jumped the barricade. He cantered up to the commander.

"We're here to help...", the civilian started. "You! _Yousonuva..."_

Yamaki had been recognized.

"It's not like that", Yamaki explained. "We're not..."

"Then how do you explain that!", the civilian pointed to where the green beams of Shaggai were tearing apart the sky. "Haven't you learned a f'kin thing?!"

Turning to his partner: "Stop him, Thestramon!"

The black winged horse took off: "Flying Glacier!", he attacked.

"What's this? Another traitor to our God? Die!", Pajiramon began charging his crossbow energy bolts.

"Arctic Strike!", the frost built up before Pajiramon could fire. The attack was beyond recall, and his own energy weapon backfired, taking the sheep Deva out.

Thestramon looked like a very black, and very sick, horse. He was little more than skin and bones, and if he were a real horse, would be put down. He had leathery wings that looked a lot like Devidramon's wings, and a very unequine, more draconian, head. The eyes were silver and seemed to shine against the contrasting black.

Thestramon's Tamer looked to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Yes, we learned a lot", Yamaki was explaining himself, "we're not trying to eliminate all digimon, just those who've proven malicious intent..."

"Excuse me, Sir, but I believe you've mistaken me for someone who gives a shit..."

"At least hear him out", Thestramon said, as he landed.

"See for yourself", Yamaki said, as one of those green bands was passing overhead. This time, unlike before, it didn't attack.

"You feel alright?"

"He speaks the truth. I don't feel any negative effects, not like before".

"This time, Shaggai is more selective... I didn't get your name?"

"Koji Koji Horikawa. I hope I haven't cost myself a partner. Given your track record, I don't trust you and I don't trust the government".

"I have much to regret, and all I can say is I hope you give us the chance to earn your trust. You and Thestramon will always have my thanks for your help".

"You're welcome... for now", Koji said. "C'mon, let's see if anyone else needs our help", he said as he swung himself onto Thestramon's back. The black "horse" spread his wings and galloped down the street to take off.

Yamaki took out his cell phone: "Situation report", he requested.

"Between these new digimon and Shaggai, it looks like the crisis is through. We've deleted all the Devas, and there are few reports of collateral damage, no casualties".

"Stand down. I'm on my way back. Give me a full briefing", he said. There was that small, nagging voice that was reminding him that this had been way too easy. He watched as Shaggai's green beams faded and disappeared. The Frontier was still visible as a rip in the sky. That much hadn't changed about Shaggai's effects on both worlds.

That's when he heard it: a high pitched screeching sound.


	21. The Two Front Fight

**The Two Front Fight**

 **Digital World: Shibumi's Library**

The comm chimed, indicating an incoming message:

 _Takato,_

 _The Material World is under attack. Zhuqiaomon sent in an army of new Devas. This time, they are attacking all at once, and it looks like they are targeting critical infrastructure. So far, Shaggai seems up to the task of eliminating them, and we've discovered that there were indeed Tamers still living in the city. Their partners are joining the battle._

 _I don't know if this is the extent of what Zhuqiaomon intends. I know he threatened your families, but they are safe, so far, here at Hypnos HQ. If there is anything you can do from your end to help, it would greatly be appreciated._

 _Janyu Lee_

"There's your answer", Ryo said. "Do we go, or continue sitting here, doing nothing?"

"We'd go, but how? The last time, we left in Shibumi's ship, but that's one thing I'm not seeing", Takato said.

"No need to worry about that, culu? I can get us to the Top Layer, culu?"

"How..."

"I still have my abilities I had as the Bearer of the Light, culu. Gather close, culu? He won't detect out arrival, culu?"

Calumon created his force field around everyone, and they began to rise towards the ceiling, a skylight opened. The water above didn't flood into the library, which soon disappeared into the distance. Around them, they saw no signs of life, just the odd dust packet drifting along. They passed more of those clear conduits that formed a vast network of nodes leading to who knew where, like that area Hangyomon inhabited?

"I wonder what's going on back there?", Jen asked.

"I don't like it", Impmon replied. "This looks too much like a 'softening up' operation. Take out the critical infrastructure, power, water, communications, disrupt police and military, spread a panic before the real attack comes. I know he said he was going to take out his revenge on your families, but he didn't say when. It also gives him a look at what his forces will be up against, size up Shaggai's potential. He'll do the same with us, and you can be sure we're expected".

 **Material World: Hypnos**

"Oh my God!", Reika and Megumi couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Get Shaggai back on-line immediately!", Megumi ordered without checking with either Yamaki or Janyu. They were seeing an incursion on a scale they'd never seen before. There were literally too many for the system to track.

Johnny Beckenstein went to the Ark's hangar. He would have liked some cockpit time to familiarize himself with the new craft, but his first combat flight would have to be his test flight.

Once the roll-away roof doors opened: "Clear!", he called through a side window. The ground crew sought safety. He waited until the turbines spun up, hit the igniters. The vectored thrust allowed the Ark to rise through the roof, and once at a safe altitude, he applied forward thrust and headed towards the scene of the latest incursion.

 **SDF FOB**

Yamaki watched, horrified, as the entire Frontier broke down. Hundreds of black dragons were flying through the rend in the sky. Too late did he realize that the Devas were only a diversion, a trick to make him weaken the Frontier by deploying Shaggai. The real attack was underway.

He watched as a large iron ball slammed into the street, tearing up the pavement, sending chunks of concrete smashing windows. People were pouring into the street, desperate to escape the latest devastation visited on Tokyo. Just now, police were arriving, doing their best to make this as orderly and as rapid, an evacuation as possible.

Another iron ball sliced through the upper floors of an office tower. He was pleased to see the green beams of Shaggai reappear. If there was a time for subordinates to be taking the initiative, now was that time.

SDF helicopter gunships and fighters were also arriving. Yamaki watched as one helicopter gunship unloaded a salvo of air-to-air missiles with no effect whatsoever.

"You're not gonna stop them", Yamaki advised.

He watched as a Metal Meteor pulverized the first helicopter gunship to arrive.

"Your men need to concentrate their fire on those projectiles. That's the only way you can hope to protect the city".

"What about those digimon!"

"There are still Tamers here in the city, we let them take care of the digimon. We have to stop those projectiles", Yamaki explained.

"Anyone, civilian or not, accompanied by anything that even _looks_ like a digimon is to be let through without delay!", the commander ordered.

Koji and Thestramon were the first on the scene: "Get them! Save the city!", Koji ordered.

"Koji", Yamaki approached the young man, "is anyone else coming?"

"I have friends; they're on their way"

"Janyu, if there's anything Takato can do..."

"Understood, message already sent".

"Let's see what you can do", Beckenstein said as he flicked the switch on the joystick that selected Yuggoth Blaster. With the head up display, he targeted a particularly large knot of these corrupt dorugremon, got a lock tone, and fired. The three silver spheres were sent spinning into the dorugremon where it exploded, taking them out.

"Flying Glacier!", Thestramon sent this attack freezing solid a bunch as they deleted.

 **Digital World**

Takato got Janyu's latest desperate message, and this time, video of what was happening.

"How awful", Juri said.

"Those look like..."

"I know how to help", Ryan said as he pulled out his digivice. He pressed the red key. The holographic display popped up, showing the white and red furry face of a true dorugremon.

"Dorugremon", Ryan explained, "the Material World, our home, is under attack by Zhuqiaomon's corrupt dorugremon. Can you help us?"

"If we could..."

"Don't worry about that, the Frontier's fallen: that's how they're getting through..."

"Say no more, we're on our way".

 **Material World: SDF FOB**

It looked like a military vehicle was coming down the street. However, it wasn't rolling on either wheels or tracks. It was walking like a crocodile.

"Deckerdramon! Shoot them down!"

The "crocodile" loaded his surface to air launchers: "Decker Launcher!", he fires a salvo at the dark "dragons". That was Deckerdramon's specialty: shooting down flighted digimon.

"Makoto Nozawa", Deckerdramon's partner introduced himself, "at your service"

Deckerdramon was firing another salvo at the invaders. More Tamers and their partners were arriving. There was no time for introductions and pleasantries.

"Supersonic Voice!" Gryphonmon attacked from above. Aquilamon did the same: firing an energy attack. Metal Meteors flew up at the digimon, but both were too agile to be struck. Still, those Metal Meteors came slamming down in the city.

"Makoto", Yamaki asked, "can you have your partner target those projectiles?"

"You heard him".

"No problem", Deckerdramon said, as he adjusted the aim of the Decker Launcher. His next salvo of missiles pulverized the incoming Metal Meteors to dust before they could hit the ground.

Johnny Beckenstein was having problems of his own. Though feral digimon, these black dragons weren't stupid. They quickly learned to avoid his Yuggoth Blasters,, making the attack ineffective. He tried getting closer, only to be nearly knocked out of the sky. A Metal Meteor was coming his way, as he stomped hard on the right rudder, while shoving the joystick full right. He narrowly missed, but flamed out the starboard engine. It looked like this was the end, however, the Ark didn't enter the dreaded death spiral the way a normal jet would have. All he had to do was reignite, and he was back in business. The Ark proved to be less nimble than a fighter, and less effective than he would have liked.

Yamaki watched as more of these "dragons" poured through the Frontier. Only these were red where the attackers were black. The colour scheme looked the reverse.

"Hell're they!", Yamaki called out.

 _Dorugremon  
Ultimate Mammalian Dragon  
Attacks are Metal Meteor  
and Bloody Tower_

Makoto read off the profile.

"Good guys or bad?", Yamaki asked.

His answer came as he saw a red dorugremon attack and delete one of its black brethren. They were herding their corrupt versions away from the city to reduce the threat.

Johnny fired a Yuggoth Blaster into another tight knot, and the true dorugremon understood instantly. They began concentrating the black corruptions while keeping the field of fire clear. More Yuggoth Blasters ripped through their ranks, thinning the herd.

Shaggai was also doing its part. As the green "ripples" passed over head, they projected green beams that deleted the corrupt dorugremon while avoiding friendly digimon. Yamaki received a call.

"Sir", it was Janyu, "the warp generators are at 110%, and overheating is reaching critical. We're either gonna have to shut down..."

"You do not shut down", Yamaki ordered. "Push 'em for all they're worth. If we have a burn-out, it won't make any difference. We need to eliminate these bastards before they destroy the whole city".

"Understood", Janyu could only hope the designers of the equipment understood the meaning of margin of error.

"Sorry we're late to the party", another Tamer was accompanying what looked like a very large chipmunk. "I don't know what we can do?", he said. His partner wasn't flighted.

"There", Chipmon pointed to a skyscraper. "If I can get to the roof...", he took off running on all fours.

Ten minutes later, a tiny figure appeared on the highest parapet.

"Fire Chain!", Chipmon swung the chain enough times to make it long enough before throwing it into a pack of corrupt dorugremon where it ensnared necks, tails, and fouled wings. A dozen, at least, dropped to the street where they burst into data.

 **Digital World: Top Layer**

Surfacing in the water space ocean meant dropping from the sky into a monochromatic landscape of shades of blue, dust, sand, tall crystalline columns, blocks where columns had fallen down, breaking apart. There was not a trace of vegetation, or moisture. Thin clouds that promised no rain.

It was disorienting to say the least: suddenly being upside down; one minute floating upwards slowly, the next dropping like a rock. Calumon got everyone reoriented, and got the descent under control. He settled to a soft landing, and his force field disappeared.

"We're still under the Perception Filter, culu?", Calumon advised.

 **Material World: SDF FOB**

Kiyoyuki Yanada watched, horrified, as a Metal Meteor slammed into the side of the office tower. The roof collapsed in a cascade of rubble and dust.

"Chipmon?"

"Chip... mon? … NOOOOOO!", he dropped to his knees.

Yamaki saw why, as the screen of his digivice displayed a simple message: "Connection lost".

Yamaki went to the boy, while waving over the commander. Yamaki put his arms around him: "I'm so sorry for your loss... I don't know what else to say at a time like this".

"Why? Why did... it have to...be him?", he said through his tears.

"That's a question no one can answer. Chipmon was very courageous, and did what he had to do. He won't be forgotten, I promise".

One of the soldiers came: "You can't stay here".

"No..."

"You can't stay here. Is there anyone we can call?", he asked as he led Kiyoyuki away.

 **Digital World: Top Layer**

"Let's roll!", Impmon called out. "Remember, we're holding back, we don't want to give Zhuqiaomon any more idea of our strengths than we have to until it's absolutely necessary".

They headed towards Suszakumon, eyeing the barren terrain anxiously. There was no place to hide, no place to take a stand against superior numbers. So far, nothing.

"Where are his troops? Why is he not attacking?", Kenta asked.

"He's working on our nerves", Impmon said. "Don't let him get to you, don't start thinking as he wants", warned Impmon.

"He's right", Takato agreed, "the last time, he didn't send Lilithmon after us until we were damn near on his doorstep".

Zhuqiaomon stuck with his expected pattern: they were in sight of the plaza that marked the borders of his outer courtyard.

 _Guilmon matrix evolution! …_

… **DUKEMON!**

 _Renamon matrix evoluton! …_

… **SAKUYAMON!**

 _Terriermon matrix evolution! …,_

… **ST GALGOMON!**

 _Impmon matrix evolution! …_

… **CUCHULAMON!**

A thundering herd of Wendimon was coming straight at them. Calumon quickly concealed Kenta, Juri and himself underneath fallen blocks of stone for protection, as Kenta didn't biomerge, as Marineangemon was already a Mega.

They immediately saw that this didn't look like the force Lopmon described. Sakuyamon took to the sky to engage the Hippogryphonmon.

"Spirit Foxes!", she released the red, green, and blue Spirit Foxes that flew from behind her in a blaze of light and a ghostly yipping. They took down the first three hippogryphonmon they attacked.

"Royal Sabre!", Dukemon charged at the wendimon, swinging his energy sabre at the attackers, sending swarms of data particles into the sky.

"Hero's Light!", Cuchulamon blasted away at the leading edge of the attack. More Wendimon fell to the Mega's attack.

"Amethyst Mandala!", Sakuyamon swung her staff, tracing out overlapping circles of pink light. These expanded into the attacking Hippogryphonmon, exploding them into data.

"Burst Shot!", St. Galgomon opened up with all gunports. More Wendimon drifted off as disorganized bytes of data.

"This is way too easy", Koichi was saying to Renamon.

"They're sizing us up, just like we figured. The real attack hasn't even begun".

"I wonder how they're making out back home?"

 **SDF FOB**

They weren't making out very well. Beckenstein had to break off to refuel and reload. The dorugremons' ranks were thinning, as many were devolved to Dorumon, who really couldn't do anything; others had been deleted. Aquilamon and Gryphonmon were still in action, but for how long? Their reserves must be running low by now. Deckerdramon was nearly out of ammo.

Even though a group of Pipismon had broken through the Frontier to join forces with Aquilamon and Gryphonmon, more of the corrupted dorugremon were still arriving, replacing those that were lost.

Pipismon were like flying foxes, though much larger, their fur was blue with a white underside, and a ruff below the neck. Their claws were actually sickles which they used to tear apart the corrupt dorugremon's wings, rendering them incapable of flight, and easy targets for the unflighted, ground based digimon. They also deployed a sonic weapon, that acted in sync with Gryphonmon's, magnifying the power of that attack. They, too, were too nimble to be struck with Metal Meteors, or caught by these corrupt dorugremon. Yanaki thought it was about damn time other digimon decide to help defend the Material World against the digimon "God". He looked to the sky, but the green beams of Shaggai were no longer there.

"We need to take these bastards down", Yamaki was explaining, "we need better co-ordination. If the flighted digimon could drop 'em..."

"How?", the SDF commander asked.

"Pipismon have sensitive hearing, if you have a PA..."

The commander brought over a bull horn.

"I need to have a talk with the leader of the Pipismon!", Yamaki called out.

One of the bat-like digimon landed: "Yes?"

"First of all, thank you for coming. What I need now is for you to go back, bring with you the leader of the dorugremon for a strategy session. And the other flighted digimon too".

"But you'll have no air cover".

"If all goes well, we nail the lot of them".

While Pipismon was doing that, Yamaki was on his cell, checking back with Hypnos.

"When can we expect Beckenstein?"

"They're almost through refueling and reloading the Ark".

"When he takes off, have him standby. We're coming up with a new plan of attack".

Both digimon leaders, and Aquilamon and Gryphonmon joined them on the ground.

"What I need is for you to drop as many of those corrupt dorugremon to the street as possible. Disable their wings, force them down, whatever it takes. The ground based digimon can eliminate them in one go. A colleague of ours is also on his way and will be flying what looks like a Violet Zone fighter. If you could also herd them into his field of fire.

"We also have colleagues of ours fighting in the Top Layer, if there's anything you can do for them, it would be greatly appreciated".

 **Digital World: Top Layer**

"That was just the opening act", Cuchulamon was explaining, "the real attack comes next. I'm hoping that Zhuqiaomon is underestimating us, but I wouldn't count on it. He'll send in the rest of his forces, and it's gonna be pretty rough. We'll have to draw him out with everything we have".

Marineangemon was tending to Dukemon, Sakuyamon, Cuchulamon, and St. Galgomon with Ocean Love bursts to regenerate them.

 _Lutramon matrix evolutuon! …_

… **HOUHOUMON!**

 _Shadowkitsumon matrix evolution! …_

… **FLAVIAMON!**

 _Lopmon matrix evolution! …_

… **CHERUBIMON!**

 _Cyberdramon matrix evolution! …_

… **JUSTIMON!**

 _Ikkakumon matrix evolution! …_

… **LILAMON!**

 _Mikemon matrix evolution!_

… **MAJIRAMON!**

 _Dorugremon evolve! …_

… **DORUGORAMON!**

"Shadowkitsumon?", Ryan asked as he looked around his dark gray Dara Sphere, and finding himself naked as a jay bird.

"We're now at the Mega level", he explained.

Flaviamon looked like a Roman soldier of the legion. Instead of a sword, his sword belt held an antiproton particle beam weapon, and a force field shield.

 **The Digital World: Top Layer**

"Sakuyamon, Cherubimon, Majiramon, Houhoumon: you take down the hyppogryphonmon and those corrupt dorugremon. The rest of us, frontal assault, and those who can't get to Mega, flank them", Impmon explained the battle plan. "With a little luck, we can split their forces".

"Let's go!", Sakuyamon called out as the flighted digimnon took off to engage the hyppogyphonmon and the corrupted dorugremon.

"Amethyst Mandala!", Sakuyamon struck first, sending the overlapping pink circles of light through the ranks of the hippogryphonmon.

As they tried scattering: "Crimson Flare!", Houhoumon fired back.

"Storm of Judgement!", Cherubimon struck next. This served to keep them bunched.

"Vedala!", Majiramon disappeared into that vortex, firing back laser bursts that took out over a hundred in one shot.

"Hero's Light!", Cuchulamon attacked the wendimon and cerberumon ground attack.

"Burst Shot!", St Galgomon opened up with all gun ports.

"Royal Sabre!", Dukemon sliced through the ranks.

"Antiproton Cannon!", Flaviamon struck a first blow as a Mega.

 **The Material World: SDF FOB**

The pipisomon and dorugremon attacked, fouling the wings of the corrupt dorugremon, sending them to the street. More were sent into Beckenstein's field of fire. This time, the Yuggoth Blasters did their work, even from a safe distance.

As the corrupted dorugremon hit the street, Thestramon, Skunkmon, Deckerdramon, the dorumon hit them at once. This looked like the end. There were a few stragglers left.

"Get under me!", Deckerdramon ordered. One of the remaining corrupt dorugremon fired a Metal Meteor right st them, and Deckerdramon had fired the last of his missiles. The Metal Meteor struck, and the underside of Deckerdramon came very close to crushing them. He devolved to Dracomon.

Makoto Nozawa looked around: downed power lines writhed like snakes, spitting out their artificial lightening. Flames licked from broken gas mains, as broken water mains sent up geysers of water. Flames licked from broken windows, office towers stood, decapitated.

"Koji", Thestramon was prodding at the motionless body of his partner, "Koji, wake up", he pleaded.

"I'm so sorry", Skunkmon was saying, "he's gone"

"NO! He _can't_ be..."

"There's nothing more you can do for him".

"Nooooo... he's my partner. I can't leave my partner".

"There's nothing more you can do for him. We need to make way for emergency personnel".

The commander lay nearby, also dead. Yamaki was still alive, but barely. Makoto understood what had happened: the commander, Yamaki, and Koji spent the time getting the rest of the Tamers to safety.

The other Tamers stood around, not comprehending what had happened. They never dealt with loss before, certainly not one of their own. Koji, being the oldest, was the "old man" of the group, and a father figure. That he could die wasn't a possibility they ever considered.

"Pull yourselves together!", Dracomon ordered. "There's no one left to help but us".

He searched through Yamaki's pockets, recovering the cell phone. He could only hope it still worked, that there was still a viable connection, and that its redial connected with someone in a position to help.

"Yamaki?", Janyu asked.

"Yamaki's hurt real bad. I'm Dracomon and we're at the forward base, but we're just kids. We need help and we need it as fast as you can get it to us".

"How is Yamaki?"

"Unconscious, and I don't know how he survived that last attack, but it doesn't look like he's gonna make it. The commander's dead, and we lost civilians as well".

"Do the best you can do, help's on the way".

The Frontier was still open, but closing fast, now that Shaggai had been shut down. The pipismon and dorugremon headed towards it.

After what seemed like too long, the approaching sirens were finally heard in the distance.


End file.
